Hidden
by taylor'sbaby1
Summary: I looked into the eyes of pure evil and for the first time in my existance, I was scared.  "Bella!" I heard Edward scream. I turned to see him running towards me as sheer evil began to encompass my body and suffocate me.  "Edward no, you'll die!"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone, I know that I have been switching from one story to another but as you know Why Did I Get Married is postponed for now, and Unexptected Holiday is being finished by my sister. I really hope you all enjoy this, and the pictures will be either on my profile or my homepage. The only picture on my profile for this chapter is their house. It's gorgeous so check it out! Enjoy!**

**P.S. The twilight characters are not mine :(**

**

* * *

**

APOV

I watched from the roof of a building as a couple yelled at each other over trivial things. Who was supposed to lock the front door? Who was supposed to walk the dog this morning?

I shook my head. I had worked so hard to open up their hearts and here they are closing it again in front of my very eyes. My heart broke and I restrained from crying.

_It will be over soon, Alicia, now you must go._

_Yes, I know._

I got up and jumped down from the building into the alley. I had a job to do; I would fix that relationship later.

My name is Alicia, and I am the Angel of Love and Body. Anything that has to do with love, lust, beauty and seduction is of my doing. I have two other sisters who are also angels who are going to meet me at our destination. Well, at least I'll be meeting one of my sisters; the other one can be difficult at times.

_She will come; she knows it's her duty amongst her calling._

I sighed and gave my trust in James. He was my mate after all, my other half. James is the Angel of Hate. He is the reason for violence and bloodlust, jealousy and murder. Ironically, we balance out each other and that is why we are soul mates.

There are only seven head Angels and we are all mated to our other half, except one. It has been that way since the beginning of time, and no matter how many times I try to find her mate, I haven't been able to match her with anyone. It breaks my heart when we come together and she is the only one who isn't paired, but she never seems to mind it.

I focused on where I had to go and set off. There was something that was coming, something that could ruin the very balance of the world, and if that is disrupted, then there will be no more human existence.

CPOV

I took a deep breath and slowed the wind around me. The earth is not happy, but I thankfully could calm it down.

I am Celina, the Angel of Wisdom, but known to humans as Mother Nature.

I am the angel that controls the balance between earth and humanity. Hurricanes, earthquakes, tsunamis, and anything else is what I control. I am called the Angel of Wisdom, because it I knows when humanity is in danger of the elements. They bend to my will and are connected to my emotions.

_Celina, it's time._

My mate, Ethan, interrupted me from my musings.

_I'm on my way._

Ethan is the Angel of War. We are balanced out, because though I calm the earth, he destroys it. Not many know of the atmosphere where earth knows when it is being abused. When war breaks out, earth's vibe is disrupted, sending it into a dangerous disarray, and it is my duty to prevent it's retaliations from destroying its very land.

But lately, earth has been unbalanced by a force that is making it very difficult from being controlled, and because of that, Haiti has suffered a great deal of damage. I tried my hardest to prevent it, but it seems as though the earth wants humanity to pay for its discomfort.

I don't know what's out there, but in the research that we've found, we know where it's heading.

Forks, Washington.

BPOV

As I rose from the pit within the earth, I wiped my brow and looked around. Looking at the humans around me, I suppressed a sneer. Not all of them got on my nerves, but many of them did with their desires and crap.

I felt the pull in my heart that has been happening lately. I knew of my job, and I would get there. Eventually…

_No, now!_

I sighed, hating the fact that, because Ethan was the leader of us top Angels, he could communicate with all of us through our minds. Other than him, mates are the only ones that could do that.

_I'll get there!_

I all but growled at him. He knew of my little patience. Ethan better be lucky that I love him and that he was my sister's mate or we both would knock heads more than we usually did. And I am one person you do _not_ want a confrontation with.

I am Bella, the Angel of Death, plain and simple. I either take you to Heaven, or I drag your ass to hell.

_You have until the count of three to start running to Forks, or I _will_ come find you!_

_Jeez, Ethan, calm down, I'm on my way._

I huffed and began to run to Washington from Montana. It would take me almost two days to get there, but whatever.

I hated the fact that we have to be guard angels for a while, until we figure out what this thing is. Stupid Volturi.

They are the ones that noticed who this thing is targeting. Vampires with gifts, and because there is a coven with powerful and useful gifts, we have to protect them! If they are so worried about their precious coven, then they should send some of their own to protect them! Now I have to be the Angel of Death and a guard dog!

"This sucks." I grumbled and broke out into a full run when I reached far enough into the forest where no hikers or any other humans would be able to see me.

Being an angel you would think that I had wings, right? Well I don't, so get over it. Yes, I can levitate, but it doesn't make me go any faster, though I wish it did.

The only thing that I was remotely excited for was to see my sisters, Celina and Alicia again. It has been a while, since I had seen them, but I wish it was under less stressful circumstances.

Celina is the oldest sister. She had long brown hair that stopped to the middle of her back. Standing at 5' 6'', she was tall and skinny, but is basically both Alicia and I's mother.

Alicia is the middle sister. She had long blonde hair that also stopped to the middle of her back. At 5'4'', she was of average size, but had a body to die for. She had curves in all the right places, and as the woman who controlled the very love and lust lives of humanity, she was the ultimate seductress.

Then there was me. Isabella, but I prefer Bella, the youngest sister. I have long mahogany hair that flows to my waist. I am the shortest at 5'1'', and have an average body. There was nothing special about me, and I doubt that there ever will be.

I am the only Angel without a mate, and that is perfectly fine by me. I have always been by myself, since the beginning of time, and it will probably be that way at the end of time as well. Having a mate has never interested me, and I wish my darling sisters would realize that.

The most noticeable thing about all of us angels is our eyes. I eye color corresponds to what our jobs are. Celina's is a beautiful shade of dark green. Alicia's are a shade of silver, while my eyes are violet, but when I have to drag someone to hell, they are pitch black with a rim of red. Or at least that's what Ethan says, I've never actually paid attention to them when they change. There are no mirrors in hell.

_You made the right choice; I thought I would have to haul your butt to Forks myself._

_Whatever Ethan, just the rest of you get there when you can._

I had a job to do, and I wasn't going to let this coven disrupt that. Without death, there is no life, and I was not about to deal with the repercussions from my dear cousin, Halia, Angel of Life.

I sped up when I arrived in Seattle, knowing that in half an hour, I would be able to see my sisters again. I had missed them very much. We always tried to see each other, but our callings never permitted us to. It's unfair that this would be the situation that we would come together!

Why could the assistant Angels be this coven's guards? Guardian Angels and Muse Angels were assistant angels. There were a vast number of them, as every human had a muse and a guardian angel, so they could help out, instead of making us do it.

_The assistant angels aren't doing it, because the humans need their angels!_ Ethan growled in my head.

_Well, if you weren't eavesdropping on my thoughts, then you wouldn't have a reason to be angry._ I said haughtily.

I wanted to make sure that you weren't taking any detours as you seem to love to do when I give you a direct order.

I huffed and rolled my eyes. I had nothing else to say to him. We had a bone to pick with each other anyway, and I want him in front of me when I nail his ass to the wall for making me do this.

I had finally arrived at the spot in the forest that our house was supposed to be at. I looked up at the three aligned stars and chanted the password in my head.

_Abra. _This means 'open' in Portuguese.

Soon, a thick fog started to roll in. When it dissipated, a mansion sat in front of me. I walked down the side walk and through the front door.

_Fim._ I thought, meaning 'close' in the same language, so that it would be hidden again, and no one would be able to find it unless you were one of the seven angels.

The mansion was absolutely beautiful and enormous. I took to looking around, since I didn't hear anyone else in the house. That means first come first served, but I wouldn't take the biggest room anyway, since it would just be me in it.

There was a movie room, and a game room, a pool and a Jacuzzi, so I know when the boys got here, they would absolutely love it here.

"Hello, anyone here?" I heard a voice yell. I ran down stairs to the front door to see Celina standing there in all her glory.

"Celina!" I yelled.

"Bella!" she embraced me and all but cried as she took a look at me. "How are you, sweetheart?" she asked in a motherly tone. I couldn't help, but smile.

"I am doing fine, CeCe, how are you?" I asked.

"I am fine as well. Come, let me look at you." she spun me around. "You are absolutely gorgeous." She sighed.

I rolled my eyes, "Sure, sure. As gorgeous as I'll ever be." I mumbled.

She gave me a pointed look, "None of that. You know as well as I do that you are absolutely beautiful and nothing less."

I chuckled and nodded anyway.

"Well, it seems that the love fest has started without me." Alicia feigned sadness.

"Ali!" we screamed and crashed into her. Giggling, she slipped from our arms and gave us each a hug.

"I have missed you, my sister." She sighed. We agreed wholeheartedly and went to the living to catch up.

We talked about everything that we have been doing, which is pretty much our jobs, and about all the places we've been. We all have been around the world, but as man creates new sites, we visit them. How else are we supposed to entertain ourselves when we have been here, since the beginning, and will be here long after?

"When are the rest joining us?" I asked. Ethan really didn't tell me anything, except about the threat and what we were supposed to be doing. I didn't even know the names of the people in the coven.

"Halia should be here in a few hours and the rest will be here in a week's time, two weeks at the most. I know that Ethan hasn't told you anything, but he has told me, so I will explain to you what is going on." Celina said. "There is a threat out there, something beyond the Volturi can control, because it is not vampires who are causing this. It is some type of dark spirit that has been feeding off of the extra aura of evilness that is around, and has now taken on a form. We do not know what this form looks like, but it loves power and it gets it from the gifts of vampires, destroying the vampire in the process. There has been a pattern that the Volturi has seen."

She paused to take in our expressions and nodded when she didn't see anything that looked like we were freaking out before continuing.

"The pattern, it seems, is that the form is collecting gifts that have to do with the earth, body, and mind. It has started off all the way from Europe and is now moving to the states. There are vampires in the states that have to do with these categories, but it seems that it is making a bee line to here for the Olympic coven. There are only two vampires who have survived the form's attack, but as it collects more gifts it will get stronger and it will go after those vampires again. We do not know why it is doing this or where it has come from, but we will find out when it gets here." Celina finished with a heavy sigh.

"So, who are the members of the coven." I asked.

"It's Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, and Jasper Hale." Alicia recited with a smirk, "They can thank me later when they find out that I am the reason why they are together."

I chuckled and shook my head, "Yeah, well, they are just another burden for me. A few, twice in a lifetime." I mumbled. Both my sisters looked at me curiously, but I just shook my head, not feeling like explaining it to them.

Shrugging, Celina continued, "They do not know the danger they are in just yet. Our orders are to observe for a day or two first, then we approach them and tell them what is going on and why we are here." She gave a pointed look to me.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed with resignation. She knew I was more of the go getter type, but if I have to sit back and watch, then I will.

"We start Forks High School tomorrow." CeCe finished.

"Well, let's get settled in. There are plenty of rooms, so go have your pick." Alicia said.

"I would rather you all stay on this wing and I on the other, so I don't have to listen to your…nightly escapades." I said.

"Bells, we are not letting you stay on a whole other wing by yourself." Celina said. "You are not going to be alone here." She finished with a hard look.

I got up and stalked away. I liked being alone, that's how I have been living for many a millennia and that's how I like it to be. I chose a room on the opposite wing and hoped that they would stay over there, but the wish was futile as I heard a door near me close.

Sighing, I layed on my bed and rested my mind.

I wasn't scared of what this new threat was. Being one of the angels that fought against Satan and his followers when he tried to take over Heaven, nothing scared me. That and I'm the freakin' Angel of Death!

I knew that whatever this was, it was the reason for why I've been taking more souls to hell then I have to Heaven lately. There has been more deaths than life lately, and if Halia and I didn't get this balanced again, there were going to be some serious problems. Something that makes me shudder just thinking about it. It's not bad yet, but if it continues the way it's going, then we'll have to figure out what to do.

"Halia!" I heard my sisters yell. I got up and rushed to the front door. There stood our cousin, Halia, hugging both my sisters.

She looked up at me with a smile, "Well, don't just stand there, come give me a hug, Bella!" she laughed.

I ran up to Halia and gave her a huge hug. Though I and my sisters were the closest anyone could get, Halia and I had a connection. Where she was so full of life, no pun intended, I was surrounded by death, and just being around her lifted my mood. She was the only one who could calm me down.

"Halia, how are you, cousin?" I asked when we released each other.

"I am doing well, and how are you, gorgeous?" she giggled.

I sighed, they were always trying to boost my confidence, "I am fine." I never had a confidence problem; I just know how I look and the reality of how I looked. I am average, and I am perfectly fine with that.

Gazing at Halia, I swear she glowed brighter than her halo, hypothetically anyway. Her platinum blonde curls flowed down to her waist and her sky blue eyes shined like her radiant smile. At 5'2'', she was absolutely gorgeous.

We all sat in the living room and caught up with her and explained everything along with the members of the coven.

"Hmm, I was really sad when they were turned. Every time a human is turned, I cry a little. I didn't give them life, so that they could walk the earth frozen in time." She sighed.

I hummed, "I could always…"

"I don't think so, Bella. They are now 'immortal', it is not their time yet." She said. Well, when it is their time, I will be there like always.

"Go on and get settled, Halia." Celina advised.

"Where are you sleeping, Bells?" my cousin asked.

I groaned, "On the second wing." I really did not like to hear them, but if I couldn't help it then Que sera, sera.

I went back into my room and decided to stay there for the rest of the night. It was getting late and apparently, I would be starting school tomorrow. I chuckled to myself, I had never attended school, but I knew everything there is to know. Not one teacher could teach me anything, but I guess it would be funny to see how much of their information was wrong.

I changed into my pajamas after taking a shower, and crawled into bed, immediately falling into another dreamless sleep.

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…

I set my alarm clock on fire and listened, gleefully, as the beeps started to malfunction and slow down until there was nothing but a silver plastic puddle on my nightstand.

"It seems we are going to have to get you another alarm clock." I heard Celina say, "Now, get up before we are late." I stayed put, "Or I could make it rain only on your bed!" she threatened.

I groaned, but got up, not wanting to get an involuntary cold shower from my sister. I got dressed in black skinny jeans, and a sleeveless halter top covered in golden dragons that I got from China. It was absolutely beautiful.

I curled my hair and clicked half of it back before putting on a little makeup and gloss.

I put on my high heeled, gold Jimmy Choo sandals before grabbing my leather, black biker jacket and walked out of the room.

"Okay, let's go!" Ali called. We walked to the garage and got into our new white, 2010 Land Rover. Grabbing the keys, I jumped into the driver's seat and peeled out as soon as the last door closed.

Chanting the password, the thick fog rolled in and out, the road to school appearing right in front of us, so that we didn't have to maneuver the car through the forest.

In less than ten minutes, we pulled into the parking lot of Forks High. I parked by a grungy looking van and got out, glaring at the humans who gaped at us.

"Ease up on the glares, Bella; it is in their nature to stare at something unfamiliar." Ali mumbled quietly.

Sighing heavily, I started to walk towards the building that said 'Office', so we could get our schedules.

_"Oh, man, they are so hot."_

_"Look at the one in the leather jacket, I bet you I can bang her by the end of the week."_

_"They are total whores."_

_"Look at the one with silver eyes. She's more beautiful than Rosalie!"_

_"They better stay away from Eric."_

_"They are so beautiful, like the Cullen's."_

Gritting my teeth, I walked into the office and up to the lady behind the desk. A middle aged woman with curly brown hair looked up and shrank back when she saw me. I softened my eyes and offered an apologetic smile, or something that I hoped resembled one.

"Hello, we are the new students Isabella Swan, Alicia Swan, Celina Swan, and Halia Dwyer." I greeted her.

She gasped, "Yes, the new students! Your uncle Ethan already called and said that you would be going here and per his request Isabella and Halia have all the same classes as well as Alicia and Celina." She handed us our schedules, "You must get your teachers to sign them and give them back to me at the end of the day." She smiled.

"Thank you." we walked out of the office and back into the student body.

"Do you see them?" Halia whispered quietly. We all looked around for the vampires, but could not find them.

"There!" CeCe said and nodded towards the five golden eyed, gorgeous siblings that stood by a silver Volvo.

"Alright, we've spotted them, now we'll have to keep a close eye on them." I said and sat on the bench.

We discreetly watched the Cullen's, acting as if we were reading a book, talking, or whatever our choice. The siblings talked to each other as they hung around their car, seeming perfectly normal. Well, except for one, Jasper, who seemed to be struggling with his bloodlust.

The bell for school rang, and we waited until the Cullen's entered the building before following. Alicia and Celina followed Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper upstairs, as they all were acting as seniors, while Halia and I followed Edward and Alice.

Edward separated from Alice with a parting nod and I internally groaned when I saw that we wouldn't be able to watch them both at the same time. Alice shared Math with my cousin and me for first period, so after we got our slips signed, we sat all the way in the back to watch her.

Not once did she seem uncomfortable amongst the humans, but I could tell that she was one of the vampires with a gift as she continued to faze in and out. From my understanding, there was an empath, a mind reader, and a psychic in the coven. I believe Alice to be the psychic, since every time she came back from her daze she either wore a smile or frowned.

I looked over to Halia to see if she noticed. Nodding her head in confirmation, I turned back to finish this class hour. The next period, we had both siblings in, and I gladly watched them.

I saw Edward discreetly nod his head or move his eyes as he looked at Alice. He had to be the mind reader, answering any questions that were in her mind.

For the rest of the day, up until the lunch period, we observed the two siblings and got a better understanding of who they were and how strong their gift was. I could see why the form would go after these two, their gift would be very useful in whatever it was planning.

When the lunch bell rang, Halia and I discussed our observations quietly and found that we pretty much caught all of the same things that were going on between the two of them. Walking through the cafeteria, we found my other two sisters at a table that was all the way on the other side of the room, but still had a good view of the vampires.

"What did you observe?" Celina asked, getting right down to business. Halia and I divulged our observations and listened eagerly to what they had to say about the other three.

"Well, Jasper is definitely the empath. We had a class with only Rosalie and Jasper, and when Rosalie got angry at what a student whispered about her, a calm aura filled the air and she immediately relaxed. Emmett, obviously has a lot of strength, if the form isn't only going for gifts, it could really use that, and Rosalie…is, um, strong willed." CeCe cleared her throat and looked at Alicia.

"I think we should approach them, tonight." I decided.

"I don't know, maybe we should just observe them one more day…"

"For what?" I interrupted CeCe, "They're going to do the same thing tomorrow." I huffed.

"I agree with Bells, we should get right to it." Halia agreed.

"I don't know." CeCe still was hesitant.

"Look, Celina, we have to start on this now, and figure out a game plan, because we don't have a lot of time. Whatever this is will be here before we know it, and if we're dancing around the edges, it's going to push us right over." I explained my reasoning.

"Plus, Bella and I are imbalanced, and we need to start working on that as soon as possible before chaos ensues." Halia finished.

CeCe furrowed her eyes brows and thought about the best way to go at this. Finally, she looked at us with resolve.

"Okay, we'll approach them tonight and tell them everything." She nodded. When the bell rung for the end of lunch, we got up and separated. Halia and I went to biology, while my siblings went upstairs again.

"What _are_ we going to do to rebalance ourselves?" I asked.

"I have no idea, but whatever we do, we have to do it quick." We ceased our talking when we walked into the classroom.

"Hello, I am Bella Swan and this is my cousin Halia Dwyer, we're your new students." I greeted Mr. Banner, the biology teacher, who like all the other teachers took a moment to get over the shock of my eyes before speaking.

"Hello, Bella and Halia, it's nice to meet you. Halia you can sit there and Bella, you can sit right there." Mr. Banner said as he signed our slips and pointed to our seats.

Halia was assigned to sit by a baby faced boy with blue eyes and spiky blonde hair, who looked all too eager, while I had to sit by…Edward Cullen.

Taking my seat, I watched from the corner of my eye, as Edward breathed in my scent. His eyes seemed to widen when he realized that my scent would indeed smell appetizing, but would not give him that burn in his throat like humans and animals did.

I watched in amusement as he continuously breathed in and out. He unknowingly was leaning closer to me, and though I may have tolerated this job of babysitting the vampires, I didn't necessarily want one all up in my George Forman.

I looked over at him with a peculiar face, feigning innocence, and watched as he smiled sheepishly and leant away from me. I turned back to the teacher and listened to him drone on and on about crap that a) he was getting wrong and b) I already knew.

When the bell ring, I gathered my stuff and waited for Halia to finish. She threw me a pleading look as baby face kept talking about whatever, so I smirked and walked over to her.

"Halia, we have to go and get to our next class. The faster the day ends, the faster we can get to our Christian abstinence class!" I said excitedly. I saw spiky hair's face deflate as I said this. I'm sure he was looking forward to trying to 'tap that ass', but one, I knew that would never happen, and two, Halia's mate would kill him instantly.

Halia giggled as I dragged her away from the boy who looked like I just told him the sun would never shine again to our last class, PE. The coach made us sit on the bleachers, so we watched with amusement, as kids got hit on the head with the big red balls during dodge ball.

When the final bell rang, Halia and I were out of there and back in the car before the parking lot was even full. As soon as the rest of us was in the car, I peeled out and back to our house.

We walked straight into the living room and sat there quietly, processing the day we had.

"Well," I broke the silence as I took off my sandals and leant back into the chair, "That was boring."

"What did you expect to be fun?" Ali asked.

"I don't know, but I thought high school was supposed to be enjoyable for the humans." I scoffed, "A lot of the crap the History teacher was spewing was wrong anyway, so what's the point in them going?" I shook my head.

CeCe shrugged, "It doesn't matter, we did what we had to do and now we should call Ethan." She said as she pulled out her cell.

_"Hello, my love." _Ethan answered on the second ring.

"Hello, honey, how are you?"

_"I am fine, and you?"_ he answered.

"I am fine as well. We observed the Cullen's today?" CeCe informed him.

_"And what did you see?" _he asked eagerly.

CeCe told him everything.

_"Hmm, interesting."_

"We will be approaching them tonight."

_"Very well then, tell me how it goes tomorrow, please." _He requested. I held in my laughter, Celina was the only person the Angel of War would ask politely.

"Hey, here's a question, slacker, what are you going to be doing when you get here? Are you planning on going to school with us, because that would need quite the explanation? I know he looks to be thirty Mr. Green, but I guarantee you, he is eighteen years old. " I acted as if I was speaking to the principal.

He sighed, _"Hello, to you too Bella, and no the boys and I will not be joining you. I will protect Esme, while James and Darius protect Carlisle."_

I hummed, "And did you find out anything more?" I asked.

_"No, but I'm trying to track it. It's going pretty slow, like it's searching for something. I'm just always behind, but I'll try to catch up to it. I'll give it a week, if I cannot, then I will join you all there."_

"Okay, sweetheart, I will talk to you later." Celina bid her mate a goodbye and hung up. Sighing, she turned back to us, "Well, when do you suppose we go over there?"

"I say we go over there around eight, it'll give them enough time to wonder and talk about us." I chuckled. Vampires are too paranoid when they are thrust towards something they do not know. I bet they are talking about us now.

Ali shook her head with quiet laughter, "Well, call me when we go. I'm going to go call James." She got up and left.

"And I Darius." Halia followed her leaving Celina and I alone. I watched with amusement as Celina fidgeted with her phone as she stared out the window.

"Go call him." I chuckled.

She jumped up, "Okay, but I'll be right back." She assured me before running to her room. I got up and grabbed my iPod out of my bag. Walking outside to relax on the patio, I stuck my headphones in and turned the music on high, so I could give them privacy.

I took my jacket off and layed it on the table before laying back and closing my eyes. I could feel myself slipping into a slumber as 'Adore' by paramour lulled me to sleep.

"Bella…" someone shook my shoulder

"Bella…" they continued and I groaned.

"Isabella, wake up!" Halia yelled in my ear, causing me to scream and tumble out of my chair. I yanked my headphones out and glared at my sisters and cousin as they laughed.

"You have two seconds before you die!" I growled. Halia yelped and ran for it. I got up and summoned my chain to yank her back to me when Celina's arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back.

"We have no time for this, it's time to go approach the Cullen's" she explained. I then noticed that it was indeed dark outside. I hadn't planned on sleeping the whole time, but it worked out perfectly for me. It would have been boring waiting for the time to come alone.

"Let's go." Ali said. I walked back into the house and put back on my sandals, wrapping my chain over my shoulder and around my waist before following the others out. We decided that it would be faster to run to their house instead of driving.

"Bella, close the house." CeCe instructed when we walked out. I chanted the password quickly, before taking off.

"They'll probably feel that we are dangerous, so do not feel offended if they are rude towards us at first." Alicia instructed as the house came into view. We walked up the porch steps and knocked on the door.

A lady, I assumed to be Esme, opened the door with a surprised face.

"Hello, how may I help you girls?" she smiled softly. This medium height, caramel haired, woman reminded me of a motherly figure and I was surprisingly smiling back. What the hell was up with that?

"Hello, yes, if you do not mind, we would like to talk with you and your family." Celina requested.

"Okay…" Esme stepped back to allow us in. We walked in and waited until Esme escorted us into the living room. All of the siblings were there along with a honey blonde haired man, who was very handsome. He would have to be Carlisle Cullen.

"Hello, I am Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme." He introduced them both with a polite smile.

"Hello, I am Celina, and these are my sisters Alicia and Bella, and our cousin Halia." she smiled.

"I assume you know our children, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper?" Esme said. They all nodded with guarded eyes, except for Rosalie who openly glared at us.

"Well, I suppose we should get right down to business. We know that you are vampires…"

"WHAT!" the Cullen siblings jumped up. While Jasper and Rosalie hissed in low defensive crouches, Emmett looked ready to pounce along with Edward who glared. Alice was the only one who didn't look like she was about to attack, but she wore a frustrated face.

"Calm down. Rosalie and Jasper, get out of your crouch." Carlisle said with authority. They both begrudgingly got up, but Jasper stepped in front of Alice as Emmett stepped in front of Rosalie.

"There is no need for such an overreaction, we are about to explain ourselves, if you will allow us." Alicia held up her hands as a show that we were no threat to them…for right now.

"Of course, please take a seat." Esme offered. The Cullen's sat back down with Alicia and Halia sitting next to Edward on the couch. Carlisle grabbed a chair from the dining room table for me to sit in, while Celina sat on the La Z-boy chair.

"Okay, if you will explain." Carlisle looked at Celina.

"We know of vampires, because we are not humans ourselves. I am Celina Swan, the oldest sister, that is Alicia Swan, the middle sister, and she is Isabella Swan, the youngest sister. That is our cousin, Halia Dwyer, and we are…"

"Angels." Carlisle interrupted Celina in a dazed voice.

Halia smiled, "So you have heard of our legend."

"Yes, but I…I always thought of it as just that, a legend. Aro claimed that there was no proof yet that you existed at the time that I was living with him." Carlisle explained.

"Well, he did find proof a few hundred years ago. He learned the hard way that we are _not_ collectables." Alicia's face darkened.

"He tried to collect you?" Esme gasped as she held her hand to her heart.

"Not us, but my mate, Ethan. He let his guard down and didn't realize that a vampire was watching him. That vampire called some more, and they overpowered him, and drug him to the castle. Let's just say, when Ethan gets angry, no one gets mercy of his wrath." Celina left it at that. I know CeCe would not tell them of the details from the past as it was complicated and quite…sadistic.

"I'm still at the Angels part." Emmett raised his hand. I held in my laughter, of course he was still at _that_ part.

"Emmett, you are looking at four of the great seven Angels. Celina Swan, Angel of Wisdom, is mated to Ethan, Angel of War. Alicia Swan, Angel of Love, the ultimate seductress herself, is mated to James, Angel of Hate. Halia Dwyer, Angel of Life, is mated with Darius, the Angel of Desire. Then there is the baby of all seven Angels," I held in my scoff at baby, "Isabella Swan is the Angel of Death. You all are looking at the women who keep this world balanced."

I waited for an applause for that over exuberant explanation that he gave them about us, but, disappointingly, there was nothing but silence. The Cullen kids and Esme just looked at us with wide eyes before looking at Carlisle again.

"Um, thank you for that introduction, Carlisle." Celina continued, "Now, that you know who we are, do you have any questions before we move onto the rest of what we have to talk to you about."

Emmett raised his hand, "What exactly do you do?" I rolled my eyes at his idiocy.

"Well, I am the Angel of Love. I am the reason all of you are together. I guided you to each other and I opened up your hearts. I would say that when vampires meet their mates, that is my greatest work, but it's not really. Werewolves are my greatest." Alicia began.

Alice crinkled her nose, "Why would _they_ be your greatest work?" she asked in total disbelief.

"Because, when werewolves imprint, their whole meaning for life is changed. That special person is their reason for breathing, they are they're reason for _anything_. And as I am sure you all are thinking that it's the same for vampires, it is not. This is a stronger connection. A werewolf will be anything for their imprint. They will be their best friend, their brother, or if the person wants it, the werewolf will not be in their lives at all. For a vampire, when they find their mate, it's to give their hearts to each other as lovers." Ali explained in greater detail. The vampires nodded in understanding, but I still knew that they believed their love is greater than a werewolf's.

"As the Angel of Wisdom, or Mother Nature as the humans refer to me, I control the earth's…vibe, I should say. When my mate, Ethan, begins his calling, I balance him out by keeping the earth calm. You do not know just how alive this land is. When it is disrupted or it feels uncomfortable, it creates disasters to show that it is not pleased. I control those, and keep it from causing too much chaos. I am, essentially, balance." Celina said with a proud smile.

Halia continued, "I am the Angel of Life. That doesn't only necessarily mean when babies are born, it also means when a new flower blooms, or when a tree begins to grow. I breathe life into it, so that it will survive. I am the reason why you took your first breath as babies." Halia giggled, "I remember all of your births, by the way. You were very beautiful children, but I have to say that the most astonishing birth had to be you, Edward." She turned to him.

His eyes widened, "Why me?"

"Because, you had these emerald green eyes that were absolutely beautiful! When I first saw you, I could not believe what I was seeing. I had never seen a baby with such a pair of eyes as yours. You would think that someone in your family would have it, but no, it was a mixture of your father's green and your mother's bright blue eyes that made them. They were very unique." Alicia sighed, "But they are gone now. I cried when each of you were turned. I gave you life, but it was taken away from you."

Carlisle hung his head, "I'm sorry, that would be my fault. I know I should have let them…but, I couldn't."

"I am not blaming you, Carlisle, and I was not referring to you anyway. It was not their time to die yet, but you saved them. Well, four out of six anyway." She reassured him with a smile.

They rest looked at me, and I raised an eye brow, "Do I seriously have to explain my line of work to you? I take you to heaven or I take you to hell, badabing." I clapped my hands once and crossed my legs.

"Why do you have a chain wrapped around you? That blouse is way too cute to have that bulky thing covering it." Alice looked absolutely appalled, and my faced joined hers when she called my chain a 'bulky thing'.

"This is surely not a 'bulky thing', Alice, this is something far more than that." I shook my head.

"It's a chain." Rosalie pronounced each word slowly as if I was special or something. I narrowed my eyes at her, and was about to show her just what this chain could do.

My hand twitched towards it, "I don't think so, Isabella." Celina warned me darkly.

"Yes, I would be very happy if you did not use that on Rosalie." Carlisle asked pleadingly. I cast a glance at her once more before nodding, "Thank you."

"Well, what's so special about it then?" Emmett was getting frustrated. I smiled wickedly and watched as he shrank a little. Celina cleared her throat and I immediately got the message. Kill Joy.

"That chain," Carlisle began, "Is something you never want wrapped around you. Bella seems to have downplayed her role in the balance, but she is indeed very dangerous. One of the most if you ask me."

"Let me put it this way." I got up and walked over to Rosalie and Emmett slowly before squatting in front of them. "If this chain is wrapped around you, no screaming, struggling, biting, yanking, kicking, or any other weapon you can use will get you out of it. Once this is wrapped around you, you can be sure that I'm dragging your ass to Hell whether you like or not." My face darkened as my voice lowered. I got up and walked back to my seat as the room remained silent.

I chuckled, "But there's no worries for that, I only use my chain for the most notorious souls that struggle." The room's tension seemed to ease a little as I said this.

"Like who?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Like Hitler." I left it at that. They should be smart enough to understand throughout history, just who I would have to drag off.

"Do you know if we were meant for Heaven or Hell?" Edward finally spoke more than two words.

I looked over at him, "No, I would have no knowledge of that. If my job was to bring every single soul in the world to Heaven or hell, then I'd be running around everywhere. What happens is, I have a list. On that list are names of souls that are struggling to know where they belong. That's where I come in, I guide them. But then there are the people who are destined to die on a certain day, but they have evaded it somehow. For example, a doctor saves them or they jump away from a moving vehicle just in time. I have a list of those people, and my job then is to take their soul right out of their body. It's a dirty job, but they don't call me the Soul Reaper for nothing." I sat back as I explained just how I work.

"Can I see the list?" Carlisle asked eagerly.

"Not if you don't want your very body to be engulfed by flames of hell." I said easily, "No one's eyes are to look at my list, except for me."

He sighed dejectedly, and chuckled a little. He was just too curious for his own good. I looked over to see Rosalie looking at me with…longing? That's weird.

Wait, she must want to know if I…

"Yes, I did." I nodded to Rosalie. Everyone looked between Rosalie and I with curiosity, "She wanted to know if I took Royce to hell." I sighed.

"You did?" Emmett asked and I nodded in confirmation, "Good." his face hardened.

"For you all, I guess." I mumbled.

"What? How could you not want to take a bastard like that to hell?" Emmett asked outraged.

I remained calm, I understood his anger, "I never said that I didn't want to Emmett. But what Rosalie did interfered with my list, and I greatly hate it when that happens."

Everyone, except my siblings and Halia looked confused.

"Royce, like the slippery snake he is, evaded me, and he was on another list of mine."

"How many lists do you have?" Carlisle asked in wonder.

"Three. Two of them I have already explained, while the third deals with people with bad intentions. Rapist, serial killers, etcetera, are on that list. I take them out by another little special way that I will not explain." That way is a little more…gruesome.

"As long as he got what he deserved." Emmett mumbled as he wrapped his arm around Rosalie.

"Why don't you like your list being interrupted?" Edward asked, "They all go one way or another."

My eyes hardened as I looked at him, "It is a process that I don't like broken. Keeping up with three lists is hectic enough, but when you add in vampires who love to interrupt it, it gets aggravating. You are a species that continues to get under my skin. And two of you caused a lot of damage, in their time, for my lists." Edward and Jasper had the decency to look guilty as I continued, "You, who seemed to like to play God, kept my third lists switching from one name to another so much that I almost took you out." I gave him a pointed look before turning to Jasper, "And you very well know what you did. You are another that kept my first list changing from one name to another, worse than Edward did." I huffed.

I sighed and breathed in to calm myself down, "When I cannot keep up with my list like that, names start to build and it gets harder for me to catch up. Each soul has to be found in order, or they are doomed to wander the earth. Then the balance of life and death becomes disrupted. Though you two are not the most notorious of people that kept my list changing, you were two _very_ memorable characters."

The room fell silent as I finished my rant. I got up and walked towards the windows and looked out into the night.

"Now, how about we get down to what we are really doing here."

* * *

**A/N: Well, do you like it? Love it? Hate it? Want me to stop, because it sucked so bad that it was literally melting your eyes? I would love your reviews and feedback, please. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, you guys, this chapter has been written for a while now, but I didn't submit it, because I thought it could be better. I'm excited to read the responses you guys have, and hopefully you have some opinions and you'll tell me in your reviews, because I'm really interested in what you guys have to say. All pictures are on my homepage. I hope you enjoy this chapter that I took a while to write, so, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

CPOV (Celina)

_"Now, how about we get down to what we are really doing here." I said._

"Yes, we should. It must be serious to warrant the visit of Angels, so what's going on?" Carlisle asked, giving all his attention to me.

"This is not just a mere visit, Carlisle, this is a job." I began.

"A job?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, a _job_." I continued, "We are here to protect and guard you." I confessed.

"Protect us from what?" Esme asked as she grabbed Carlisle's hand. He placed a sweet kiss on her temple before turning back to us.

"We are not sure what it is, but it's something that has been killing vampires with gifts. This _thing_ is pure evil, but we don't know where it's come from. We have a theory that it has come from Hell, but Bella would have known if it escaped, plus that is something that's never happened before. Ethan has been following it and we've noticed that it's making its way over here, slowly but surely." I sighed.

"Why is it coming towards here?" Jasper asked. I could tell that he was in his Major Whitlock mode as part of his body protected Alice as if this monster was about to burst through the front door now.

"If we are correct, then it's coming here…for you, Alice, and Edward." Gasps were being heard throughout the room. I felt such sympathy for this family, they didn't deserve what was coming towards them, and that's why I will protect them with all my might.

"The Volturi actually contacted Ethan and asked for help. Apparently, they sent some of their guard towards this demon, but only one came back…barely. They had to kill him, because he was going completely insane, mumbling about darkness and the stench of death." Alicia said, "We immediately started tracking it and are coming up with a few ideas to destroy it, but we aren't one hundred percent sure if it's going to work."

The room remained quiet as they digested this terrifying news.

"What can we do to help?" Carlisle finally asked.

"You can cooperate, please. I know it's going to be annoying, but we are going to be watching you and protecting you all the time. You need to tell us where you are going and when you are going, so one or more of us can be with you. We're going to try and let you live your lives as normal as you usually do, but just know that we will always be around." I instructed.

"Eventually as this thing gets closer, you will move into our house and stay there. There will be no going to work or going to school. Whatever you need, we will get for you. If you need to hunt, we will collect the blood that you need, because our house will be the only safe place for you where this thing cannot hurt you." Halia said.

"What? So we have to be stuck in a house doing absolutely nothing! That's completely unfair!" Rosalie shouted and sat on the edge of the couch.

"Fine, do what you want." Bella said as she walked away from the window and sat back in her seat, "But you will die." She shrugged and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you guys were supposed to protect us." Rosalie scowled.

"We are, but I'm not protecting anyone who's going to make it more difficult than it needs to be. I mean seriously, Rosalie, what's going to change out in the world if you're stuck in the house, huh? Nothing! There is still going to be the same dismal malls and stores that are out there now, so it's not going to kill you if you have to stay in the house for a while." Bella said as she stared at Rosalie with a bored look on her face. I internally sighed; there wasn't much of anything these days that could put a smile on my baby sister's face.

Rosalie rolled her eyes with a huff and sat back on the couch as she snuggled into Emmett's side.

"Look, we are going to try and move you in a month in advance, so that's all you have to spend in the house. It really won't be that long." Alicia tried to smooth the situation over.

"That will be fine; we will _all_ be very respectful and try to give you as much help as we can." Carlisle said in an authoritive voice towards Rosalie.

"Is there anything else we can do? Can we fight?" Jasper asked.

"We aren't exactly sure, because we don't know how this thing consumes vampires. Hopefully, Ethan will catch up with it and find out more before we continue." I answered, "I think that is all we have to discuss about this."

"Wait, please." Carlisle said as I was about to stand up, "I have a few more questions about you all if that is okay." He pleaded.

I looked at my sisters and cousin. Alicia and Halia smiled in agreement and Bella wore a look of indifference, so I gestured for him to continue as I sat back down.

"Thank you." he said, "Now, I've read much about you when I was living with the Volturi, but none of the books said anything about how you came to be. Were you born, created, or…just were?"

"Oh, yes, do you have parents?" Esme asked as she gazed at us with a look of hope.

I stiffened, "Well, um…" I stuttered. Just then Bella's list appeared in front of her face and I sighed gratefully. She took the old, yellow scroll that looked like it would fall apart if the wind blew on it in her hands and look it over with a grimace.

Bella looked at Halia, asking her with her eyes if she could sense any life, but Halia shook her head.

"I'll see you later." Bella grumbled as she got up and began walking out of the house. Before she rounded the corner out of our sight, fire encompassed her body and she was suddenly gone.

The Cullen's gasped at what they saw.

"Oh, no, is she alright?" Esme asked as she stood up.

"She is fine, Esme, that is just how she teleports." I assured her.

"She teleports by fire?" Edward asked incredulously.

I shrugged indifferently, "My teleportation looks like a tornado."

"Mine looks like fog." Alicia spoke up.

"Mine is a bright flash." Halia confessed lastly.

"That's…so cool." Alice squealed, "Can one of you do it with me?" she asked excitedly.

I chuckled, "Maybe next time." I said and laughed quietly at her answering pout.

"Why did you look reluctant to speak when Carlisle asked the question?" Jasper asked, getting back to business.

I looked at Alicia and Halia before turning back to the family before us, "Because Bella does not know the truth." I consented.

"The truth about what?" Carlisle asked.

"The truth about how we came to be. She thinks that we were created, but the truth is that we were born as well. She does not remember being a child, but that is something we have yet to figure out why ourselves. The truth is that we were born in a type of Virgin Mary scenario. Our mother was the village prostitute and was about to die when one of God's helper Angels was sent to give her a message. If she carried us one by one, then she would be granted immortal life, not as a vampire, but to just live and have her life back. So she agreed, and she took care of me, then Alicia, but when Bella was born and she was granted her immortal life, she left us without turning back. I was thirteen at the time, so I took care of us. It was fairly easy, because we didn't have to eat or sleep, but our mother, surprisingly, was not a bad mother. She took care of us, fed us, and clothed us, but I guess she never really felt love for us." I finished.

"Why did you keep this from Bella?" Esme asked.

I thought a little before answering, "As Bella grew up and she was able to notice things, she would look longingly at families who had parents. She often asked about ours, but how do you tell a child that after they were born, our mother stopped caring for us and left, because she never really loved us. So, I told her that we were created for a purpose. We knew what we were, even when we weren't fully Angels yet. We knew of the power that we would have and our gift in life. She believed me, of course, and stopped asking around the age of seven."

"If she is living then that means that you must've seen her a few times." Emmett said.

"We've seen her out of the thousands of years that we've been around and have only spoken to her once. She asked about Bella, though she didn't know her name until we told her. She didn't even stick around long enough to name Bella. After that first time, we pass her by without speaking; it's just…better that way." Alicia answered this time.

"What age did you become Angels?" Carlisle, fortunately, changed the subject.

"We all stopped aging at the age of seventeen and became Angels." Halia said.

"Do you have wings?" Alice asked, and we shook our head, no. She sighed, dejectedly and leaned into Jasper.

"Why doesn't Bella have a mate?" Edward asked.

"Because I don't need one." Bella said, walking in, as I opened my mouth to answer. She sat back in the chair she occupied before as she looked at Edward. "Why don't you have a mate?" she asked defiantly.

"…Because I don't need one." Edward mumbled and looked away.

"I thought you said that our body would be engulfed by the flames of hell if we saw your list." Emmett accused.

Bella turned her attention to him, "You saw the scroll, you didn't see the list." She said shortly.

"Bella, calm." I said. She could have such an attitude sometimes. She rolled her eyes, but nodded anyway.

"Can we call you Isabella, sometimes? I like it." Alice smiled. I could see in her eyes that she wanted to be my sister's friend. It was probably due to the fact that Rosalie and she were close, but they weren't as close as she wanted them to be.

"Can I call you Mary Alice, sometimes?" Bella asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Alice's eyes widened, "Wh-who?" she choked out in a stutter.

Bella's eyes widened before they softened a little. She leant forward slowly and eyed Alice, "You don't know of your past, do you?" she asked.

Alice shook her head, "Do you?" Alice's unnecessary breaths started to quicken as a look of hope crossed her expression.

Bella leant back in her chair and just stared at her for a few minutes, making the silence in the room stifling, before getting up and nodding towards the door, "Follow me." She instructed as she walked towards the front door.

Alice tried to get up, but Jasper held her down on the couch. Bella turned around when she noticed that Alice wasn't following her to see that Jasper had a vice grip on her arm as he glared at Bella.

Bella shrugged and sat back down in her chair, "If you don't want Alice to know about her past then that's your problem. One thing you _will_ learn about me is I don't offer things twice."

Alice whimpered, "Please, Jasper, she won't hurt me." She assured him as she tried to tug her arm out of his grip.

"I don't know." He hesitated.

"Well, how about this? You have five seconds before I completely change my mind, and your wife will continue to wonder who the hell she is for the rest of eternity." Bella watched him with unyielding eyes.

With two seconds to spare, he let her arm go and watched, longingly, as his mate and Bella walked out of the house.

I turned towards him, "My sister is hardcore, honest, and…well, _mean_, but she wouldn't hurt an innocent. I promise you." I tried to ease his nerves, but I could tell it did little to alleviate his anxiousness.

"Why is she, so…Rosalie?" Edward asked and chuckled when Rose hissed at him.

"Many misunderstand Bella's attitude for hate, but it's not that at all. Imagine always being surrounded by death…to _be_ death. She doesn't even get the satisfaction of taking souls to heaven like she used to, because it meant that another life was lost. On top of that, she doesn't have a mate to balance her out, someone who will be there at a drop of a dime to talk to her if she needs it. She is, essentially, alone, and unfortunately that is a feeling that she has gotten used to. Her brutal honesty and impatience comes from thousands of years of not having to sensor how she feels around other people or having to wait for someone. And her being hard core comes from thousands of years of dragging people to hell. Bella is the strongest out of all of us, and that's not because of power, it is because she can deal with emotions that would kill the rest of us in an instant." Alicia explained.

"What kind of emotions?" Jasper asked. I know his curiosity came from the fact that he is not able to feel us.

"Well, really, there is only one emotion that we could never survive." I said.

"Being alone." Edward mumbled as he stared out the window, not noticing that we were all looking at him.

"Yeah...being alone." I whispered. When we became full Angels, we knew that our mates were out there and we found them without difficulty, but Bella…she looked, and looked, and looked, but soon gave up. After five hundred years of searching for her mate, Bella decided that she wasn't meant to have one and began pushing away from us. We tried to stay as close to her as we could, but when she left without telling any of us, and didn't contact us for ten years; I knew that she was telling us that she was fine by herself and to enjoy being together. So we did, and I've regretted leaving her alone every day.

"Can you guys die?" Emmett asked next.

"No, we can get very weak, but we cannot die. If that were to happen then the world would be sent into chaos and all would cease to exist." Alicia answered.

I heard the door open and Bella walked into the house with Alice, who looked like she was concentrating. Jasper got up and in seconds was by her side.

"Alice, what's wrong, why do you feel distressed." He asked.

"Sh-…I." she tried to get out, but shook her head.

"What did you do to her?" Jasper demanded.

Bella rolled her eyes, "She just learned of her past, something that's been a mystery to her for decades. She's a little shell-shocked."

Alice shook her head, "She won't tell me who my creator is." Alice whispered. The room fell silent as Alice curled into Jasper.

"Why would you tell her of her past, but refuse to tell her who created her? Who she is, is still apart of who created her." Edward asked with a look of disgust.

"I won't tell her, because it's not the right time to." she sighed, bored with this conversation already.

"Then when is the right time?" Jasper growled.

"When she can handle it."

"I can handle it now!" Alice shouted with wide glistening eyes. If she could cry then she would have her own personal pool right now.

"No, you are not."

"Please, Bella!"

"No."

"Please…"

"Nope." She popped the 'p'.

"Just…" Alice began, but Bella was in her face before she could finish.

"No, I will not tell you right now, because you are not emotionally ready for it, _nor_ do you have any idea just how horrid your creator was. Did he save you? Yes, and you now know from what, but it was not out of some sympathetic love for you, it was out of a grotesque obsession with you that he kept you alive. When you find out who he is and why he changed you, it'll make _Rosalie's_ death look like a fairy tale ending." She explained in a low, calm voice, that I knew was only covering up a large amount of annoyance and impatience.

Alice gulped and nodded her head.

"I'm ready to leave." Bella said, never taking her eyes off of Alice. Alicia and Halia stood up with me and walked towards the door with Carlisle and Esme following.

I guess it _is_ best that we go.

BPOV

"Thank you for what you are doing. You didn't have to agree to protect my family and I, so we are very grateful and want to open up our home to you, though I know that you'll be around most of the time anyway. Just know that you're welcome." Carlisle said as he gave each of us a hug. Mine was stiffer, as I wasn't used to body contact other than with my family, but I gave him an awkward hug anyway.

Esme gave each of us a hug as well, and I expected my reaction to be similar to Carlisle's as I anticipated it. When I was engulfed in her arms, I felt my body stiffen, but surprisingly it relaxed as she whispered a thank you in my ear. My reaction to her, frightened me, so I pulled away quickly, and walked out, not wanting to see the hurt expression I knew was on her face.

I ran as fast as I could to the spot in the forest where our house was hidden and thought the password. Running into the house and into my bedroom, I locked the door and fell back onto my bed.

Was I being a little overdramatic?

Possibly.

Did I care?

Never.

Am I going to avoid Esme?

Like the plague.

She is messing with my emotions; emotions that I buried eight feet below ground and took solace in them never surfacing to burden me, but it seems that in just one night, Esme Cullen has dug up those emotions, brushed them off, and restored them.

She restored my yearning for a mother.

"Get a grip, Bella!" I smacked my forehead. I never had a mother and I didn't need one now. I got up and walked into my large walk-in closet. Getting up on my tippy toes, I took down my jewelry box from the top shelf. I sat back on my bed and opened it to see the one piece of jewelry I kept in it.

I took out my Angel pendent necklace and put it on. It was extremely old and very fragile. When all of us angels assembled, we made necklaces to represent who we were for us girls, while the men made a wristband out of the same material, wax.

We carved the pendants out of wax and molded a small angel gazing up at the sky into it. After, we dipped it into pure gold and let it harden, so we could keep the pendant forever. Over time, the gold became rusty looking, but it still looked beautiful.

I only wore this necklace when I was back with the clan, choosing to always keep it tucked away in this box, so it wouldn't be ruined or harmed.

The necklace reminded me of who I was and what I was supposed to do. My job was to protect this family, and I will protect them with my life.

A knock on my door woke me up from my inner vow and I looked to see my two sisters and cousin standing at my door looking confused, probably about my reaction to Esme. I shrugged, answering their silent question while telling them to drop it with my eyes.

Thankfully, they conceded and gasped as they saw the necklace around my neck. They always wore theirs, but they knew when I wore mine, that means that I am here to stay until my job is done, and I think they took solace in knowing that I wasn't leaving anytime soon.

"Do you want to eat? I know we don't need to, but it does make a small difference in our strength." Celina said. Nodding, I got up and followed them into the kitchen. Within minutes, we had made a simple sandwich and chips and were eating in silence. It wasn't awkward, but I could feel the tension ringing in the air.

The silence gave me a chance to think back to the conversation I had with Alice about her past.

_Flashback_

_I walked out of the house with Alice following behind me. As soon as she closed the door, I began to run away from the house and away from wondering ears._

_If Alice wanted to tell her family what I told her, then that would be her choice, but until then they will have to remain in the dark._

_I was giving Alice a chance to know part of who she was. I personally know how it feels to not know who you were, to be completely left in the dark. I have absolutely no idea why I can't remember anything about my childhood until the age of fourteen, but that's the way it is. Of course, my sisters told me about how I was when I was a child, but it's not the same as knowing and remembering yourself. I feel like I lost a part of me, a big part of my life that was supposed to define who I was now, but it seems I was cheated of that like I was cheated of parents and a mate._

_Sighing, I came to a stop in a clearing after running for ten minutes. We were about two miles away from the house, giving the family no chance of hearing what I was about to reveal to Alice._

_I sat on a large boulder that sat in the middle of the clearing and glanced at the dark sky that was littered with sparkling stars. Alice sat on the smaller boulder next to me, and waited quietly for her story._

_"About ninety two years ago, two names on my list directed me to a horrifying place that made me sick to my stomach. The stench of blood, sweat, and excrement was the worse that I had ever encountered, and I thanked God that I didn't have to stay there for too long. I collected my souls and was about to leave out of a window when a piercing cry from down the hall made me stop and walk towards it." I began and looked down to Alice to see that her eyes were closed._

_"It was extremely dark, but with my enhanced eyesight, I was able to see inside the room that was only lit with a small lamp hanging above. Strapped to a chair was a small girl with short, pitch black hair and a pretty face that was contorted in massive pain. I watched as a man stood over her and injected her with some sort of solution after the young girl stopped screaming, but as soon as the liquid reached her bloodstream, she again began to scream and beg for death. I listened as the man spoke to her, 'everything is alright, my sweet girl. It's almost over.' I became morbidly fascinated and watched as he continued with experiment after experiment. My heart broke for the young girl, but I could do nothing."_

_I stopped once again and looked at Alice too see her looking at me with curiosity and a small tinge of hate. I could understand the hate part, but the curiosity made me want to roll my eyes. I knew she wanted to know of her past, but who would want to hear about her own torture story? She could tell me to move on if she wanted, and I would do it if she requested, but it seemed that she is going to want every detail._

_Sighing, I continued. "I watched as he did shock treatments, and injected different colored liquids into the girl. I rejoiced silently when he stopped and unstrapped her. She would not have to suffer any more, at least not for a while. Backing up and hiding in the darkness, I watched as the man carried the girl out, and that is when I saw his eyes. They were ruby red, not the vibrant crimson that would have been if the vampire drank from the girl, so I knew that he would be feeding soon. He sniffed the air, probably catching my scent by the door, but shrugged it off when the girl groaned and shifted a little. I followed behind him as he placed her on a cot in a cell and stroked her sweat covered forehead, pushing her bangs from her eyes. 'Sleep well, Mary' he said and walked out towards the opposite direction from me. I went in search to find out who this girl was, and broke into a room that said 'Personal Files'. Digging into the M's, I found three Mary's and their picture."_

_I turned my body towards Alice and looked at her, "There I saw your picture and by it was your name, Mary Alice Brandon, Biloxi, Mississippi, seventeen years old. I went in search of your family, and found that you were from a moderately wealthy family who prided themselves on their social life. I read more of your file and found that you were admitted, because you kept speaking of premonitions to your mother, and they believed that you had the devil in you, so they admitted you into an asylum. You had a younger sister, Cynthia Brandon, who is of course dead now. You're tombstone matches the date of your entry, so they faked your death as a cover story. I stayed and watched not only you but a few more other patients in that asylum. I stayed closer to you, because you had the worse out of all of them. One day, another red eyed vampire came to the asylum and posed as a doctor. He took interest in you and was about to drink from you, when the other vampire stole you and changed you in the forest. He left you there, promising that he'd find you one day, and well…yeah." I furrowed my eyebrows._

_"I know it's not your whole entire life, but it is what I know of you." I sort of apologized without really apologizing at all. She remained quiet, soaking up the information that I just gave her._

_About ten minutes later, she turned back to me, "Why didn't you stop him?" she asked with a clipped tone._

_"I am not allowed to intercede with what the world is doing. I am only allowed to do my job. If I would have interceded, you would probably not be a vampire today. Instead, you probably be rotting six feet underground."_

_She nodded, "Do you mind telling me who my creator is?" she asked._

_I jumped off the boulder and stood a few feet away from her. Glancing into her eyes, I stared, and saw a hint of hysteria, curiosity, depression, and hope. She was on a verge of a break down, "Yes, I do mind." I said and began to run back to the house. She didn't follow me until after a few minutes later, but I knew that she must have been surprised at my answer._

_I couldn't tell her who her creator was; she just wasn't ready._

_End of Flashback_

I must have been in my own head for a while, because when I came to, the kitchen was empty with only me sitting at the isle, a sandwich with only one bite in it and a plate of chips still sitting in front of me.

I looked at the clock above the sink to see that it was half past midnight. For two hours, I was sitting at the isle just thinking.

Finishing my food quickly, I went back to my room, took a shower and headed to bed for the rest of the night.

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep_

Instead of setting the clock on fire, I froze it in a block of ice and shattered it with my fist.

"We cannot keep replacing your alarm clocks, Isabella." Celina chided me. I cracked one eye open and watched her go to a small closet by my bathroom and open it. Inside were rows of the exact same clocks that I had melted and shattered.

Sighing, I got up, knowing it was futile to remain in bed and got dressed. I put on a brown, off the shoulder, long sleeved tunic and skinny jeans. Slipping on my light brown, Jimmy Choo Sandals, I brushed my teeth and curled my hair. Clipping half of it back, I didn't bother with putting on makeup. Instead, I put on lip gloss, grabbed my bag and went downstairs.

Everyone was ready, except for Halia, who only kept us waiting for a minute. I grabbed a granola bar and the keys before heading towards the car.

"Do we approach the Cullen's when we get to school?" Halia asked.

"Why not, they know we have to be around them." I mumbled.

"We cannot invade their space, Bells." Alicia said from the backseat.

"Well, for the next few months, they are going to have to get used to their space being invaded, or die. I'm sure they won't mind us being around when they think about the second option." I smirked. I didn't mind allowing them to die. The vampire race was nothing but a hindrance to my job, anyway.

CeCe smacked my shoulder, "Stop thinking about letting them die. We are here to protect them and get rid of this thing, so jump on the guard dog bandwagon or grin and bear it." She demanded.

"Fine." I hissed. Though I'd rather be doing my own thing, I guess I'll have no other choice _but_ to stay.

The car fell silent for the rest of the ride, and smartly so; they knew how much I hated orders and were preparing themselves for my cold demeanor. We all had our own way of dealing with emotions, and being bitchy was mine.

Celina usually created a storm when she was upset. Alicia would break a few couples up, but later brought them back together when she calmed down, and Halia would meditate, postponing life until she was ready.

I parked by the van, and headed towards the Cullen's with my sister's and Halia following. Gasps and whispers filled the parking lot as they recognized that we were about to approach the infamous family.

_".God! Are they about to do what I think they are?"_

_"Good luck, they don't speak to anyone."_

_"Edward is mine! And they are going to _know_ it!"_ I recognized the voice to belong to a Lauren Mallory. The blonde haired dipstick was planning something delicious; I can feel the mischief rolling off of her.

Alice was bouncing as she watched us approach them with a bright smile. Emmett was smiling as well, but the rest looked on in uncertainty.

"Hi, guys! How was your night?" Alice said as she gave each of us a hug. I decided not to return the hug like the other three did, hoping she would get the message to stop touching me. I saw that she was hurt, but I looked away bored. She may have decided to try and be friends with us, but I, in no way, want to have a personal relationship with these bloodsuckers.

"Peachy." I grumbled.

"It was fine, thank you Alice" Celina said a little louder than necessary as she gave me a pointed look. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger.

I looked up at Emmett when I heard his snicker, "You're like a female Eddie." He said, and laughed when Edward punched his shoulder.

Rolling my eyes, I turned to Celina who was having a conversation with Alice.

"Will you guys come over to have a slumber party this weekend? Oh!" she squealed, "We could go shopping too! Would you like that?" she asked excitedly.

"I don't know, Alice. It's very nice of you to invite us over, but I think that we should keep a professional relationship." Celina said.

"Oh, come on, CeCe! We're going to be here for a while, why not make a friendship out of it. It's not like their human; we can keep their friendship for eternity." Halia said as she clapped and bounced with Alice. God, it was freaky how similar those two are.

Celina finally nodded after contemplating, making me groan internally.

Alice and Halia squealed, "We can give each other manicures and pedicures, do each other's hair, share stories, talk about our boys! I mean…" Alice looked apologetically at me.

I rolled my eyes, it seems I would be doing that a lot now, "Don't worry about me, I won't be there." I assured her.

"Bu-but you _have_ to be, it's a girls night." Alice whispered dejectedly. I knew she was craving to have new company other than her family, but I am one person she didn't need as a friend.

"And you'll have plenty of them. I have a job to do, anyway. My list could pop up at any moment, and I'd have to leave anyway so…" I tried to make an excuse, but it didn't seem like anyone was buying it.

"Isabella will be there along with the rest of us." Celina silently ordered me. I glared at her before walking away towards the school when the bell rang.

The morning at school was like any other. Boring lectures, glares from jealous girls, lame pick up lines from hormonal boys, and pounds of useless homework. The real excitement went down when the lunch bell rang.

Halia and I walked in to see that Celina and Alicia were sitting at the same table as the Cullen's. I sat in between Edward and Halia and listened to the conversation at hand. I ignored it when it ventured into shopping and what they wanted to buy, deciding to stare outside and wish for the freedom I once had.

"What are you thinking?" Edward finally asked. I looked up to see his eyes full of frustration and curiosity.

"Why is it your business?" I asked defiantly.

"I guess it's not. It's just very difficult for me not to know what people are thinking…it's very frustrating." He admitted.

I exhaled in defeat, "Just thinking about how I wish I was free again. You know, roaming around instead of being stuck in one place."

"I'm sorry that you have to do this for us. I'm sure we wouldn't blame you if you left."

"I guess it's not you all's fault for having something that wants to kill you going after you. And I _can't_ leave. Once, I'm given an order from Ethan, I have to follow it. If I could rebel against it, I would, but we literally feel physical pain if we do. It's because of the hold he has on us. We are connected to him, and what he says goes. Ultimately, when Ethan orders us to do something, it is our duty to please him, and if he is not pleased and happy, then we failed." I tried to explain to him, but it was quite difficult.

He stared at me the whole time I was talking, as if what I was telling him was the secret to life.

He nodded, "So, basically, you're stuck here." It wasn't a question.

"Basically, I'm stuck here." I confirmed. I was about to say something else when his body tensed. I raised an eyebrow in question, but his narrowed eyes darted over his shoulder. I looked behind me to see Lauren, sauntering? I guess you could call it that, but it looked more like her hip was broken, over to our table.

"Hi, Edward." She said in a deep voice that I suspected was supposed to try and be sexy as she squeezed herself in the nonexistent space between Edward and my chair. Surprisingly, she sat in his lap and turned her fishy face towards me with a smirk. "I was thinking…"

"That's definitely a bad sign." I interjected and listened with satisfaction as everyone at our table laughed, even Edward.

"Like I was saying," she glared at me and I shrug with a bored face, "I was thinking we should go on a date this weekend. This hard to get attitude is getting old, babe, and I know that you must have…needs." She winked her fishy eye.

Edward sighed with agitation, "For the last time in three years, Lauren, I'm not playing hard to get. I don't want you or any of the other girls at this school and I'd appreciate it if you'd get off!" he pushed her off his lap as softly as he could and shoved her away from our table lightly.

Lauren stumbled back a little, but caught her foot before her face became acquainted with the floor.

She scoffed, "But you want to talk to that purple eyed freak? If I didn't think you were gay before then I definitely do now! How could you want a piece of white trash like that when you could have me?" she glared and screeched, causing the whole cafeteria to quiet down and look at us. "I am giving you one more chance, Edward Cullen, do you want me or not?"

"If he has been telling you that he doesn't want you for the past three years, then you're dumber than I thought." I laughed with my table.

"You want to say that to my face, bitch!" she yelled and before anyone could stop me, my chair made a loud scratching sound on the floor as I got in her face.

I watched with pleasure as fear emanated through her eyes and her body shook.

"I don't repeat myself, but seeing as you have a brain capacity of a flea, I'll say this _one_ more time. If he has been telling you that he doesn't want you for the past three years, then you are dumber than I thought." I said in a low voice, but loud enough that everyone could still hear.

I guess she grasped enough confidence when I began walking back towards the table, because before I knew it, she grabbed my arm, spun me around and pulled me toward her fist.

You're fast human, but not fast enough. I grabbed her fist, twisted it over her head to spin her around until her back was to my chest, before pushing her off me and onto the floor. Flipping her over onto her back, I straddled her waste, grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her up to my face.

"The last person you want for an enemy is me, so I advise you to calm the hell down and go back to your table like a good little girl, before I smear your remains all over this cafeteria. Do we have an understanding?" I hissed.

She whimpered with a nod before scrambling to her feet when I finally got off of her.

"BITCH!" I heard her scream from behind me as I was walking away, and felt both her hands in my hair pulling me back towards her. I grabbed her wrists with one hand and squeezed them hard enough that would make her let go, but not snap them in half. When she let go, I turned around and ripped the material she called a skirt from around her waist, ruining the material.

I sat back in my seat, not bothering to look back as the cafeteria erupted in laughter, drowning out her screams and cries as she ran out trying to cover her thong clad butt.

It took ten minutes for the cafeteria to calm the hell down. Seriously, it wasn't even that funny…

The rest of the lunch hour was filled with small drabbling before leaving to finish the rest of the day at school. Biology passed with small chatter between Edward and me, since we had a lab to do. He would ask me questions and I would answer them the best I could.

When the day was finally over, the girls and I drove home. We were about to walk back out to run to the Cullen's when Celina's phone began to ring. We all knew that it would be Ethan, so we gathered around it while she put it on speaker.

"Hello, Ethan." Celina answered.

"Hello, Celina, Alicia, Halia, and Bella. We have an update, so please listen carefully." He greeted us. His voice sounded extremely serious, so we all gathered in closer.

"We're listening." Alicia said.

"There has been a new development in the situation. It seems that this…thing, has the power to possess. It has possessed several vampires and we've killed most of them, but a couple slipped away before we could stop them. They are coming your way too, but they keep making detours. It seems that they are under an assignment to make some sort of army. I don't know when they'll reach you, but you need to be ready. More vampires are going to come your way, and you need to prepare the Cullen's. They are going to have to fight too." Ethan explained.

"Oh, no." Halia gasped. I began to rub her back to calm her down as best I could.

"Your protection duty is officially starting now. We'll be there in a few days to help, so hang in there." He reassured us.

"Okay, we're on our way over there now. We'll explain it to them." Celina said with conviction.

"Okay, I love you all. Be safe." He said and hung up.

We looked at each other before rushing out of the house and immediately running to the Cullen's. We didn't bother knocking, since Esme and Carlisle reassured us that we were welcome anytime we wanted.

I had a feeling the vampires would sense that something was wrong, and I was proved right when everyone, even Carlisle, came rushing downstairs and stood in front of us pensively.

"Something's wrong." Alice said as her eyes continuously glazed over every other minute.

"What do you see?" I asked her.

"I don't know! I keep getting these flickers of vampires walking in the forest, but I don't know where they're going." She said and ran a frustrated hand through her hair.

"It's okay, Alice, we've just got an update from Ethan." Celina said and began to explain all the news that was told to us.

"What are we going to do?" Esme asked as she hung onto Carlisle. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, as if they were the only barrier the vampires couldn't get through.

"We fight." Jasper said as Major Whitlock came out to play.

"How many did you see, Alice?" I asked her.

"Twenty five, then a few destroy each other on the way, so twenty two." She mumbled. I could tell that her not being able to get a clear view on what was going to happen was frustrating her, but she was going to have to suck it up and get over it. Her not seeing the full results is going to be a continuous thing, so she can't get distracted by them.

The room was silent as the news began to soak in. They were going to have to fight for their lives sooner than they thought.

"The wolves." Emmett mumbles.

"Emmett, dear, what do the wolves have to do with this?" Esme asked.

"Once they catch wind of what's going to happen here, they're going to think it was our fault and come to attack us. Then we'll have angry werewolves and rabid newborns on our hands." He explained like it was obvious.

"Wait! There are werewolves here?" Halia asked and the Cullen's nodded.

"It would have been great to get a little warning then." I grumbled and thought about kicking Ethan's butt from here back to his home in Athens.

Alice was speaking when my list appeared in front of my face.

"What? No, you can't go." She whined.

"It's okay, there's only one person on my list, so it shouldn't take long." I said before teleporting to a hospital in Vancouver.

No one could see me as I walked through the halls, like a ghost.

Eventually, I came to a room at the end of the hall. I watched through the window as a family cried over a small child, lying lifeless in the bed. As I watched, I could feel the little girl's soul appear next to me. I looked down at her, and admired her beauty.

She couldn't have been more than five, with wild blonde curls for hair and big brown eyes. Her chubby, red cheeks made her look all the more adorable and I was sad that she had to have died like this. At the hands of a drunk driver.

I kneeled in front of her, "Hi, Peyton." I said gently.

"Hi, who are you?" she asked hesitantly.

I smiled softly, "I'm an angel."

"I thought so! You're so pretty." She smiled and it slowly fell when the words sunk in, "Are you here to take me to heaven?"

"Yeah, I'm going to take you to heaven."

"But what if I don't want to go? My mommy's gonna miss me." she asked as tears began to form in her eyes.

"I know you don't, baby, but you have to. But know that your family loves you so very much and they would want you to come with me." I said as I held out my hand. I had to convince her to go, or her soul won't cross over. Then, I'd have to drag her to heaven, and that's not the way I wanted to do it.

"Will she be okay?" she asked after staring at her mother through the mirror crying over her lifeless body.

"She'll be sad for a while, but then she'll remember that you're in heaven watching over them and she'll be happy that _you're_ safe and happy."

She stared at me for a few minutes before nodding her head and grabbing my hand. I got back up and began to walk away from the room. Suddenly, there was a bright flash and then we were standing in the hospital, except, now everything was white and quiet, and there was no one around but us.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"We're at the cross over. It's where you go so you can calm down and accept that you are moving on before I take you to heaven." I answered her truthfully. "So, are you ready?"

"Yes…I'm ready."

A portal appeared in front of us. Through it, you could see the sky and the clouds. A figure began to walk towards us, and I knew this was where I and the girl parted. I walked with her through the portal, stepping on a cloud, and waiting for the figure to reach us.

"Grandma!" Peyton squealed and ran to the elderly woman when she finally got to us.

"Hello, my darling." the woman hugged her. Peyton's clothes soon changed from the hospital gown to a white sundress.

"Bye, Angel." Peyton waved as her and her grandmother walked away. I waved my goodbye before stepping back through the portal and teleporting back to the Cullen's.

I walked through the door to see that everyone was still in the living room, except they were now sitting down and discussing the next actions they needed to take.

I sat by Edward on the couch and listened to Carlisle.

"I think we should call them now and meet with them at the border. Maybe if we explain to them what's going on, then they will fight with us as Allies." He mused.

"It would give us a better chance at survival." Jasper agreed.

"Then we should call them. If that means my family has a better chance at living, then let's try it." Esme nodded and looked at all of us. When her eyes reached mine, I turned my face towards the window. I knew that would hurt her, but I can't handle the feelings of wanting a mother she always seems to bring out of me when I'm near her.

Carlisle nodded and dialed the Quileute's number on the phone.

_"Hello?" _a gruff voice answered.

"Hello, this is Carlisle Cullen." Carlisle said politely, "Is this Billy?"

_"What do you want?" _I could hear the distaste in his voice.

"We have a serious situation that could risk the lives of the people on your reservation. I would like to meet up and talk about it." Carlisle requested.

There was silence on the other line, _"…Fine, we'll meet at the border now."_ Billy said and hung up before Carlisle could say bye.

Sighing, he hung up his phone and turned to us, "Let's go." I summoned my chain and wrapped it around my shoulders and waist. I never went into danger without it, and though I knew I could kill the wolves before they could howl at the moon, I preferred to have it wrapped around me just in case.

We ran for ten minutes in the woods before abruptly stopping. In the air was a strong smell of wet dog and musk, but it didn't smell too bad. The Cullen's could say otherwise, though; by the looks on their faces it seems the wolves must smell like shit to them.

Soon, an extremely large wolf walked out of the trees. He was all black and was growling viciously at us. Then five other wolves walked out. A wolf with russet brown fur stood at the left of the black wolf, while another dark gray wolf stood to the black wolf's right. A chocolate brown wolf, lighter grey wolf, and dark brown wolf were scattered behind them.

On top of the russet wolf was an old man with long salt and pepper hair. If I were to guess, I would say that he would be Billy.

The black wolf turned back and walked into the cover of the trees. Soon, a tall, muscular man with copper skin and short black hair came out, clad only in cut off shorts. He didn't even look at us, he just took the wheel chair from between the teeth of the dark grey wolf and set it on the ground before taking Billy off the russet wolf and sitting him in the chair.

"Thank you, Sam." Billy said.

When they finally finished, they turned to us.

"What do you want, leeches?" Billy asked.

"Hello to you too." I mumbled, which only earned me growling from the wolves. I forced myself not to roll my eyes; as if they could hurt me.

"Billy, we have a serious situation on our hands." Carlisle began.

"Then get to explaining." Sam growled along with the wolves. I sighed and began to inspect my nails, I seriously needed a manicure.

Carlisle told them all about the thing that has appeared and what it is doing. He told them of the army of vampires that was coming, but he left out who my sisters, cousin, and I were.

When Carlisle was through, Billy began to speak to Sam in a language that I have yet to learn, and didn't care to. After a five minute conversation together they turned back to us.

"We would like to join the fight." Sam said.

"That is what I was hoping you would say." Carlisle sighed in relief, "Since Jasper is the most experienced with newborns, he will be the one to teach us how to fight them and survive."

"When and where do we meet up?" Sam asked.

At this point, as Carlisle was telling them that we were going to begin training in a week, I was throwing my ring up and catching it, but I accidently smacked it with my hand and set it flying across the border and landed next to a tree.

That's when all hell broke loose.

I walked across the border and was immediately attacked by the russet colored wolf. He bit down on my arm, but I grabbed his muzzle and flipped him onto his back, making him rip my shirt sleeve with his teeth.

The dark grey wolf jumped in, but was attacked by Halia, sending him flying into the tree where my ring was. I was about to punch the russet colored wolf in the throat, instantly killing him when Carlisle's voice rang loudly through the air telling us to stop.

I ran over to my ring, grabbed it and ran back over to the border. The russet wolf was about to follow me, so I turned around whipped off my chain, ready to wrap it around his body. I don't take too kindly to being attacked.

"BELLA! NO!" Carlisle yelled along with Celina. I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me, trying to hold me against my struggling.

"Bella, calm down!" I heard Edward's velvet voice in my ear.

_Velvet? Jeez, Bella, you're in the middle of a fight!_

I calmed down, but was still breathing heavily as I glared daggers at the russet wolf who was growling viciously at me.

"You might want to warn your leech friends just what happens when you cross our border." Sam said as he walked over to the wolf I fought with and turned towards me as he glared, "You get killed."

That sent me into hysterics. I mean, think about it! Someone telling death herself that they were going to die? Now that's a knee slapper!

Edward let my arms go and touched my forehead with his hand, "Are you alright, Bella?" he asked as he gave me a wary look.

"I'm fine, it's just that he told _me_, of all people, that he was going to kill me." That had me chuckling a little again.

"You find that funny, leech?" another tall boy growled. I looked around to see that the russet furred wolf was gone, so that must be him. This boy was tall as well, with large muscles. He had black hair that was cropped short.

"There's just one problem, _mutt_! I'm not a vampire." I smirked. "Take a look at my eyes, you idiot!"

He stared at them with Sam and Billy before talking to them in that annoying language again.

"Then what are you?" Sam asked.

"I'm your worst nightmare if you ever attack me again." I said calmly, but my voice grew a little deeper and quieter.

The other boy scoffed, "Jake!" Sam said to the boy. Ah, so the russet colored wolf's name is Jake? Or is it short for Jacob? I don't care.

CeCe stepped forward and stood by me, "I am Celina Swan. The one you just attacked is my baby sister, Isabella Swan." She said and beckoned the other two forward.

"I am Alicia Swan." Ali said.

"And I am Halia Dwyer." Halia finished.

"We are…"

"Angels." Billy whispered, interrupting Celina. I really wished someone would let her finish, it makes the climax of the introduction much cooler.

"What, Billy?" Sam asked.

"I've only heard Legends about you, but…but you're really here, you're really…you're real." He chuckled once and shook his head in disbelief.

"What the hell are you talking about, dad?" Jake asked. Oh, so they're _father_ and_ son_. Delicious.

"I'm talking about the four girls who are in front of you are not vampires. They're Angels." He explained. The rest of the wolves padded into the forest and came back a few minutes later dressed only cut off shorts. Was that some type of dress code?

"Like, with wings?" another wolf asked.

"I don't really know, Paul. I've only heard legends through our ancestors." He explained, "You're going to have to ask them."

"No, we do not have wings, Paul, we levitate." Celina explained.

"What's makes them so special?" Jake asked Billy.

"How about the fact that we can kill you before you can even pick up a foot to run?" I said as I stared at him.

"Yeah, okay." He scoffed.

"Jacob, do not insult them! Especially, Isabella." Billy warned.

"Yeah? And why can't I?" he growled as he stalked towards me.

"Because you're pissing off the Angel of Death." I said as I set my chain on fire, getting ready to show him just what happens when you piss me off.

"NO!" Billy yelled as he reached for Jacob, but I was already sending the end of my chain towards him.

"Bella, please…" I heard Esme whimper. Against my will, my hand that was holding onto the chain wined back, sending it towards me. I wrapped it around myself again and just stared.

Never has anyone been able to stop me when I have started to use my chain.

_Until now…_

What's happening to me?

_I don't understand..._

I have never run before, but I couldn't stay here.

I have to go somewhere far away.

Somewhere Esme won't be.

* * *

**A/N: Well, do you love it, hate it, want to burn it in a slow fire over a grill? I am really interested in what you all have to say, so please leave reviews or I can't improve my writing. Thank you! **

**Until next update! **

**Taylor'sbaby1**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey you guys! I am truly, truly excited about this chapter, and I'm not even going to waste your time with a long authors note. Just know that the pictures will be on my homepage.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I felt my breaths quicken as if I could hyperventilate, but before I could lose myself in front of everyone, I took off running along the treaty line. From the little space in my mind that could think about other things other than what the hell just happened, I knew I was running towards Idaho.

I heard the fading voices of the Cullens and my family yelling after me, but I couldn't turn back. I had to go for a few days and figure out how this insignificant little vampire could control me without knowing.

_"You can't run all the time, Isabella." _Ethan's voice appeared in my head.

"Shut the hell up! Just…just _shut up_!" I said out loud. To anyone else it would look like I was talking to myself.

_"I will allow you to run _now_, but you have to be back soon. You have a job to do."_

"Piss off! _Allow_ me to do anything my ass. If I chose to take the pain, you wouldn't be able to control me so easily." I growled.

_"Careful, Isabella! I will not take such a tone from you."_

"You are walking on thin ice, Ethan, I'm warning you." I said through clenched teeth. Everyone knew I had more to my powers than just taking souls to heaven or hell and he was pushing it.

_"Those are just empty threats, Isabella. Now, you have three days to get back to the Cullens before I come and find you, do you understand me?"_

"." I hissed.

_"Three days." _He fading voice whispered.

Hmm, three days, huh? So, I have three days to figure out how to get out of this protection detail.

I continued to run through the forest until I came across a beat up shack in the woods. There was nothing on the inside except a broken wooden table and a wicker chair, dust, dirt, spiders, and any other insect you could think of.

I grabbed the chair and sat in it by the broken window to meditate, which seemed to pose a problem for me, since my thoughts wouldn't allow me to.

All that I could think of was my reaction to Esme's voice.

It was like I couldn't _control_ my body; like all rational thought left my mind when I heard her begging voice. I had this…this _feeling_ to not disappoint her.

"Ugh, what is the matter with me?" I yelled and smacked my forehead.

"Nothing." I heard a voice whisper, causing me to jump out of my seat.

"Who's there?" I hissed.

"Calm down, Bella, it's me." I heard my friend's voice as his body started to appear in front of me.

"Nathaniel, what did I tell you about doing that?" I said annoyed before falling back into the chair.

Nathaniel was my one and only friend. With his brown hair and hazel eyes, he was the most gorgeous guardian angel that I have ever met, but he just wasn't for me.

"Scared, Bells?" he asked.

"Nothing scares me and you know it." I sneered.

He held up his hands, "Woah, sorry, didn't mean to offend you."

I sighed, "No, it's not your fault, I'm just…I'm a little high strong right now."

"Right now?"

"Don't push it." I growled.

"Okay, so tell old Nathie about it." He sat down on the floor, and for a minute I was worried that his white outfit would be dirtied when I remembered that it was impossible to dirty a guardian angel's outfit. Believe me, I had fun trying.

"Have you ever tried to wear any other colors than white?" I asked. All guardian angels wore white, but I have never heard of one trying to wear another color, like pink or green.

"Don't try and change the subject missy, now tell me what's on your mind." He demanded.

Sighing, I told Nathaniel of everything that has happened to me since arriving in Forks, emphasizing on my confusing emotions that Esme brought out of me.

"Do you think it has anything to do with your mother?" he asked.

He was the only one that knew that I knew that I had a mother. I overheard James and Alicia talking a few millennia ago about seeing our mother, but not saying anything to her, so I put the pieces together. If I knew how she looked like, I would go and find her, but I didn't want to alert them of what I knew. I wanted _them_ to tell me, to reveal the lie they constantly told me as a child.

"I _know_ it is. I want to know, so badly, why she didn't want me, why she just couldn't stay until I was old enough, why…why she didn't love me." I whispered as I looked out of the window.

"Bella, just ask them to show her to you. Why make yourself suffer when you could easily find the answers?" he asked, causing me to jump out of my chair in anger and pace the room.

"Because, I want those lying deceitful angels to tell me the truth! I want them to say it to my face that I've had a mother all along, that I wasn't a parentless child, and that there was someone out there who was a part of me! A part of who I could be!" I yelled.

"Bells…"

"Do I look like her? Do I have her smile? Do I have her attitude? Do I laugh like her? _Anything_, they can give me _anything_, but they have left me to wonder who I am for far too long, and I am sick of it! I don't know who I am, Nathanial! WHERE DO I BELONG?" I screamed at the top of my longs.

I could feel my heavy, increased breaths start to slow down as I turned to my friend once again.

"Who am I?" I whispered before collapsing back into my chair, never breaking eye contact. Violet to hazel.

"I wish I could tell you, I wish…" he shook his head as he got up and sat by my legs, laying his head in my lap.

I ran my fingers through his hair, "I wish you could tell me too." I sighed heavily.

Nathaniel and I sat there, watching as the sun lowered and the moon rose, before it too lowered, signaling a new day. We sat there, in silence, and watched as the birds stretched their feathers in their nests and little creatures woke up to dew covered grass and moss.

"Aren't you supposed to be looking after your charge?" I asked after hours of silence.

"I would sense if he was planning anything bad or if he was in danger. Right now, you need me more than he does." He rubbed my knee.

I chuckled humorlessly, as it has been many millennias since I actually laughed with pure happiness, "What would I do without you?" I asked sincerely.

"Walk around aimlessly, only doing your job when you have to." he answered, knowing me all too well. And he was right, Halia may bring life into my world of death, but Nathanial brought in the light to my darkness.

"You know me too well." I voiced my thoughts.

"As all best friends should know their best friend." He nodded his head. "When do you have to go back?"

I grimaced, "You had to kill the mood." I grumbled.

"Sorry."

"I have another day to…" My words stopped short in my throat as I sensed something…sadistic in the air.

"What? What is it?" he asked as he looked up at me.

"Go to your charge and protect him." I ordered him.

"Bella…"

"Now! Just trust me, I'll talk to you later." I said as I got up.

"Okay, you know how to find me." He said as he started to disappear, "I love you, Bellsy."

"I love you, Nathie." I smiled softly as I watch his dissipate. Outside of my family and fellow Angels, yes that includes Ethan; Nathanial was the only other person I loved like family.

As soon as he was fully gone, I walked outside and took deep breaths, sniffing the air and letting my senses take over my body.

That's when it hit me like an H-bomb. So much hate, so much desire for murder! Something was wrong, something was not normal.

"What are you?" I said out loud. Whatever this was, it was supernatural. Was it the thing that Ethan and the boys are following? No, I'd imagine it would have a much stronger essence of death and despair. But this feeling I was getting, it was coming from the way that I ran. Whatever it was, it was going to Forks, so it _must_ have something to do with that thing.

I began to run back to the Cullen's house, cursing myself for staying away so long. This thing would reach them long before I did, but hopefully I would be there in time. I patted myself to see where I put my phone, when I remembered that I left it at my house.

"Damn it!" I growled; nothing was going right for me right now.

I stepped out into a patch of son so my shadow would appear.

"Go to my family and warn them of what's coming." I ordered it. Nodding, it detached from me and began to run through the shadows. It would be able to arrive there long before I did.

I pushed my legs to go faster as I closed in on Washington State. The essence of hate and death became stronger, solidifying my belief that this thing was going for the Cullens. Hopefully, my shadow was able to warn them, it had not reattached itself to me, so I wasn't sure if it was there yet, and I did not have the time to look through it to see where it was.

I silently rejoiced when, two hours later, I had come across the 'Welcome to Forks' sign.

_I'm almost there._

"This is so annoying." I groaned. All I wanted was to clear my head, but danger has to come after them. I know my thoughts are irrational, but still…

I heard yelling coming from the clearing that I took Alice to, so I switched directions and ran towards it. Finally, I could see bodies in the clearing, so I slowed my running to a walk, hoping not to attract attention. Maybe I could take whatever this is by surprise.

I jumped into a tree about a mile away from the clearing and just watched. I felt my shadow reattach itself to me, and saw that it had arrived five minutes before the threat did.

Standing in the middle was the Cullen family along with mine, and on the other side were six vampires, four men and three women, except they didn't seem like vampires.

Instead of pale skin, their skin was sickeningly yellow, and instead of red eyes, their eyes were pitch black and dead. It's as if they were mere puppets with no life in them.

"What do you want?" Carlisle spoke up first.

One of the males hissed like a snake, "You." his hoarse voice could barely be heard over the wind.

"So take me and leave my family." Carlisle begged. At that, the six vampires cackled, their laughs sounding like nails on a chalk board.

"We don't want just you, imbecile, we want them too." the male raised his boney fingers and slowly pointed to Jasper, Edward, and Alice. "_Then_, we will kill the rest of you."

"You'll have to come through us, first." Celina growled.

The male turned to her and smiled sinisterly, "Sounds like fun." He hissed, sounding like a rattle snake.

Something wasn't right about this; these vampires aren't normal.

The Cullens crouched and hissed, getting ready to attack.

"Run now, or regret it. This is your last warning." Celina said as her voice grew deeper. The wind picked up as dark clouds began to form overhead; she was going to use the elements.

"You'll be the first to go, trash." The male spat.

_Trash?_

Memories began to flicker in my mind like an old movie.

He_ called Angels trash…could it be?_

I looked closely at the sickly vampires and saw that it looked similar to the minions he used in the battle.

_No, I made sure he was taken care of…how…?_

But before I could figure anything out, the Cullens began to run and attack the vampires, who stood with dark smiles on their faces.

"NO!" I screamed and shot out of the tree. Before the Cullens could reach them, I flung out my arm.

_WHACK!_

The sound of my arm colliding with their hard skin reverberated loudly through the forest.

"Bella!" my family yelled as they watched the Cullens fly into the trees and rocks that littered the clearing.

_Hmm, I must have used a little too much strength._

The stood up, unharmed and ran back towards us. Stopping a few feet away, they growled at me, even Esme.

"What the hell was that?" Rosalie yelled as she crouched to attack.

"I did not mean to use that much strength, but I cannot allow you to attack them." I said.

"So, you are on their side?" Jasper hissed.

I chuckled humorlessly and crossed my arms over my chest, "No, little one, but you have no clue what you're dealing with."

"And you do?" he shot back.

I ground my teeth, "…_yes_, I _do_."

"HEY!" Another male vampire yelled, "If you don't mind, we'd like to get back to our _lunch_!" He barked.

"Their lunch?" Alice whispered.

I turned to her, "You heard correctly. They will feast on the blood and venom that is still in your bodies before dragging your lifeless bodies back to the source, so he can collect your power."

"What type of vampire..?"

"They're not vampires anymore, Edward, they are his puppets. He literally brought them back to life by putting a temporary soul in their body after he killed them. Eventually, the soul will cause their bodies to decay until they crumble then…ashes to ashes, dust to dust."

"How do you know this? And who is this 'he' that you speak of?" Carlisle asked.

"That is a story I will have to explain later, but right now is not the time."

"Okay, how do we fight them?" he asked.

"You will not fight them,_ I_ will." And at that, I spun around and charged towards the decaying pawns. They smiled, running their tongues along their chapped lips as if they have been starving for years. What they didn't know was this would be the last time they will _ever_ exist.

I bit my thumb, drawing blood, and slammed my hand on the ground as I kneeled, "Come to me." I whispered.

A large circle appeared around the vampires as the seal closed them inside. They started to run around, knocking into the shield that held them inside, but they aren't going to get out…at all.

Soon, black shadows from souls of murderers, rapists, and any other vile being began rise from under the ground and wrap themselves around the pawns as they squirmed helplessly.

"What is this? What are you doing?" One of the females screamed as a soul wound itself around her body and neck.

I smirked as I stared at her fear filled eyes, "Taking you to hell where you belong. RELEASE!" I screamed as I smeared the blood stain on the ground, breaking the seal.

The pawns began to yell and beg for mercy as the flames of hell rose from the gigantic black pit that was now under their feet. Their flesh began to melt off their bones as the whites of their eyes matched their pupils, pitch black. Flames shot out of their mouths, preventing their screams of agony from being heard. Their bodies slowly started to turn to ash from the feet up as the souls lowered them into the pit. As soon as the last lick of flame disappeared, I closed the pit and wiped my blood off the damp grass.

Turning around, I looked at the Cullens, whose mouths were wide open and eyes as big as saucers.

I snapped my fingers several times, "Are you going to get going to your house or are you going to continue to stand there like gaping idiots?" I asked annoyed.

Without protest, they ran quickly to their house.

"Isabella, that was something they should not have seen." Celina sighed.

"If you have a problem with my tactics, Celina, I will gladly leave and you can find a replacement for me." I challenged. I was still pissed at them as the realization of why I didn't know who I was was partly their fault, something I only realized just hours ago.

She looked away and began to run back, following the paths of the Cullens.

"You didn't have to talk to her like that, Bella. She was only telling you that, because you really scared the Cullens." Alicia spoke softly.

"Yes, well, she, as do the rest of you, know of how I work. If she is so concerned of their feelings then she should have warned them instead of getting on my case. I, on the other hand, have no time to worry about how they may feel." I started to stalk away, "I have more pressing matters to deal with." I mumbled through my clenched jaw.

Alicia and Halia ran past me, but I decided to walk back. I was in no hurry to answer their incessant questions. But too soon for my liking, I was walking up the porch steps and through the front door of the Cullens.

There they all were, sitting stiffly in the same spots they occupied when we first confronted them. The chair I sat in was already in place, so I took a seat and waited for them to begin. I surely wasn't going to begin the conversation.

Carlisle finally cleared his throat after a few minutes of silence, "That thing…" I raised an eyebrow, "Um, that _barrier_ you did…" he waited, "What was that?" Carlisle asked quickly, finally growing the balls to finish the damn question.

"It is called Kekkai, a spiritual barrier. It seals any being on the inside of it, allowing souls and spirits of the underworld or hell to enter and drag the beings locked inside of it back to hell with them." I explained.

"Those souls in there," Edward began, "Could ours have been in there too?" he asked.

"Edward, we may be vampires, but we have souls, I highly doubt…"

"You're highly wrong." I interrupted Carlisle, causing his head to whip towards me as his eyes grew wide.

"We…we don't have souls?" He whispered as his face broke into a dejected frown.

"I knew it." Edward mumbled as he clenched his fists.

"You knew nothing! Yes, you are right that you don't have souls, but it is not because you are condemned to hell. You are dead, meaning your souls have already moved on. Essentially, you are just empty bodies; hollow from the inside, but if you are killed, then your mind will join your soul to where ever it is."

"And where exactly are we?" he asked as he quirked an eyebrow.

I narrowed my eyes, "I don't know; I didn't have to take any of your souls anywhere, so that's for you to find out when you fully die."

"How did you know about those vampires?" Jasper asked, officially changing the subject to one that I did not want to discuss. I sighed; I knew someone would eventually realize that I had a story to tell.

I chuckled once, "That is a long story." I mumbled as I got up and walked over to window, gazing at the gray clouds that littered the sky.

"We have time." He mumbled.

I turned towards them, "Very well."

_Flashback_

_I clenched my fists as I stared at the black clouds in the sky. I had known for a while now that something was coming, but I could never figure out what it truly was. Never in my life had I feared something, but at this moment, as the sense of doom set in, fear was the only thing that I could feel._

_Lightning crashed in the sky as thunder boomed. The wind whipped my hair around my face and I quickly put in a messy bun on top of my head. Rain soon started to fall heavily, casting a foggy shadow that, if you did not have enhanced sight, it would be impossible for you to see._

_My clothes were soaked, but I did not care. Whatever was coming, it was coming tonight._

_I could hear screaming from a village not too far from the cliff that I was perched on. I teleported there, not having enough time to run._

_…And apparently, not enough time to save these people._

_Huts and small cabins were set a flame as the lightening had struck a hay stack nearby. Women and children ran away, screaming with fear as the men waved clothes and anything else that could help put out the fire._

_I wondered why the rain did not help. Why it only caused it to burn brighter and angrier._

_I watched in horror as a child fell on the ground, her mother carrying a small, crying baby in her arms._

_"Leah, child, you must hurry!" her mother yelled._

_"I can't momma! The rain, it burns!" she cried as she covered her face with her arms._

The rain burns?

_I cursed my inability to feel whatever the child was feeling, so instead I opened my mouth and let the rain drops drop on my touch._

_I heard sizzling as it fell and my tongue began to burn, but it did not hurt._

_Acid?_

_Why was the sky raining acid?_

_I did not have enough time to care. I ripped a large piece of material off the skirt of my dress and ran to the child, covering her head and arms before lifting her._

_"Where have you been running to?" I yelled to the woman over the rain. As I gazed at her, I saw that the rain was causing her skin to burn red._

_"The ships, they are sailing back to England any moment now." She yelled as tears gathered in her eyes._

_Without warning, I hugged her and her babies to me and teleported to the docks. She pushed away from me in fear and tried to grab her daughter before stopping to look around. She gasped when she saw that she was indeed, in front of the ladder that led to the ship._

_"Thank you." she whispered quickly._

_I nodded and put her daughter down, "Hurry and take shelter." I said before teleporting back._

_I could not pay attention to the bodies that were scattered on the ground. I could only watch as other families and men, who had given up trying to put out the fire, ran to escape their crumbling home._

_I looked back up at the sky and watched, horrifically, as the black clouds formed a face. The sky under the clouds was washed red, giving the demon a face that could only be explained as the devil itself. Its mouth and eyes were wide open; the spaces in between the clouds gave way to the red tint, making it look like blood mixed with oil._

_"What are you?" I screamed at the sky as loud as I possibly could._

_The sky rumbled, sounding like a deep chuckle as the mouth formed into a smirk._

_"You're…worst…nightmare!" his deep voice boomed as lightened cracked again and struck a dead body of a man on the ground, causing a gaping hole to form and catch fire, while his blood watered the ground._

_Soon, the fire spread and body after body began to burn._

_"Where did you come from? Who created you?" I questioned._

_He cackled, "No one from such dismal power created me, Death Eater! I have been around for as long as you have; you just have never noticed me."_

_"Wha…?" I gasped._

_"You think that such creatures as trash were only created for good? You must remember that there is good and evil! I came to be when you did!" he boomed again as another crack of lightening came._

_So _he_ created him. Lucifer!_

_"What is your purpose?" I hissed._

_"To destroy!" he voice rumbled along with the thunder, sending chills down my spine. _

_Damn it all to hell!_

_None of the rest of the Angels will be able to help with this. This goes beyond their powers._

_"There is no use in trying to stop me, Death Eater! I will destroy all who inhabit earth." He crowed and disappeared into the sky._

_I had no idea in how to track him. And more importantly, I had no idea how to stop him._

_I felt helpless as I watched the green earth around me wither as the acid killed it._

_There is only one thing that I can think to do._

_I have to go to hell and confront the devil himself._

_I closed my eyes and called on the portal to hell. Soon, an enormous pit formed in the middle of the ground. Flames shot up through the entrance, while the heat that emanated from them formed a light sheen of sweat on my face._

_I began to walk down the steps, ignoring the wails and please of the souls that were trapped within the bright yellow and red cliff walls. Some reached out to me while others begged to be released. I shook off the boney hands that grabbed onto my dress sleeve and quickened my pace. I didn't know how much time I had left before that…_thing_ came back._

_I continued my journey through hell, ignoring the souls that yelled and sneered at me, after all, I am the one that dragged them here. It felt as if I had been walking for hours, but getting to him was not the problem, the problem is talking to him. As anyone can imagine, he is not very…sociable._

_I summoned my chain and wrapped it around my waist and chest as I came to the entrance of the stairs that led to his throne. Two demons, with metal covering their entire body and face were standing at the entrance with spears in hand. As I came closer, they stepped forward into a crouch and pointed their spears at me. I could hear their muffled growls coming through their helmets._

_"Settle down, boys, this is a fight you will lose." I warned. The guards made a move to attack, but before they could, a sinister cackle was heard._

_We all stood up as their master walked down the steps._

_"Is that Isabella I hear?" He asked when he stepped down the last step. Anyone would think that he was the most handsome man that they have ever seen, and to a human he was. He cloaks his appearance, changing it into a look that rivals the Calvin Klein models. But under those soulless, penetrating, hazel eyes was a man that reveled in the pain and misery of any being alive._

_"Lucifer." I said shortly through clenched teeth. Snapping at him when I was down here to ask him for something would not go over to well for humanity._

_"What can I do for you…Is-a-bella?" he said my name slowly, making my skin crawl as he looked me up and down._

_"I need you destroy that monster you created." I got straight to the point. His eyes grew wide with a face of innocence as he wiped the smirk off his face and replaced it with a frown._

_"What monster, Isabella?" he purred. I growled, already getting frustrated with the game that he was playing._

_"Do not play stupid with me, Lucifer! You created that death hungry monster to destroy the lives on earth! Now, are you going to do something about it or is this going to have to turn ugly?" I said as my hand twitched towards my chain._

_His eyes grew darker, revealing part of the real man that hides under that cloak._

_He growled, "I will not destroy it. I'm bored down here all by my lonesome and I need some entertainment. My source will provide that very nicely for me, if I do say so myself." He purred as a sinister smirk adorned his face._

_"What _exactly_ is that thi-source made of?" I questioned._

_He sighed as his eyes lost the amusement that it held while he watched me. He was getting bored; that's _never_ a good sign._

_"He is made of the souls that I chose, mostly murderers, rapists, and any others of my choosing. It's vile isn't it?" he cackled with delight._

_I would not be able to win with him. He was looking for entertainment and that is what the source will provide, so how the hell am I supposed to change his mind?_

_I decided to try another approach, "Well, if you destroy humanity with this thing, because that's exactly what it is doing, then you will not have any entertainment when they are all gone. I know of how you like to watch the foul crimes that humans execute. After they are all gone, then what will you spend your time doing?" I asked._

_He got a thoughtful look in his eyes as he paced backand forth in front of me. He may be Lucifer, but I cannot deny that the cloak he was using was quite handsome. His all black attire of slacks and a dress shirt that was only buttoned half way up, showing off part of his abs and chest, clung to his body as he made a decision._

_"And what do you suppose I do, Isabella? I cannot destroy him lest I release his souls into humanity." he asked, finally stopping in front of me. He may want to watch humanity burn, but he knows that will not be as bad as souls running free on earth._

_I hissed with impatience, "You made that tainted beast, you figure out what to do with it. Just get off my earth!"_

_He chuckled, "You always had quite the temper, my sweet. Hmm…" he hummed as he eyed me, "I could seal him…for a price of course."_

Of course.

_"What?" I eyed him warily._

_"He will be a part of you." he smiled._

_"What the hell does that mean?" I questioned as my eyes grew hard._

_"It means that I will seal part of him in you and part of him in here. You will become my source of entertainment as he will surely cause some damage through you." he chuckled as his eyes came alight. I was afraid of what that demon could possibly make me do without my knowledge._

_"I will do no such thing!"_

_"Then all of humanity will die." He sneered, "I am fine with either option, but you? Aww, what will your family think when they find out that you were so selfish to let the very earth be destroyed, just so you didn't have this little boogie monster within you? They will be so disappointed. They might even hate you."_

_I closed my eyes and inhaled a shaky breath. They were all I had…my only family. I could not live with knowing that they hated me; that they wanted nothing to do with me, because I was selfish enough to let humanity die._

_I opened my eyes with determination, "Do it." I said through gritted teeth._

_"My pleasure." He leered. His eyes, even the whites of them, turned pitch black as he spread his arms out. Soon, the ground began to shake under our feet and shards of rock and dust began to fall from the walls._

_A cave was formed at the side of the wall just as the source started to leak through the ceiling. It split in two; one half flew into the cave while the other lingered above us. Lucifer waved has hand over the entrance of the cave, causing large golden bars to form a cell in front of it._

_"Now for you to sacrifice yourself." he walked towards me. He held onto my shoulders and smiled down at me. Before I could move the source began to enter me through my mouth and eyes, blinding me. I began to scream out in pain as it felt like someone was ripping me from the inside out. I felt my knees buckle under the sheer pain that I was feeling._

_Finally, after the minutes that felt like years passed, I was able to see the two hazel eyes that loomed over me. I sat up quickly, causing Lucifer to jump back out of my face._

_"It is complete. The seal that adorns your shoulder is the same seal on the paper locks the cage. The only way he was fully get out is if that seal is broken either by me or by you." He said as he started his ascension up the stairs._

_"What will happen to me?" I asked, causing him to look over his shoulder with a small smirk. In his eyes I could see ominous mischief; he was hiding something from me._

_"Nothing, you will live your life as normal as you usually do. Just…try to not get too angry." He started to chuckle. Then his chuckles turned into guffaws. Then his guffaws turned into cackling, until finally, he reached his throne at the top where his cackles were muffled._

_I scrambled to my feet and began to run as quickly as I could through hell. The souls laughed as they watched me scamper away. I ran up the stairs tripping and fumbling over my feet, until finally, I jumped out of the pit and closed the entrance._

_I breathed heavily as I got up onto my feet and ran to the lake. I pushed down the sleeves of my dress, and saw, on my right shoulder, the seal that connected me and the source._

He said that I sacrificed myself. Just what did that mean?

_I inched my hand close to touch it, but before my fingers could run over the seal it began to burn red, causing a searing pain to shoot through my entire body._

_I screamed out and started to splash water on it to cool it down, but it was to no avail._

_"Ah, ah, ah, Isabella, just what are you trying to do?" I heard Lucifer. My head flew up, temporarily forgetting about the pain, as I looked around frantically._

_"Where are you?" I hissed._

_"Where do you think?" he asked. I gasped when I saw that he was no where around me._

_"You're in my head? Get out!" I screamed. Again, the searing pain shot through my body as I heard him tsk._

_"Isabella, you are hurting my feelings with such a tone. Will I have to teach you a lesson?" The pain increased and I gritted my teeth together to prevent me from screaming._

_"Stop!" I wheezed. Thankfully, the pain abruptly stopped allowing me to catch my breath. "That is why you said that I sacrificed myself. Because you can control me through pain." I spat._

_He chuckled, "Good job, Isabella, I was wondering if you could deduce that or if I would have to spell it out for you."_

_"What is the meaning of this? Why are you doing this to me?" I sighed, not having the energy to play anymore of his games._

_"As a reminder to keep me entertained. This is my way letting you know that I am getting bored and for you to find a way to entertain me through any means necessary. Good luck, Isabella. I am looking forward to watching your opening act." He chuckled before his voice disappeared out of my head._

_My opening act?_

_"Ah, hell." I groaned._

_"Exactly." I heard his voice reappear._

_"Get out of my head!" I practically yelled._

_He chuckled once more, "Temper, temper. Oh, and Bella, eventually you will have to make the decision to reseal the source within you, but for now, how about you worry about what show you are going to put on." he said before disappearing once again._

_What _was_ I going to do?_

_End of flashback_

"So, just what did you do?" Emmett asked.

I turned towards them, "You know of The Great Chicago Fire of 1871?" I asked.

Their eyes grew wide, "You started that?" he whispered. I nodded mutely.

"But what does that have to do with how you knew of the vampires?" Jasper asked.

I sighed, "Let's just say that even though I gave him what he wanted, he didn't find what I was doing entertaining enough, so he decided to start something himself. Lucifer created an army, using vampire bodies as vessels and let them go to rampage throughout the world. Their instructions were to lay low and cause as much chaos as they could. When I finally caught on to what he was doing, I went on a search and destroy mission, but many times I was too late. They spread Smallpox, Typhus, and Black Death before I destroyed them all. As I chased after them, I noticed the changes in them. How their bodies began to deteriorate and how they started to smell like death. I noticed their horrific eating habits, and when they were all destroyed, I went back to hell and gave Lucifer a piece of my mind before asking him what was happening to their bodies; he explained everything to me with ease, still on high from the years of entertainment they provided him."

I explained before turning back to the window, "But he will be bored soon, and that will mean disaster. It's only a matter of time when he decides that no matter the chaos he witnesses, it will be nothing like what the source can cause."

"Bella." I heard Celina whisper, "I have never seen the seal before, even when your shoulders are showing."

I chuckled, "Human makeup is quite amazing, is it not?" I could hear water running for a second, and soon felt a soft, wet cloth on my right shoulder. I made no move to stop whoever it was that was washing off the foundation that covered my seal. Soon, I heard Alicia's gasp behind me as she ran her fingers along the seal.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you." she whimpered as she leaned her forehead against my shoulder to silently cry. I ran my hand through her hair, but resided in saying nothing. Nothing I said would have made her feel any better, and I didn't want to waste any energy in a fruitless argument.

I felt the arms of Celina and Halia wrap around me as they whispered their apologies.

"As much as you want to believe this is your fault, it truly is not. I made the choice willingly without telling you or letting you know what was happening." I said.

"Why did you hide it from us?" Halia asked as she turned me around to face them. All their eyes were glistening with tears of guilt and worry. I looked down, feeling ashamed that I caused them to feel this way.

"You could have done nothing in the first place. It was a battle I had to fight alone…without you guys. I am sorry that I couldn't come up with a better solution than the situation that I am in, but…"

"Do not apologize for what you did. You did something, so noble and brave, and I am so proud of you." Celina smiled.

"And for the record, even if you chose not to sacrifice yourself, we would never, nor could we ever, hate you, even a little bit." Alicia said with such conviction as she held my chin in her hand.

I nodded as my chin quivered before burying my face into her shoulder. I didn't like crying, nor did I like having people see me cry, especially a bunch of vampires, so I held them in as much as I could, only letting a few escape before quickly wiping them away and putting my head up.

They mouthed 'I love you' and I did the same before turning around to see that the Cullens had left us alone.

I sighed, "You can come back down now." I said in my regular tone, knowing they could hear me perfectly fine from upstairs. All of the Cullens were in front of us in no time with nothing but questions in their eyes.

"We actually need to hunt right now, if you do not mind." Carlisle spoke up before anyone else could. I wrinkled my nose, getting ready to teleport back home.

"Actually, it is no problem, but I will not be able to accompany you as I have to call Ethan and tell him of the new information that Bella told us, I apologize." Celina said as she walked out of the house.

"I'm sorry, but I won't either. I haven't talked to my mate all week, and he said I could catch him today so…" Alicia said as she waved and walked out too.

I turned to Halia and raised an eye brow. "I'm so sorry, Bella…"

"Oh, no you can't just…" but before I could finish, a bright flash appeared and Halia was gone. That witch just teleported out on me!

I sighed heavily and rubbed my temples as I looked at the Cullens.

I eyed them, before sighing once more, "Lead the way." I mumbled and followed behind them as they walked out of the house. I easily kept up with them as they ran at full speed, deciding not to go any faster as I would surely pass them when they were the ones leading _me_.

After about an hour, they stopped and began to breathe in deeply. I decided on climbing high up on a tree so I could keep an eye on all of them.

I watched as each one of them separated from each other. I couldn't help but shake my head in sheer disgust of what they were doing. Rosalie and Carlisle took down some moose, Alice and Esme went after deer, Jasper and Emmett went after a few bears they found, and Edward set his sights on some mountain lion.

I sat in the tree and watched for a little over an hour. Carlisle, Rosalie, Esme, Edward, and Jasper began to hide their carcasses, as Alice and Emmett finished their meal. I jumped down from the tree, landing easily on my feet and began to run towards them.

"Satisfied?" I asked with a quirked eye brow when I reached them.

They nodded uneasily at my stare, looking at everything and anything but me. I was about to turn around and head back for the house when I saw a fawn, a baby deer, emerge on shaky legs from the woods and walk over to a carcass on the ground. It began to nudge it repeatedly, before lying by it with its head resting on the carcass's stomach.

"Alice, you missed a body." I nodded towards it. She turned around towards the direction I pointed to and gasped.

"Oh! I forgot about that one." She said while walking towards it.

"And kill the baby deer." I said. She whipped around with surprise in her eyes.

"Wha…what?" she asked as if she didn't hear me. The rest of the Cullens too looked at me with surprise.

I leant my shoulder against a tree and crossed my arms, "I said to kill it. He's a newborn and you killed its mother. He will not survive for long, and allowing it to fend for himself is cruel, so kill it." I said, my eyes hard as stone.

She shook her head, "N-no, I can't do that." She whispered. I tilted my head to the side and watched her intently, before forming a sharp icicle in my hand, and with force, sent it shooting straight through the fawn's head, killing it instantly. I snapped my fingers and their bodies were immediately encompassed in flames.

"How could you do that?" Rosalie asked in disgust.

I looked straight at her, "The same way you can." I said, watching as her eyes grew wide in realization.

"No." she shook her head in denial, "We do it because it helps us to survive, you did it because you're _sick_!" she tried to reason.

I chuckled once humorlessly, "Little one, you must not remember that you too can survive on the blood of humans. In other words, you killed those moose by choice not by force." I explained in a monotone voice. Rosalie looked down as her fists clenched.

"Just because we don't want to be monsters doesn't make us bad! We chose to live peacefully with humans so we can have as normal a life as possible." Edward growled.

A dark look resided on my face, "And this does not make you a monster? To feed on the lives of such a species that chose nothing but to protect their young and live off of the land that they roam across. No matter if you take the life of a human or the life of a moose, deer, lion, or bear, you are a murderer! You protect a selfish, self-centered, power hungry species that take whatever they can get their filthy hands on, instead choosing to drain the life of animals who need nothing but what God's green earth gives. No matter the way you want to twist your rationalizations, you are what you are, and one day you will have to face that fact!" I spat.

They remained quiet as they thought over my words.

"You all are arrogant enough to think that you have created such a life that will leave you guilt free. And what truly makes me want to set you're bodies a flame is the fact that you pride yourselves on thinking that you are saving humanity. You are doing no such thing, but to let a myriad of merciless tyrants invade the earth, while you steal, kill, and destroy those that have no need for money or other miscellaneous objects.

Did you not notice, Emmett, that you killed a mother bear that was searching for food for her cubs as they continued to rest in their cave not even a mile away? And you probably did not notice, Esme, that you took down the buck that protected and led the deer you and Alice fed on. You sacrifice such pure animals that have nothing but love and protection in their heart to allow a race that epitomizes the seven deadly sins, anger, greed, sloth, pride, lust, envy, and gluttony. No, my dears, you are no one's saviors other than your selfish selves."

I turned around and began to walk back to their house. I did not hear them follow me, but I didn't wait for them, I couldn't stand their presence right now.

I soon saw the Cullens run ahead of me a half hour after I left; none of them looked back at me. I did not run or try to catch up, instead, I resided in allowing nature to calm me down.

I chose to breathe in the fresh air that surrounded me, instead of the arrogant stench of self-righteousness that suffocated me at the Cullen manor.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Want to print it out and shred it as you laugh maniacally? Let me know in your reviews! Until next update.**

**Taylorsbaby1**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Can you believe that I've had the worst writer's block ever and have finally finished this chapter. I have been working on this for the past...ugh, God only knows how long! I am just so happy that I can finally post a new chapter, and I am extremely excited to see how everyone responds to it. The pic is on my homepage.**

**Well, Enjoy, and I'll see you at the end.**

* * *

BPOV

Unfortunately, I arrived at the Cullen manor sooner than I wanted, even with the detours of admiring a five hundred year old oak tree and a leaf with a hole in it that looked like Abraham Lincoln.

I walked through the door to see all the Cullens in the living room sitting in silence. I repressed a sigh and sat at the window sill facing them, waiting to hear whatever they had to say.

Carlisle cleared his throat, "Isabella…"

"Bella." I interjected.

"My apologies, Bella, but I would like to request that you keep all of your opinions about our eating habits to yourself. Our family isn't going to change our diet…"

"I never told you to change your eating habits, I just simply said my opinion, but if you are that uncomfortable then I will keep it to myself. Hopefully, I will not have to attend such events again." I mumbled the last part to myself.

"Thank you, we appreciate it." Carlisle said.

"Bella, would you like me to fix you something?" Esme offered as I got up. I didn't look at her, but instead chose to stare at the floor.

"No, I'm not hungry, but thank you anyway." I mumbled as I began to walk towards the door. Before I took two steps, the door flew open and my sisters and cousin walked in, with duffle bags in their hands. Celina pointed to a chair while looking at me before taking her seat once more.

I sighed, but sat back down at the window sill, not wanting to sit anywhere near the Cullens for now.

"I trust that your hunting trip went well." Celina said as she shot me a look.

"It's was…interesting to say the least." Carlisle said with a little hesitation.

Celina nodded before going on, "Well, I have spoken to Ethan who said that it would be in our best interest to stay with you a couple of nights to ensure that no more of those…vampires for the lack of a better word, come for you."

"Great, an early sleep over!" Alice squealed.

"Not likely, this is business, not pleasure." I said before she got too excited.

"She is right, Alice. As exciting as a sleepover sounds, we cannot have one." Halia agreed.

"Um, if you don't mind, I have a question for Bella." Jasper said as he looked at me. I nodded to him once, "In your story, you said that Lucifer told you that you would have to make the decision of letting the source reenter your body. Have you made your decision yet?" he asked.

"Why don't you just tell me what I felt when I recalled that part that made you question me about that." I countered.

He looked straight in to my eyes, "You felt certain, like you've made your decision."

I nodded my head once, "I have."

"Well…" Carlisle said as he leaned forward.

"Obviously, she chose that she will." Celina said as she looked at me for confirmation.

I tilted my head, "I have made my decision, and no I will _not_ do it again."

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled as they stood up.

I remained calm, "I said that I will not do it again."

"How…you…wha…" Halia stuttered as tears started to form in her eyes, "But humanity…"

"Humanity will be annihilated." I said easily.

"Why would you let such a travesty happen?" Celina yelled.

"Humanity is a travesty in itself, and I will not let it go on as it has!" I stood up.

"You selfish little bitch!" Rosalie spat.

"Careful, little one." I growled as my fist clenched.

"No! I have heard enough of your self-righteous know it all wisdom and your woe is me attitude! And now, you are telling us that you are going to let an entire species be destroyed? You are _sick_ and _twisted_, and if someone does not kill her now, I will." She growled as she began to crouch.

I chuckled darkly, "Save humanity for what?" I asked as I began to walk towards her and circle her. She followed me with her eyes. I tsked, "Such toleration for a species that caused you to be like this."

"Enough, Isabella!" Celina commanded.

"NO!" I looked at her, "She wants to know why I won't save this species you all call humans, I will inform her." I said before turning back to Rosalie and continued to circle her, "The vermin you are so protective of is corrupted." I stopped circling her and walked over to the window to looked out. It had become dark outside, but I saw everything perfectly.

"Humanity." I mumbled as I watched a mother bird feed her children, "Such an innocent word to describe people who have no respect for their own kind. They steal from one another. They rape one another. They kill one another. Take Hitler for example. How can one man fill so many with hate towards a religion? How can one man create a holocaust, killing billions of people?" I whispered my last question. "I was there. I watched as men, women, and children were tortured and killed. I watched as their corpses were thrown into large ditches, naked and disfigured. I watched…I watched. And would like to know the most fucked up part about it?" I turned around to everyone and saw that Rosalie was out of her crouch and watching me like everyone else. "The most fucked up part is I enjoyed it." I heard collective gasps coming from everyone as I turned back to look out the window once more.

"You couldn't possibly fathom what it feels like to have such a monster within you. And no, Edward, I am not talking about that little battle you have within yourself to try and not kill a human that makes you think of yourself as a monster. I am speaking of a true monster, locked away within me. I hear him…I _feel_ him…I know he's there, waiting…watching." I began to whisper once more, "He loved watching humanity destroy each other. He laughed gleefully, jumping with joy and begging for more! More death…I want more death…I want more blood!" I turned back around and began to walk slowly forward as I tilted my head. I could see the fear in everyone's eyes as they watched me.

"I couldn't feel myself anymore; I didn't know who I was. It was dark behind my eyes, I couldn't see! Where did Bella go?" I shook my head, "I don't know where she went. I searched all of my being for her, until I found her again. She was crouched in the corner, far away from the light. I begged her to come back with me, to come and save them, but she wouldn't. She was too scared to move, and when I tried to touch her, she screamed for me to go away, that she was safe where she was. She couldn't fight him off, the source…he was too strong. What was I to do? Bella had to come back or else he would take over. So I fought." I was now in the middle of the living room, everyone surrounding me, but not moving an inch. I closed my eyes, "I fought hard…so hard, and I almost lost. He was _stronger_ and _faster_ than me, and before I knew it, he had me by the throat. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move, but then I heard something; a small voice begging me to save them. I opened my eyes to see Bella looking at me and crying, begging me save her, to get her out of there. I couldn't give up on her, so with all of my might, I got out of his hold and beat him back into his cell, and he took the darkness with him."

I opened my eyes, "I saved Bella, but for how long, I do not know. Finally, Bella was back and she was able to help, but she couldn't do anything until it was time. And when it was time, she took care of Hitler, and his henchmen. But she didn't know when this would happen again. When another holocaust would occur and she'd be taken back into the darkness. Who would save her then?"

"We'll save her." Alicia said.

I shut my eyes tight and shook my head, "No! You won't be able to save her, because he's too strong."

"Why can't you save Bella again?" Edward asked.

I opened my eyes and sighed heavily, "Because I'm too weak to do it again. I won't be able to save her another time. I _can't_ do it…not again."

"The Bella I know does not give in." Celina said

I looked to the floor, "The Bella you knew is gone." I whispered. Not one word was spoken. The only things that could be heard was the ticking of the clocks and the creatures that scurried outside.

"So that's it? There's no hope for humanity?" Carlisle asked.

"Humanity would have been destroyed anyway, whether by Lucifer or by the source. That is why humanity must be destroyed, because dying by the hand of Lucifer will be tame compared to dying by the hand of the source."

"Doesn't Lucifer control the source?" Jasper asked.

"When Lucifer created the source, he created it to be independent. He can beckon it back to him and he can destroy it, but he cannot control what it does."

"But if it is inside of you again, you can…"

"I don't want it again!" I gritted my teeth after interrupting Emmett. "He will surely destroy me, no questions asked. He almost won the first time, but there won't be another 'almost'; _he_._will_._win_. And after he's destroyed me, he will come after everyone else, no matter the species. Humans, vampires, and any other creature will be helpless…even angels."

Everyone began to sit down heavily, as if the information that I was telling them was too much to bear on their shoulders.

"Then what do we do?" Esme whispered as she held onto Carlisle. I knew what had to be done.

"You all cannot do anything, but the other Angels and I can trap him." I turned to my family and gave them a meaningful look.

"You mean…" Halia covered her mouth with her hand as I nodded.

"Yes, we will trap him in the Hollow." I confirmed.

"That is much too dangerous!" Carlisle said with alarm.

"What's the Hollow?" Alice asked.

"The Hollow is a realm within a box that we keep in a volt in Heaven. In this realm lie the seven deadly sins, Pandora's Box, and the souls that guard these items. Once you have entered the Hollow, you must battle to stay alive, you must battle to stay good, and you must battle the bloodlust that will surely consume you if you allow it. That is why it is called the Hollow. There you will become a shell of yourself; empty of memories, empty of love, and empty of life. Trials and tribulations will try and take over you, and if you so let them, you will forever become what has consumed you after you have left the Hollow."

"How do you fight them off?" Jasper asked.

"It takes days of meditation." Celine continued for me, "Your goal is to shut yourself off; to put all your memories, emotions, and any other distractions to the farthest recesses of your mind, and keep them there. That will be your weapon. If the Hollow cannot reach what you hold dear within yourself, then you have a fighting chance, but the minute you allow something to slip, you will be sucked dry of anything that you try to hide." She explained, but the Cullens looked a little confused.

"Think of it as the Hollow has gotten a little taste of who you are. When that happens, it will feed its hunger by sucking you dry of anything you tried to hide in your mind." I described.

"Are people other than angels allowed in the Hollow?" Jasper asked.

Halia sighed, "Yes, but…"

"Then we will help you." Carlisle said as he stood, followed by his family.

"No." I shook my head.

"Why not, I'm always up for a fight!" Emmett said as he gave a big toothy smile and flexed his muscles.

I shook my head, "This is far from a fight. In the Hollow it is a war; a war with yourself and vampires are more susceptible to lose."

"No way in hell will I lose!" Emmett yelled.

"You'll have no problem with the 'in hell' part, because if you let that Hollow consume you, Hell will seem like Panama City during spring break." I growled.

"The thing is that the Hollow will eventually kill you." Halia said, "Think of it as an invading soul. Do you remember what Bella said was happening to the vampires when another soul was put in them?" The Cullens nodded, "Well, the Hollow is meant to kill, and what will happen to you will be much worse. Something, I will not explain to you, because there is no need. You will not be coming with us." She said, cutting off Emmett who, I'm sure, was about to ask her what would happen.

"This is ridiculous! You could use our help, no matter that we're vampires!" Alice said as she threw her arms around with vigor.

I shook my head, "You do not understand why vampires _and_ werewolves for that matter will be the first to fail in the Hollow. Unlike us, you are unable to completely ignore your mate if they were in trouble. As soon as something happens to Jasper, Alice, you will forget to keep your mind hidden and you too will fall to the Hollow's invasion."

"So you all can just…ignore your mate's cries for help?" Emmett asked with slight disgust in his eyes, but my sisters and cousin nodded anyway.

"We've all had to do it before. It's the only way to ensure survival. I mean, what help are you if you become overpowered? Then not only are you marked for death, but so is your mate. You would have failed each other, and that is something that I know you would not be able to survive from." Halia explained.

"Look, this discussion is over for now. When the time comes, and you all still want to fight, then we will explain everything to you in great detail, even the way that you will die. Then you will make your decisions. Is that clear?" I said, leaving no room for negotiation.

The Cullens nodded their heads, and the subject was finally ended.

"Well, if you will excuse me, I will get the guest rooms ready for you girls." Esme said as she left the living room.

"Do you need us to do anything?" Carlisle asked as he stood.

"Not anything more than what we've already told you. Just don't worry so much about this. Just be together." Alicia answered him.

"Then, I think I will go help my wife with the rooms." After a nod from Celina, he left to go upstairs like his wife.

"Hmm, it seems that I will have to call Ethan again to discuss the Hollow, so if you all will excuse me." Celina said as she went upstairs while pulling out her cell phone. Soon, all the Cullens migrated upstairs after excusing themselves to spend some time together.

I looked at Alicia and Halia who were fiddling with their cell phones. Though they just got through talking with their mates, I know that it's hard for them to be away from them for so long. So with a nod and a small smile from me, they went upstairs to find an empty room for privacy.

I decided to explore the house; hopefully, I would be able to find a library to keep me entertained. Thankfully, with a little exploration, I found the library by a study that I assumed would be Carlisle's. I looked at the large collection and found one of my favorites on the shelf, Wuthering Heights, so I grabbed it and got comfortable in one of the chairs. Soon, I was sucked into the story of the family from the Heights.

It had been a couple of hours when I heard the unmistakable sounds of moaning and beds hitting the wall. I tried really hard to not pay attention, but the sounds just kept getting louder, along with the volume of a stereo playing Classical music. I could still hear my family on the phone probably completely ignoring the disgusting sounds of three couples having sex.

Unable to ignore the disturbing sounds and my growing agitation for that damn classical music, I put the book back and ventured to the room where the music was coming from; it was on the third floor. I sniffed the air, and smelled Edward's scent, honey and orange zest. As I stood outside his door, I could hear Rosalie's screaming and listened with amusement as Edward turned up the music.

I burst through the door without knocking and saw Edward sitting on a black leather couch, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. He looked up to see me leaning against the door frame with a smirk on my face. I invited myself in, stopping a few feet in front of him.

"Come on, I know you want to be here as much as I do, so let's go somewhere." I suggested.

"And just where do you suggest we go." He asked as he sat up and raised an eyebrow.

I chuckled and began to walk back out of his room, throwing him a sideways glance over my shoulder, "Does it matter?" I asked before turning back around. I heard him turn off his stereo and followed me as we walked back downstairs and out of the front door.

"Where do you go when you want to get away?" I asked as I looked up at him.

Edward smiled crookedly, "Follow me." He said before taking off in vampire speed. I easily caught up with him, and took a few sneak peeks at his face that was adorned with a huge smile as the wind blew through his bronze hair. He was quite handsome when he didn't wear that continuous self-loathing, brooding, scowl that he always wore.

Before I knew it, Edward abruptly stopped, almost causing me to run past him if it weren't for my reflexes.

"This is where I go to escape…my meadow." He said as he walked forward into the moonlight that gave him a celestial glow and sat in the center. I walked forth and looked around me at the flowers and small creatures that were still awake. I watched a raccoon eat berries that he collected into a small pile and a moth fly around it, trying to get a taste of the sweet fruit juice that the raccoon kept for itself.

"This is beautiful, Edward." I said as I sat next to him. He hummed and laid down on his back without taking his eyes off of the dark sky.

"It's peaceful here in the meadow. I can finally hear my own thoughts without having others invade my mind." He said softly.

I chuckled once, "Yeah, I know what you mean. If only I had a place like this." I mumbled.

"Um, you c…" he stopped when I looked over my shoulder at him and began to stare.

I shook my head, "What are you staring at? Is there something on my face?" I asked as I brushed it off.

He cleared his throat, "No, it's nothing, but if you'd like you can come here anytime you'd like."

I smirked, "So you're giving me permission? What, do you own the meadow now?" I joked.

He chuckled nervously, "No, I just th-thought that maybe…"

"Calm down, Edward, I was just joking." I said as my smirk faded. It was so hard to actually smile now. I looked back up at the sky and watched a shooting star shoot across the midnight sky. "I could really use a wish right now."

"What would you wish for?" he asked as he sat up and watched me.

"…to be normal. To be happy." I whispered. I looked at Edward to see him opening and closing his mouth repeatedly, like he wanted to say something, but couldn't.

"Spit it out, little one." I said, frustrated with him looking like a fish.

Edward sighed, "How old are you anyway?" he asked instead of his original question.

"Hasn't anyone taught you to never ask a lady her age?" I said, but saw that he wasn't going to back down on his question. "Old enough." I said with a sigh.

I have been living for far too long.

"Well, you look, um, very beautiful for your age." He commented without making eye contact. In that instant, I saw the hundred year old man turn back into his seventeen year old self.

For the rest of the night, until the sun began to rise, we talked about small things, like our favorite books, our favorite movies, our favorite composers. Edward wasn't so bad to know when he wasn't being such a downer. Then again, we are one in the same; he was alone and I was alone.

"Come on, it's time to get ready for school." Edward woke me from my musing. I nodded and stood up, brushing off my pants. "Does this make us…friends?" Edward asked as we ran back to his house.

I sighed and thought about it for a minute, "Maybe…maybe I could be f-friends with a bl-I mean a vampire. Maybe!" I almost yelled when he began to get a hopeful look in his eyes. He smiled and chuckled before running faster, trying to pass me.

We raced back to his house, breaking out in laughter when we finally reached the porch.

"You let me win didn't you?" he asked as we walked through the front door.

I laughed and nodded, "I sure did." I said, but stopped when I saw everyone in the living room staring at us.

Halia gasped, a smile began to grow on her face as she looked between Edward and I. I gave her a questioning look, but she brushed it off, saying that she just thought of the perfect outfit for tomorrow.

"Bella, your bedroom is on the third floor at the left end of the hall. Your duffle is there as well." Esme said. Thanking her, I walked upstairs, into my room, and straight to the bathroom for a shower without looking at it. I could admire its décor later, but now I just wanted to be clean.

I took a quick shower, so we wouldn't be late to school, and washed my hair. I put on my red silk halter top from China, a pair of black skinny jeans, and red flats. I left my hair wet and put half of it up in a bun, holding it together with black chopsticks. I decided to only put on a little red lip gloss, not wanting to deal with make up at the moment.

I walked back downstairs and into the living room.

"Woah!" Emmett yelled, "You're short!"

"Naw, really? I didn't notice." I said with a sarcastic smile.

"You're shorter than me!" Alice giggled as she stood up and compared her height to mine. "Hmm, but only by an inch."

"Alright, already! Are we going to school or are we just going to keep picking on my height?" I said as I walked out of the house.

"Edward, Bella, Jasper, and I can ride in the Volvo, the rest can go in Emmett's jeep." Alice said as we entered the garage. As soon as all of the doors were closed, we sped off to school, where the world of gawking, gossip, and Goths reside.

As soon as we arrived at school and we all got out of our cars, the entire Forks High School committee was whispering about us.

We stood by the cars, making small talk until the school bell rang. The students began to swarm and knock me around, as if they couldn't see me when we entered the hallway.

"I can't freakin' see!" I yelled, "Damn it, this is why I wear heels!" I decided to push through everyone, not caring about the glares that I was getting, and into my first period class.

The rest of the day went the same, me being too short to see, listening to the boring teachers, and sitting in the cafeteria, pretending to eat the foul crap they call lunch. Thankfully, the last bell rang and we were on our way back to the Cullen's house. Though I would have liked to go home, I was just happy to leave that cesspool of teenage hormones and bad body odor.

When we arrived, we walked inside and was greeted by Esme.

"Hello, how was school everyone?" she asked. A chorus of 'fine' and 'the same' could be heard before it became quiet again.

"Good, well, I was about to start lunch for you and your family, Celina, what would you all like?" I stood there, not saying a word, while my family tried to reason with Esme that it wasn't necessary to cook for them. "Nonsense, you are our guest so I am perfectly fine with cooking for you." she smiled. I immediately felt a pang in my heart, and pushed it down.

She took CeCe, Ali, and Halia's orders before turning to me. Well, let's just say I was 'saved by the bell' when my list appeared in front of my face.

"Lunch will not be necessary, but thank you Mrs. Cullen." I said as I summoned my chain and wrapped it around me.

'Riley Hendrix' it read.

This soul was definitely not going to heaven.

Before Esme could say another word, I teleported out and into a shack in the woods. I could hear struggling and screaming from a woman, so I followed her voice to a room in the back of the shack.

There, on an old, dirty, worn out bed was a white woman, struggling against a man who was ripping off her clothes. A sneer appeared on my face, and I leaned against the door frame, awaiting the end.

The man put his hand over her mouth to muffle her screams but she bit him hard.

"Ah, bitch!" he yelled in pain as snatched his hand away and shook it before slapping her. She cried out in pain and begged to be let go. "Not a chance, I've been watching you, sweet thing." He leered before shoving his tongue down her throat.

Her hands tried to pull at his brown hair to get his mouth off of hers, but he was too strong. He fully tore off her shirt and began to run his hands up her skirt. Her hand released his hair and frantically began to search.

_Just a little more to the left._

Bulls eye! Her hand reached the beer bottle that was on the night stand. She smashed the end of it against the table, and before he could move, she stabbed him in the back of the neck.

He cried out in pain as blood began to pour from his neck and onto her. She took her chance, and pushed Riley off, running as fast as she could past me and out of the shack, screaming for help to anyone that could hear her.

I slowly walked over to the bed and looked down at him. His breathing was labored and his eyes were shut tightly. Upon hearing my tsks, he opened them and stared at me with surprise.

"Wh-who are you?" he rasped. This is the only time you are able to see me during my job; when you are about to die.

I chuckled darkly, "I'm your end." I said before plunging my hand into his chest and grabbing a hold of his soul. I yanked it out of his body as it struggled to be free.

"What have you done to me?" he yelled while looking at his lifeless body on the bed.

"I took your soul, and now…I'm taking you to hell." I hissed as I grabbed his neck and lifted him off the ground. He spat at me, kicked, and punched any body part he could get to, but I felt no pain.

I opened the entrance to hell, and dumped him in, not bothering to walk him down. Ain't I a stinka?

Yes, I enjoy Bugs Bunny!

I closed the pit, ignoring his screams and walked out of the house, undetected by the police and paramedics that ran past me into the shack. I looked to see the woman who was being attacked talk to one of the officers while she cried hysterically.

I gave her one last look before teleporting back to the Cullen manor. I didn't bother talking to anyone as I walked upstairs.

"She's like this after she brings someone to hell, it's not personal." I heard Celina whisper to the Cullens who were wondering about me.

I shot her a glare over my shoulder and ran the rest of the way to the room I would be sleeping in. Sitting on the plush bed that was set by the wall opposite of the glass wall, I crossed my legs Indian style and began to calm myself.

Closing my eyes, I shook my head violently as the whispers started.

_"That was fun, wasn't it, Bella?"_ it whispered.

"Shut up!" I hissed.

It tsked, _"Don't try and fight it; you know you want to smile. Was it funny watching that man fall to his fiery demise? Did you enjoy pushing him into hell and listen to his screaming?"_

I shook my head again, "No! Get out of my head!" I smacked my forehead and reveled in its sting.

It chuckled, _"No worries, Trash, you will succumb to me soon enough."_

"Never!" I choked as my seal began to burn. I listened with satisfaction as the chuckling began the fade, the burning with it.

I took a few deep breaths, willing the urge to kill something away. Fed up with the useless deep breaths, I left the room to join the rest in the living room.

I rolled my eyes when everyone fell silent as I sat on the floor by Celina.

The room remained silent until Emmett gave a frustrated sigh, "Do you all ever have fun?" he groaned.

My family and I look at each other, "Define fun?" I asked.

"Oh God." He groaned again and buried his face into Rosalie's hair.

"Alice?" Jasper said as she rubbed her shoulders. That's when I noticed she had that far away look in her eyes; she was having a vision. When she came to, she wore a huge smile on her face, so whatever she saw must have been good.

"There's a storm tonight!" she squealed.

"Yes!" Emmett yelled as he jumped up and punched the air.

"What's so great about a storm?" Alicia asked.

"That is when my family and I play baseball. It's our favorite American pastime." Carlisle explained when our faces scrunched in confusion.

"Can we play?" Alice asked, "You can join too!"

"I don't know…" Celina said hesitantly.

"Please! With you all there and Bella's super ninja Angel powers, we'll be safe!" Emmett begged. I rolled my eyes and cracked a smile at his description for my method of defeating those 'vampires'.

Celina sighed, "Fine…"

"YEAH!" Emmett hollered as he ran up the stairs.

"Wait, we're uneven." Jasper pointed out.

I shook my head, "We're even; I'll just watch." I said and stood with my family.

"You can umpire with me." Esme offered with a smile, but I looked towards the ground with disinterest.

"I'll watch." I repeated and walked towards the door, ignoring Esme's soft whimper.

"We'll see you in ten minutes." Halia said as the rest of my family followed me. Instead of running, we transported back to the house, needing to get back to the Cullens as quickly as possible.

I threw on a black track suit with the jacket stopping at my belly button. I put on black sneakers and took the chopsticks out of my hair before throwing it in a high ponytail.

Walking back downstairs, I saw the rest of my family waiting with similar outfits, only Celina was wearing green, Halia was wearing white, and Alicia was wearing red.

"Ready?" Celina asked. We nodded and transported back to the Cullens at the exact spot we left. The front door opened, and the Cullens walked out, all in Baseball gear with 'Cullen' on the back of their shirts.

"We're going to a clearing about fifteen minutes away from here." Carlisle said as he stared at the grey sky.

With a nod, we were off running, following behind the Cullen's extremely slow pace. Well, fast for a human, slow for an angel who can run faster than the speed of light.

When we finally arrived, fifteen years-I mean minutes later, everyone walked to the center of the clearing on the pitcher's mound, where a baseball field was already set.

"So," Emmett began, "It will be Alice, Carlisle, Halia, and I, and Rosalie, Celina, Alicia, and Edward." He divided up the teams.

I walked to a tree that faced the pitcher's mound, climbed it, and sat on a thick branch. Alice walked to the pitcher's mound as her team ran to their spots. Edward stood at home base with a metal bat in his hand, Esme stood behind him.

Alice closed her eyes and opened them moments later, "It's time." She called before pitching the ball gracefully.

I watched, my eyes easily following the ball as Edward hit it at the same time thunder clapped. Now, I understood why they waited for the storm; the humans would definitely be suspicious of such noises at any other time if it wasn't for the thunder covering the sound.

For ten minutes I watched as the Cullens and my family played their game, my sisters and cousin hitting the ball much farther than the Cullens ever could, making the job of receiving it quite difficult. That's why when one of them went; another angel would go after the ball.

It was Jasper's turn to bat when Alice froze as she let go of the ball. Jasper hit it and was about to run when Alice's voice rang out.

"Stop!" she yelled. Everyone ran to her at the mound, but I stayed on my branch. "There are three vampires coming. They were passing through when they heard our game and are wondering if we need any more players."

"How long until they get here?" Carlisle asked.

"Three minutes." Alice said and turned towards the direction that the nomads would be coming in. The Cullens lined up with my family at the end.

At exactly three minutes, the three vampires ran through the forest and into the clearing. An olive toned man with black dreads stood in the middle while a white male with blonde hair tied at the nape of his neck stood to his right and a woman with fiery red hair stood to his left. All three had ruby red eyes that indicated that they just fed.

"Hello, I am Laurent, and this is James and Victoria." Laurent spoke with a French accent.

I scrunched my face as I glanced at James. He looked like Alicia's James, except he had blond hair and our James had short brown hair with vibrant red eyes. I could tell that Alicia's mind was in sync with mine as she stared at James, shaking her head a few times.

"I am Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family. We live here and would appreciate if you would not hunt in this territory as to not create suspicion." Carlisle gave a friendly smile.

"Live? As in permanently?" Laurent asked with astonishment.

"Yes, permanently. At least for a few years." Carlisle specified.

"Well, we did not want to stir up any trouble, we assure you. We were actually leaving when we heard your game here and wanted to know if you could use some extra players." Laurent smiled.

Carlisle looked around, "Well, I guess we could use some more. I will sit out to make it even again…" Carlisle spoke, but the wind began to blow, causing my family and I's scent to reach the nomads.

Soon, James fell into a crouch and snarled as the rest of the vampires followed.

"You've brought a snack." He hissed. I sat up from leaning on the tree's trunk abruptly and took a good look at James.

"Leave them! They are with my family and I. I think you should be leaving." Carlisle demanded.

"James, we are outnumbered." Laurent said as he gazed left to right at everyone. James smirked, showing his teeth and realization hit me.

"Well, I'll be damned!" I said as I jumped from my branch, causing everyone to turn towards me and the nomads to notice that I was there.

"It's about time." Emmett said under his breath. I chuckled softly at the prospect of him waiting for me to swoop in and be a hero when he didn't understand that my family was very much capable of handling the situation without me.

I walked slowly through the line of seven crouched vampires and towards James.

"Bella, what are you doing." Edward growled, but I ignored him.

I stopped a few feet away from James and snickered.

"Well, well, well, we meet again." I chuckled darkly.

"What the hell are you talking about, I don't even know you!" James spat.

"No, but I surely know you. You see James," I said as I began to circle him, "I was to be your end."

"My end?" he hissed as he watched me circle him with his eyes.

"Yes." I stopped in front of him once again, "You are very lucky, because if it weren't for your creator," I chuckled once more before my eyes grew hard, "You would be burning in hell right now."

"Bullshit!" he spat before leaping at me but I faster. _Much_ faster.

Before anyone except my family could see, I had James pinned on his stomach with my foot pressing his face into the ground.

"That's not very smart, James." I chastised.

"Isabella!" Celina called with authority lacing it, "Stop!"

I sighed and stuck my foot that was on his head under James' body and kicked him towards his coven like a soccer ball before walking over to Celina who looked at me with blazing eyes.

"Kill joy." I mumbled as I stood next to her. She hissed for me to shut up and calm down.

"You'll pay for that you little bitch!" James spat as he crouched to attack. "Victoria!" he called and she sprang for Esme.

_Well that wouldn't do._

Before Victoria was even halfway towards Esme, I stood in front of her with my hands in the pockets of my hoodie. With no effort at all, I kicked my foot forward and sent Victoria flying across the clearing into a tree on the other side.

"If you all would like to live, I advise you to not go anywhere near this woman." I warned, my voice low and laced with hate.

James and Laurent looked from me to Victoria in astonishment as they listened to their member's pain filled groans.

Laurent backed up a few paces, "I do not want a fight. James, we must be going." He said as he continued to back up. James, with clear disapproval for running away from a fight in his eyes, started to back away as well.

"Oh, and just for you all to note. If you ever come near this family again," my whole body set on fire and I smirked at James and Laurent's horrified faces, "I will not hesitate in making your death as slow and painful as possible." I warned before turning back to my normal self.

Both men turned around and ran towards Victoria. James cradled her body in his arms and ran with Laurent following behind.

"Well, that was fun." I said as I began to walk back towards the Cullen mansion.

"That scenario could have been avoided, Isabella!" Celina shouted.

I turned towards her calmly, "No, it could not have. Why do you think he was on my list for hell? Hmm? Well, let me give you a little insight, James was a serial rapist and killer as a human. He enjoys the hunt and would not have left without inflicting some damage." I explained.

"Bella is right." Edward spoke up as he walked towards me, "James' mind was only on how to get to you three, enjoying the fact that he would have to kill all of us first to get to you. He would not have stopped until he was dead."

"Is he coming back?" I asked.

"No, you really freaked him out with setting your body on fire, but he is contemplating coming to find us when he thinks you will not be around. Possibly in a few years. He doesn't know who you all are, so he doesn't know that you can protect yourselves perfectly fine. He thinks that Celina, Alicia, and Halia are some type of human and Bella is the protector."

I grunted and began to walk away again, knowing full well that Edward was following.

"I think I would like to go to your meadow, Edward." I said as I looked up at him.

He smiled crookedly and ran ahead with me by his side. Soon we entered the meadow and sat in the middle in silence.

"Bella, may I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but you may ask another." I smirked.

Edward rolled his eyes but smiled crookedly anyway, "Why are you so…aggressive all the time?" he asked, hesitating to find the right word.

I sighed, "Aggressive? Aggressive, no, _protective_, yes. I don't take too kindly with beings threatening my family's safety, and when that happens, I take initiative. If one of my sisters or Halia were to get hurt, it would kill their mates; therefore, I'd rather take the pain than to double it by any means."

"You don't think that you getting hurt wouldn't cause your family pain." He asked as he stared into my eyes. There was something behind his distressed eyes, something that I couldn't quite put my finger on, but I felt that I've seen it before.

I breathed in, "I know it would, but watching another family member in pain isn't the same as watching your mate in pain. I don't have that problem to worry about."

"You should." Edward whispered as he looked from me to the dark sky. "Out of everyone, an angel should have someone to love them." He clenched his fists, "Someone deserving of the title to say that their mate was an angel." He said with a strangled voice.

I touched his shoulder, "Are you alright, Edward?" I asked. He looked at me and forced a smile as he nodded.

"So, what do you like to do when you're not doing your job?"

And thats how Edward and I spent the rest of the night. We talked. And talked. And talked some more. It was refreshing to have someone to talk to. I mean, I did have Nathanial, but he has a job. As much as we wished he could stay around more, he had to get back to his charge.

I was developing a friendship with Edward. An aspect I was enjoying.

All too soon the sun was coming up, and Edward and I ran back to the Cullen manor.

As soon as we walked through the door, everyone ran into the living room and stared.

"I hope this isn't going to be a habit." I said irritated.

Carlisle stepped forward, "I just wanted to thank you, personally, for protecting Esme." He said as he wrapped his arm around his mate's waste.

"Yes, thank you." Esme said as her eyes shone with appreciation.

I looked away, feigning indifference, "It's my job." I said before walking into the kitchen to find some lunch. I could hear footsteps behind me, and sniffed the air discretely to find out who it was.

Esme. I sighed internally.

I did not start the conversation, instead choosing to act as if she wasn't there until she decided to speak up.

"Bella." She called and waited for me to turn around, away from my toast. "Bella, why don't you like me? Whatever I have done to earn your distaste for me, I am truly sorry."

I sighed, feeling my years of wisdom take a toll on my mind, and for the first time in a while, I was tired.

"Sit, little one." I said and pointed to a chair at her isle. I know it looked quite funny with me looking like the sixteen year old and Esme the grown up, but I had many millennia to her decades, so she obeyed without hesitation.

I leaned against the stove, "It is not that I don't like you, Esme, because I have no qualms with you. You just…you bring out many emotions in me that I have buried centuries ago and had no intentions of digging up, so you must understand that I have a problem being around you." I sighed as she still watched me with confused eyes. "You are…I have been searching for someone like you for centuries, I have been searching for a mother. I grew up thinking that I was not destined to have such a loving parent who would kiss me good night or who would protect me like only a mother could. Yes, I had Celina, and she is my mother-sister, but it's not the same; not like having a real mother."

I walked past her and stood in front the glass wall in their kitchen, looking out into the forest. "I watched other children with envy as a child, wishing that I had a mother to pick me up and twirl me around like they had in our village." I turned back to Esme, "The Cullen children are very lucky to have you Esme. They don't understand how lucky they are. They had two mothers in their life time where I had none, so please do not feel disgruntled if I treat you so indecently, but I must figure out my emotions. I feel very protective of you, more so you than any of the other Cullens. It's an emotion that I do not understand, but something I will give into." I finally explained myself.

Esme stood up with unshed tears in her eyes and walked over to me, holding my face in her hands, and for the first time, I felt like a child. "Whenever you want a mother, I will gladly be there. I know that you are much older than me, but I do not care. Just ask me to be there for you and I will be; at anytime, day or night. Just know that." She said as she kissed my forehead and walked out of the kitchen to give me space.

I let out a shuddering breath and closed my eyes. When I opened them, Edward was leaning against the kitchen door frame with a soft smile.

My eyes widened as I saw that he looked quite beautiful with the sunlight glinting off his bronze hair.

Beautiful?

Ugh, what's wrong with me! First I want Esme as a mother and now I think Edward is beautiful.

I don't know if I like the way my world is turning upside down.

But as I looked at Edward once more, I couldn't help but to feel that I could get used to it.

* * *

**A/N: It feels so good to have updated! I would love your intake on this chapter, because it took me FOREVER! Was it worth me updating or should I have unplugged my computer and chuck it into the Atlantic Ocean before I finished? Lol, I can't wait to read your reviews.**

**Until next update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I'm finally done with high school! I've actually been writing this chapter for about a month now, but I have finally got to finish it now that my IB exams and everything are done! I really hope you guys like this, because I worked really hard on it. As usual, pics will be on my homepage for you to see, so enjoy! And enjoy this next chapter!**

**Thank you!**

* * *

BPOV

"Pixie, why are you vibrating?" I asked as I watched her from the corner of my eye. Alice was literally shaking. If I didn't know that she gets excited over small things like boiling water, then I'd be quite concerned.

"She's shorter than Alice." I heard Emmett mutter, commenting on the choice of nickname that I gave Alice. I whipped my head to glare at him, but he was already turned the other way, whistling innocently with his hands locked behind his back, while rocking on his feet.

Alice rolled her eyes, "I'm _excited_, because we're meeting the rest of the Angels!" she explained in a 'duh' tone.

I was about to say something else when I saw the boy's figures running towards us with lightening speed. I could feel the anticipation rolling off of my Celina, Alicia, and Halia in waves, and before the boys could even step a foot out of the forest, the girls were running to meet them.

"Aren't you going to follow?" Edward asked.

"No."

My family has been missing their mates, even though it hasn't been long since they have last seen each other. I will give them their privacy to reacquaint themselves before I intercede.

Alice huffed with frustration ten minutes later, "Will they hurry up?" she all but shouted. They had decided to walk the rest of their way towards us, _slowly_ I might add, so it was understandable why she was anxious for them to reach us.

I shook my head, "As lovely as watching you meander towards us is, the rest of us have lives we would like to get back to." I grumbled. I hadn't seen the need to meet them in this clearing in the first place, but Ethan insisted that we meet out in the open. Something about trust and connecting, or whatever; I truly wasn't listening when he called.

Thankfully, they picked up speed and reached us two minutes later.

"We apologize; we shouldn't have kept you all waiting that was very rude of us." Ethan said with a smile.

I huffed, "Bella! What's up, baby sis?" Darius said as he started to walk towards me. Well, I think he was walking, but it looked like he was limping as if one leg shorter than the other; I think they call it a G walk or something of that nature. Darius was always the most accepted of outside influences that he deemed 'cool'.

I shook my head with a chuckle, "Darius." I greeted as I walked up to him and gave him a big hug.

Darius was tall and lean, but still had muscle. With his short black hair, pretty boy smile, and hazel eyes, it was no wonder that he was the Angel of Desire.

"What? No love for the James man?" James smirked, his red eyes gleaming. I rolled mine and gave him a hug as well, resisting the urge to punch him in the ribs.

"How are you, James?" I asked as he held me at arm's length.

"I am fine, and how are you?" he asked as he eyed the vampires behind us with a hard look that could crack a rock in half.

"I'm…tolerable." I sighed heavily. I heard a throat clear from my right and looked over to see Ethan with a small smile on his face.

"Come here, Bells." He opened his arms. I put a fake smile on my face and walked over to him, but before I walked into his arms, I punched him square in the chest.

"Bella!" Celina screamed as Ethan hunched over to catch his breath. He's just lucky I didn't put my full strength into it.

"_That_ is for making me do guard duty!" I emphasized. Ethan stood back up and puffed up his chest, but I stayed my ground. Before I knew it, I was in his arms with him twirling me around and laughing.

"You don't think I saw that coming?" he laughed as he put me down. I rolled my eyes and smirked; I knew he saw that coming.

Ethan had short, shaggy blonde hair, and eye's so black they could rival the dead of night. With his muscular build that put Emmett's to shame, anyone could tell he was the leader of all Angels.

"And how are you Ethan?" I asked after he stopped.

"I am fine, now that we're all back together. But how are you Bella?" he asked as he too peaked at the vampires.

I chuckled humorlessly, "I'm fine."

He returned his eyes to me and gave me a soft smile, "Then I have a surprise for you." he said.

I looked at his suspiciously, "What?"

"You'll just have to wait until we reach the house." He chuckled and looked towards the rest of the boys who were wearing the same mischievous smile.

"Fine!" I huffed.

"Well then, let us introduce ourselves." Ethan said as he moved Celina and me behind him and stood in a protective stance. "I am Ethan, the Angel of War. To my right is James, the Angel of Hate and next to him is Darius, the Angel of Desire."

Carlisle stepped forward, "Hello, I am Carlisle, and this is my mate Esme. That is Jasper and his mate Alice, Emmett and his mate Rosalie, and Edward." Each member nodded as their names were called. Well, all except Rosalie who glared.

"It is nice to meet you all. Now, if you would like, we can continue this meeting at your house." Ethan offered.

"Why did you make us come out here in the first place?" I grumbled as I walked around him.

"Honestly?" I turned around and glared at him, "I just wanted to see Celina sooner." He admitted with a cheeky smile. I growled and was ready to kick his ass when he took something out of his pocket.

In his hand was one of the coupons I made him for his birthday a few years ago. It read 'Get out of ass kicking free' with my signature at the bottom.

Let's just say I have an obsession with kicking his ass when he pisses me off and decided that that would be a great birthday gift, since he always loses and can't stand it when I beat him, but at the moment, I was thoroughly disappointed that I even made such atrocities.

I begrudgingly snatched the coupon out of his hand and set it on fire, "You have five left." I hissed as I stalked away.

I could hear my entire family chuckling behind me as we followed the Cullens to their mansion, but I stopped abruptly and looked around me at the empty forest.

I could feel eyes on me…watching from afar.

I smirked darkly, "You're watching me aren't you?" I whispered to the wind and was answered by a ghostly chuckle.

Well, this makes guard duty even more fun.

My old…_friend_ has returned.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Celina asked as she stopped by me and looked around to where I was staring before turning back to me with perplexed eyes.

"Nothing, CeCe. Let's go." I said and began running again as I thought of the creature that has been evading me for many a centuries. This game of cat and mouse will not go on for much longer.

He _will_ be mine!

"I saw your face, Bella. Who is watching us?" she questioned.

"I will explain later, when everyone is around." I sighed. I have never told them of these creatures, nor have they ever encountered them. Only I and the dying can see them.

"You better." She whispered threateningly before running to catch up with Ethan. I sighed deeply and kept running, but stayed farther behind everyone else so I could have my thoughts to myself.

Sooner than I would have liked, we ran up the stairs of the Cullen mansion and inside. I took my usual spot on the window sill, feeling that the living room was a little too crowded.

"Bella, come here." Ethan said as he and the boys stood by the Cullens' dinner table. I did as was told and watched as Ethan, James, and Darius stuck out their hands and laid them on the table. Soon, a golden light started to show before a flash so bright appeared that I had to cover my eyes.

When I could see that the light had dimmed I looked back towards the table and gasped.

"Midnight?" I whispered as I picked up the small black kitten that was curled on the table before I looked back up to Ethan.

"Yes." He nodded.

"But how…?" I couldn't even finish my sentence as I looked at each of the men before me.

"Let's just say we asked for a favor from the big man upstairs." Darius chuckled as he shifted his eyes quickly above him before looking back at me.

I made a noise between a gasp and a small laugh as I sent a silent thank you to God for sending my Midnight back to me.

Midnight was given to me by my family twenty years ago when he was just a little baby as a means to not be alone all the time. He loved me unconditionally and I loved him, but six months ago, he died from old age. That was one of the most devastating times of my life where I had never felt as alone as I did after I had buried my beloved Midnight.

But now he was back, and though I knew he would leave me again, I planned on loving him for as long as I could.

"Thank you so much." I said as I gave my brothers a big hug. Ethan, Darius, and James might not be my blood brothers, but short from sharing the same DNA, they were the best older brothers I could ever ask for. We all considered one another as brothers and sisters…well, except for the mates. I doubt the world is ready for incest between Angels.

After being awarded with big kisses from their wives, my family sat down, with me back at the window sill and giving all of my attention to midnight, to talk to the Cullens.

"From the looks in your eyes I can tell that you all have questions for my brothers and I." James said as he sat Alicia in his lap, mimicked by Darius and Ethan. There definitely was not enough room for seven vampires and seven Angels.

"Yes, we do. We learned of the women's job in the Elite Seven Angels, but we would like to know yours as well." Carlisle asked with as much respect as he could muster, though I could tell he wanted to blurt out every single question that was flying through his mind out.

I chuckled silently. This should be quite fun.

Darius raised his hand with a diabolical smirk, "I'll go first." He chuckled darkly.

Soon, the air became thick and hazy with desire, wrapping the Cullens in a cocoon of love and intimacy. Before we knew it, the Cullen women had straddled their mates, ripping off any piece of clothing they could get to as the men did the same, never taking their hands or lips off of one another. Edward, on the other hand, was looking at his family with shock, confusion, and disgust. I guess Darius had left him out of his little game.

Thankfully, Darius cleared the air before the Cullens started to do anything…sickening. As soon as the air was completely clear, they looked around with astonishment and gasped with horror at what they saw. Not missing a second, they all rushed upstairs, coming back down in less than a minute fully dressed and embarrassed.

Carlisle cleared his throat, "Um, what exactly just happened?"

Darius chuckled, "I caused you all to lose all your inhibitions and give into what your heart truly desires."

"Is it only desire for sex that you control?" Jasper questioned.

Darius shook his head, "No, it's desire period, but I like to focus more on the sex part. Who cares about the amount of desire one has for a slice of chocolate cake?" he chuckled along with everyone else in the room.

"My turn!" James all but yelled as a dark smirk crossed his face.

Ethan cleared his throat, "Um, I think you and I need to hold off on showing our powers and just tell them what it is we do." He said with underlined authority in his voice.

James sighed disappointedly, earning a kiss on the cheek from Alicia.

"Well, as you know, I am the Angel of Hate; self-explanatory. I am the reason why there is stealing, killing, and destroying in the world."

"And how exactly do _you_ help the world go round?" Emmett questioned with an unmistakable look of disgust in his eyes, but it didn't faze James.

"Everything has an opposite, Emmett." I said as I cuddled with Midnight, not bothering to look away from his gray eyes, "Where there is life, there is death. Where there is war, there is peace. And where there is love, there is hate." I simplified.

Emmett hummed, and looked back towards James, who shrugged, "That's all I've got."

Ethan chuckled, "Well, I guess it leaves me. As you also know, I am the Angel of War. I am the reason for every war, every battle, and every little fight that happens on this earth.'

"Not to offend, but how are you and Celina meant for each other." Esme asked with pure curiosity.

My sister smiled, "The earth is more alive than you all know, little ones. With every war or disruption that arises, the earth creates catastrophes as its way of trying to stop them, and it is my duty to calm the earth down while taking care of her precious land. I _am_ balance, Esme. While Ethan disrupts the earth, I calm her." Celina tried to explain with simplicity, but no one can ever truly understand what our job is, other than ourselves.

"May we ask more questions?" Carlisle questioned with caution as he watched Ethan, who nodded in confirmation.

"Where are you from, exactly?" Carlisle asked, but before he could retract his question, Ethan, Darius, and James were growling warningly.

Ethan sucked in a breath to calm down before giving both of his brothers a pointed look.

"There are some things that should not and will not be known. You must understand, there was a world before this very one that you live on. A world that no one knows of….a world that will never again exist." Ethan explained, as his voice became quieter and more mystifying.

I close my eyes in remembrance of my home; a place where I wished I could run to for comfort, but will never again be able to.

Midnight meowed and licked my face, seeming to understand that I was distressed. I opened my eyes and nudged my nose with his, thankful that he pulled me out of my blissful, but painful memory.

"I apologize; I had no intention of angering you. Is your age off limits as well?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." Celina answered. Carlisle sighed in defeat and remained silent. I guess that was all he truly wanted to know.

"Well, if that is all…"

"That is not all." Celina said as she pulled Ethan to sit down again. "Bella has something to tell us, do you not sister? Something had her on alert, and I think we should all know."

"It does not matter, Celina, you are unable to see them anyway." I reasoned.

"It does matter, Bella. Whatever you have, we need to know." Ethan said with unmistakable authority.

I looked back down to Midnight, watching as he licked my hand continuously, signaling that he was hungry. I was going to use that as an excuse to at least buy myself a little time, but Alice was already in front of me, setting a bowl of milk on floor that Midnight gladly jumped towards. I grumbled a thank you to her before getting up to sit in the middle of the living room.

No need to stand when you don't have to.

I sighed heavily, and thought about where to begin.

"We all know of the source that is trapped within me and a cell in hell, am I correct?" I continued without pausing for answers, "Because Lucifer locked away his source of entertainment and he labeled me as boring, he decided to create something else that would wreak havoc, only it would wreak havoc for _me_. He created the Shinigami, a sort of death eater if you will. The shinigami eat the lost souls of the dead, which those souls would eventually appear on my list. If they are eaten before I can get to them, then death completely stops, until I retrieve that soul once more and send it on its way. Because of this, for a big part of my life I alternated between killing the many shinigami he created and collecting the souls that appear on my lists, making my life a living hell. No pun intended."

I turned towards Celina, "You saw me looking the way I did, because I felt one of the Shinigami close by. His name is Ryuk and the most powerful of the Shinigami, because he was the first 'born' for the lack of a better term. Unlike the other shinigami, he can steal souls out of the body itself while the person is still living, while other shinigami can only take the souls that have already left the body."

"He's nearby isn't he?" Celina asked. I nodded and stayed silent.

"Can he harm the Cullens?" Ethan questioned with a hard face.

"No, but the humans in forks are not safe." Everyone stayed silent as this news began to sink in.

"Wait!" Emmett said with a serious look of concentration on his face, "Didn't you say that only the dying and you can see the shinigami?" he waited until I nodded my head, "Well, we are dead too! Maybe we will be able to see Ryuk and destroy him."

I sighed heavily, "Maybe, but it's not as easy as it sounds. Ryuk can fly, he is faster than vampires, and he can escape into limbo if he would like."

"So limbo exists!" Carlisle said with excitement.

"Yes, it exists, but it's not for someone or something to meander in. He can seriously damage the balance between cross over and heaven or hell if he stays there for too long. That is why I never chase after him, I only fight him when he seeks me out."

"But we can…" Jasper began, starting to create a strategy as I jumped out of my sitting position.

"No, we cannot do anything, but_ I_ can! And so help me, if you _are_ able to go after him and you do, making him stay in limbo and disrupting my cross over, I will track you souls down and throw them into hell myself! Are we understood?" I all but yelled.

All of the Cullen children grumbled a yes, but I could taste their deceitful thoughts. So I summoned my chain, setting it on fire as I cracked the earth open in the Cullen living room, letting the fires of Hell ignite to singe my warning into their brains. I levitated above the scorching, red and yellow, blazing fire until the all of the Cullens could see me.

"AM I UNDERSTOOD?" I yelled, my voice deep and evil, sending fear into the dead seven hearts of the vampires in front of me as they gazed at me in astonishment and terror.

I could only get them to nod their heads, as I am sure they were too shocked to speak. So with no further ado, I closed the crack and lowered back to the ground, sending my chain back into thin air.

"Now you see why she is the scariest." A deep, raspy voice that belonged to no other than Ryuk said behind me. I turned around and listened to the gasps of the Cullen family as they got their first appearance of a shinigami.

_Hmm, I guess Emmett was right._

Ryuk was tall; about six foot six with gray skin. His limbs were abnormally long, and he had bulging yellow eyes with red irises. His plump navy blue lips displayed his sharp, glistening teeth in a smile that could only be described as sinister. His black hair was long, and blown back to a point. His long, sickly looking black wings were covering in feathers that span out in every direction. His neck looked to be sewn on with gray thread, and his high shoulders were enhanced by the long black hair that spiked out of it. In his right ear hung a short, silver chain earring with a heart at the end.

Ryuk's entire body was black. He wore a black feather skirt that reached his knees, a silver skull linked belt holding it up. Three silver rings adorned his clawed hands, two on his ring hand of skulls, and one on his left with a red jewel in the middle. On his left wrist was a black leather bracelet with a silver skull in the middle.

He was, indeed, a sight that could literally scare the life out of you.

"What do you want, Ryuk?" I asked, not having the time or patience to deal with his silly games. He once told me that the only reason he sought out to fight me was because he was constantly bored with the human world.

"Bella, my old friend, why are you being so rude to me?" he smirked.

"I have no patience for you, nor do I have the time to fight you." I spat.

"Bella? Is he here?" Halia whispered to me as her wide eyes looked around for someone whom she will never see.

I nodded my head, but never looked away from Ryuk.

He wheezed his raspy laugh, sounding as if he had smoked cigarettes all his life. "I am not here to fight you, silly girl, I am here to help you." he reassured.

I chuckled darkly, "And how could a thing like you possibly help me?"

"I can help you defeat the source." He said as his eyes became impossibly larger. When he saw the disbelief on my face, he burst into raspy guffaws.

"Why should I let you help? I don't even trust you."

"But you trust these dead things?" he tsked, "Bella, you have become softer."

My fist clenched, "Don't push it, Ryuk. I have never been, nor will I ever be soft." I hissed, "It is not of my own choice that I am here protecting, but I'm sure you know that by now."

He looked to the floor, his smile only spread, "So Midnight is alive? What glee! I missed his soul last time, but now I have another chance! I've never had cat before."

I growled dangerously, "Before you can lay even one tar covered claw near my cat, I'll have it dangling around my neck as a keep sake. I don't think you want that…do you?" I cocked an eye brow.

He laughed, "Bella, my dear, you were always so much fun! I look forward to our next fight." He said as his eyes glazed over in sheer excitement.

"Don't be too excited, Ryuk. The next fight will be your last." I warned through clenched teeth.

"That only makes it even more delicious." He said as his voice became deeper, "Consider my offer, Bella. You may not trust me, but you could use my help, and you know it." He said as he began to disappear through the walls. "You know where to find me when you've decided."

The room remained silent, only Midnight's slurps kept the room from becoming engulfed in deadly silence.

"So…are you going to ask him for his help?" Emmett was the first to speak.

"No."

"Why not?" Rosalie snapped, "If he can help, then why won't you let him? How can you be so…!"

"Little One! I would advise you not to finish that statement." James said as his eyes flickered between Rosalie and I.

I chuckled humorlessly, "No, let her finish. What exactly were you going to say, Rosalie?" I asked calmly as I turned to her. "Were you going to say…stupid?" I began to creep towards her.

"Bella." Halia whispered, but I ignored her.

"Because you see, Rosalie, I really, _really_ hate being called stupid. The last person who tried to call me that never made it with his tongue intact, so I ask you again. Were you about to say stupid?" I stopped right in front of her, my head tilted slightly to one side as I stared at her with hard eyes.

"Rosalie, don't…" Carlisle warned, but I could see defiance in her eyes.

Her lips started to form the word that would end her, "S…"

"Alice? Alice, what's wrong?" Jasper said, effectively cutting off Rosalie.

I smiled viciously, "You should thank Alice, she just saved you from a long horrible end."

Fear flashed in Rosalie's dark golden eyes as she side stepped me and walked over to Alice along with everyone else.

"Do you always have to try and start a fight?" Celina whispered to me.

"And in what scenarios have I started anything, sister?" I asked in a bored tone, not paying attention to Celina or Alice for that matter.

Celina sighed heavily as we waited for Alice to return from her vision. Finally, she gasped as her eyes focused once more, only to show fear.

"Alice, what did you see?" Carlisle asked.

"The Volturi…they're coming!" she said.

I scoffed and walked back over to the window sill, "I thought what you were going to say was important." I grumbled.

"And the Volturi are not important?" Jasper asked defensively.

"Not for me, they aren't." I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Alice, when will they be here?" Esme questioned as she rubbed her tense shoulders.

"In five minutes."

"Wait…they're only five minutes away? Edward, can you hear them?" Carlisle asked with inquisitive eyes.

Edward closed his eyes before snapping them open in surprise, "No, I-I can't hear anything!"

I chuckled, "It could have something to do with the new guard member. I'm just saying, though." I added quickly as all eyes snapped to me.

"And you didn't think it important to tell us?" Edward snapped.

_I am really getting sick of people snapping at me!_

"Until now, what would have been the point in telling you? Are you planning to attack them, so you need to know every single member of the guard…?" I waited for an answer, "If not, then why would it have been beneficial for me to tell you useless information as a new guard member? But you know what, to make sure this never happens again, would you like me to create a list of all the new members, Edward, because if you would like for me to waste anymore time, please let me know! It's not as if Aro wouldn't have called you eventually to go to Italy for the Party he would have thrown for the new members, effectively letting the whole of the vampire population know that there is someone new to look out for? But, _I'm so sorry_, Edward, that I did not come straight to you and tell you that this so called 'new' member is not actually a new member at all, but is actually someone whom you've known was on the guard, she was just unaware of her gift! That would have been PIVOTAL information for you to know at a time where the danger is not from the Volturi, but instead STRAIGHT from Hell itself, where its goal is to end the world! SO I ASK YOU EDWARD, IS THE GUARD MEMBER WHO WAS JUST PROMOTED THAT IMPORTANT FOR ME TO TELL YOU?" I exploded.

Once again, the room was engulfed in silence.

"I didn't think so." I spat.

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm…sorry, Bella. You're right, I had no right to speak to you like that." He apologized.

I scoffed, "Whatever."

I knew I could never be friends with a bloodsucker.

"One minute." Alice said as her eyes glazed over once more. I could hear their quick feet and unnecessary breaths.

"Twenty five seconds." Alice whispered as she stood with the rest of her family in a line. I walked over to my family and stood off to the side, waiting to see what this visit was about.

Soon enough the bell rang.

"Carlisle, my dear friend!" Aro's overly exaggerated voice could be heard from the living room. I, along with everyone else, rolled my eyes.

"Aro, it is so nice to see you. Please, come in." Carlisle offered politely. Aro, Caius, and Marcus were the first to enter. Renata, Aro's 'shield' came in next, followed by the demon twins Jane and Alec. Felix and Demetri flanked the twins, with Chelsea, who can change emotional bonds, stood behind Demetri. She was, truly, the only reason why the majority of the Volturi guard joined. Next to her was the guard that was promoted, Gianna.

"Hello, Cullen family. Esme, dear, how are you?" Aro asked as he took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Ah, all that has happened and the Angels have only been here for a couple of weeks." Aro chuckled as he looked over to us. "Thank you for accepting the job. We would have done it, but we obviously don't have the power it takes to defeat this…source, you call it? At least that's what I heard from Esme's memories." He said.

Ethan stepped forward, "You welcome." He said through clenched teeth, though I could tell that he really wanted to rip Aro apart still, years later after the incident.

I guess Renata could see it too, because she stepped forward and put a hand on Aro's lower back. A laugh jumped out of me, but I covered it up with a cough, at least I tried to. Renata's puny defense would be like ripping through paper for Angels.

Ethan smirked as well, "Yes, it is called the source, Aro. If I may ask, what are you doing here?" he finally questioned. Bored already with this visit, I backed up a little behind my family and lent against the wall while crossing my arms and ankles. From my position, I could still see everyone and everything in the living room.

Aro smiled, "Why, we just wanted to find out any progress with this source."

"And it took all of your guard to do so, Aro?" Darius chimed in.

Aro shrugged, "They were quite curious as well. Plus, the story is much better when you hear it for yourself, instead of having someone else retell it to you."

"There's one little thing, Aro." James spoke, "They still know nothing. I mean, not all of them can read minds by touch." His muscles tensed as he crossed his arms. He knew something wasn't right.

With a quick glare towards James, Aro turned to his coven and began to tell everything that he saw in Esme's mind. By the end of the story, all of the vampires, except Aro, had a look of shock on their face.

"In all my years, I have never seen a shinigami before." Caius said with astonishment.

I mentally scoffed. Unless he meets Ryuk for himself, he will not be seeing any shinigami; they are very good at staying hidden.

"Well, now that the story has been told, I guess it is time for us to go. Alice, I would still love for you to join us." Aro offered.

Alice was about to shake her head when her eyes glassed over, "Well, maybe it wouldn't be too bad." She said and began to walk forward, but Jasper pulled her back.

"What? Alice, what are you saying?" Jasper yelled and struggled to keep Alice from walking towards the guard, while his family was busy yelling at each other to do something.

Suddenly, Jasper was crippled over in pain, crying out for help. The Cullens created even more chaos, yelling something to the Volturi. I think it was something about help, but I truly wasn't listening. I knew that Jane wouldn't let off on the pain, unless Aro told her to do so.

I closed my eyes and shook my head at how despicable they were before they flew open as I tasted the air.

I smirked; someone else was being very naughty as well.

"Chelsea." I called over the noise, effectively quieting everyone and stopping Jane's gift in the process, "If you want to remain alive, I advise you to stop that."

"And what are you going to do if she doesn't?" Jane spat as she glared viciously at me.

I forgot she wasn't even a rotten apple in her mother's eye when Aro pulled that stunt with Ethan. She had no idea just how powerful Angels were.

"That is very easy to answer, little Janie." I said and smirked sinisterly, "I kill her."

Jane growled and began to crouch, when suddenly a wide smile grew on her face that showed her razor sharp teeth, one that could only be described as evil.

"No." I heard Edward whisper as he watched me with fear…than astonishment.

Ah, so little Janie was trying to make me feel pain too. Well, that's not a smart move.

On her part.

"Jane, do…" But before Aro could finish, I was behind Jane, choking her with one hand and watched with satisfaction as the pressure of my hand around her neck began to crack her marble skin.

"You see, little one, you vampires, new and old constantly forget that there are those out there who are more powerful than you. You cannot tell me that from the centuries you have been a vampire, you didn't know that Angels exist. Please, think about it little Janie. Do you honestly believe that you are stronger than an Angel?"

"Ethan, stop her!" Aro pleaded as he watched one of his prize collections die in front of him.

"I think you should have told her about us before. Then she wouldn't be in the predicament she is in now." Ethan growled.

"You see, we don't exactly like someone trying to cause our family any sort of pain." Halia hissed.

I chuckled, "I think my family is giving me permission to kill Jane." I said as I squeezed harder. She clawed as hard as she could at my hand as she gasped for air.

"Please, Bella!" Aro begged.

"Then tell us exactly why you are here?" I demanded as I dug my nails into Jane's neck.

Aro sighed in defeat, "We were here to take Alice, Edward, and Jasper by using Chelsea to emotionally attach them to me." He sang like a canary.

Esme gasped as she grabbed Edward's arm. Jasper was now holding Alice close, while she hid her face in his shoulder.

I hummed and shot the hand that was wrapped around Jane's neck straight out to my side, throwing her across the room and through the wall. I listened to her groans before walking away.

Looking over my shoulder, I called Jane's name as her brother helped her out of the wall. She looked up at me with a murderous glare.

"You're quite lucky, little one." I smirked, and lifted my right hand, creating a large ball of fire and watched as her eyes grew wide with horror, "Aro just saved you from a long horrible death. Usually, the creatures that try and threaten my life never live to see the next day." I congratulated, making the ball of fire evaporate, and going back to my spot on the wall.

"I think it's time for you to leave, Aro." Carlisle said calmly, though I could see the anger boiling in his eyes.

Without a word, Aro collected his minions and left the Cullen mansion, throwing a pleading glance to Carlisle, who ignored it completely. When the front door finally closed, a large breath that I'm sure no one noticed was being held was released from the Cullens.

"Are you alright, son?" Esme asked Jasper as she rubbed his back. He only nodded as he held Alice's shaking body in his arms.

"Bella," Esme turned to me, "Thank you, so much." She said as pride shined in her eyes.

I couldn't look at her for long, so I nodded and turned to the Jane sized hole in the wall, "I'll, um…fix that." I mumbled.

"Don't worry about it, dear, I'll have it fixed in no time at all." She assured before turning back to her family as mine turned to me.

"Bells, are you alright?" Darius asked while holding my face in his hands.

I rolled my eyes and smirked, "Of course I'm alright. You know their gifts don't work on us."

"No, Bella." Halia said as she shook her head, "We were not talking about Jane, we were talking about what we saw in…in your eyes." she whispered the last part.

Understanding hit me as I shut down all emotions and became hollow, "Was it evil?" I asked. My family looked at me in shock from the sudden change of emotion.

Celina nodded, "It was truly frightening."

I pulled my face from Darius' hands and backed up slowly, "I can control that side of it more than the others."

"What side?" Alicia asked.

"The side where he only intends to frighten, I can control it better than when he intends to kill." I confessed.

Ethan sighed while rubbing his face, "Do you know when he intends to kill? Maybe we should test…"

I hissed, "I am not your test subject to experiment on!"

"Well, we have to know how to stop you if he tries to make you kill!" Ethan shot back.

"You want to stop me? Then kill me!" I yelled and stalked away, "I've been alive for way too long as it is." I mumbled, but knew that everyone could hear me as if I had spoken in a regular tone.

Ignoring my family's pleas, I walked out of the mansion and out into the forest, mumbling profanities in every language I could think of about Ethan.

I stopped dead in my tracks, no pun intended, when I heard his ghostly, raspy chuckle.

"Leave me alone, Ryuk." I warned.

"Oh, Bella, you know I am unable to do that? You are my source of entertainment."

"Why am I always someone's entertainment? Why can't I just be me?" I shouted to the sky. "Whoever I am." I whispered.

I'm so sick and tired of always having some sadistic creature seeking me out for battles or a good laugh! I may not be human, but I am still a person, and I don't deserve the bullshit that is thrown my way every day. Was I that bad of a person that karma wanted to fuck my life over every chance she had?

I punched a tree and sent it flying, frustrated with my annoying, but true inner thoughts.

"Because, Isabella, you are more special than you realize." Ryuk crooned as he appeared in front of me. "That is why I want to help you. I cannot have you dying; then who will be my entertainment."

I chuckled darkly, "Even if I were to accept your offer, that won't cease the inevitable. I _will_ kill you, Ryuk."

If it were possible, his smile stretched even more, taking up most of his face, "I look forward to the impending battle, Bella. So, is that a yes? Will you allow me to help you?" he asked, his eyes actually pleading to me.

"And what exactly do you have to offer?" I questioned.

Ryuk threw back his head and guffawed, his voice cracking as it grew louder. "My dear Bella, I can get you any information that you need from Lucifer, such as the source's weaknesses."

I snorted, "It has weaknesses?"

Ryuk chuckled, "Everything has a weakness, Bella, much like you bronze headed dead thing."

What? Edward?

"What does Edward have anything to do with this, Ryuk?"

Ryuk began to descend upwards as his skinny wings flapped, stirring the leaves and dirt around me.

"I will be back on a later date to tell you of my findings, Bella." He said, completely ignoring my question.

"Wait! What does Ed…" But before I could finish my question, Ryuk had disappeared along with his answers.

I sighed and looked around the forest. I had no desire to see my family at the moment, so just what can I do? This would be a perfect time for my list to appear.

I wandered out of the forest and onto a road that was leading farther away from the Cullen mansion; just what I needed.

I didn't pay attention to the surroundings, I didn't pay attention to the highway signs, and I didn't pay attention to the two wolves on my left and the three wolves on my right watching me from deep within the forest.

I stopped and shook my head.

"Just what do you overgrown horses want?" I call out only to be answered with growls. Shrugging, I continued my aimless journey down the road, when the leader, Sam, ran out of the forest and stepped right in front of me.

"You cannot go any further." He hissed.

I crossed my arms, "And just why not?"

"Because you are not allowed on our land!"

"And just what makes this your land?" I asked calmly.

"Our ancestors lived on this land and claimed it centuries ago, which makes it ours." Another of the werewolves, Paul, came stalking out of the forest.

"Did they now?" I began to circle them and they followed me with their entire body.

As you can see, I like to circle people. It's so…predator like.

And these insolent little werewolves were my prey.

"Yes." Jacob snarled as he joined his werewolf brethren.

"May I ask you a question?" I was met with steely glares and growls, "Just how do you presume you'll stop me? Have you forgotten just who I am?"

"You think just because you're an angel we can't fight you? You're outnumbered." Jacob smirked.

I barked out a laugh as I doubled over, unable to resist just how funny his last statement was.

"Y-You think you c-c-can b-beat me? I've f-fought r-r-rabbits tougher th-than you." I choked out.

And it's true! Rabbits are quite vicious when you mess with their babies. Let's just say I stay far away from rabbits and their families now.

Before I knew it I was flying backwards and into a tree.

"Paul! I said if we could avoid a fight we would!" I heard Sam yell as I got up and began to brush myself off. I could hear the other werewolves in the forest laughing as Paul and Jacob wore huge smiles.

"Clever Paul, but you made one mistake." I said as I cracked my neck to one side. "You decided to hit me when my guard was down, and that bitch move is about to get you killed." I growled.

Too fast for anyone that wasn't an Angel to see, I ran to the werewolves and back to my spot with Paul in my hands…well, with his neck in my hands.

"I want you all to see what happens when you piss me off." I said before bringing Paul's face close to mine, "You'll die slowly and painfully." I hissed and shattered his left collarbone with my free hand.

Paul's blood curdling scream reverberated throughout the forest as the rest of the wolves came charging out and towards me. With no effort I sent all three werewolves flying back into the forest with a wave of my arm. I listened to the bones of their jaws breaking from the blow I inflicted to their faces.

I turned back to Sam and Jacob, who watched with fear as my free hand inched closer to his heart. I just planned on punching threw his chest and ripping it out to make his death faster, but still enjoyable.

I was only an inch away from Paul's chest when I felt a searing pain in the back of my neck, and everything became black.

…

…

…

…

"Did you have to do that to her, Ethan?" I heard Alicia hiss.

"She was about to kill that werewolf, just what did you want me to do?" Ethan shot back.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe call out her name to stop her?" Halia screamed, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"And just what would that have done? Obviously, you didn't see that look in her eyes! Screaming her name would have done nothing!" Ethan shouted.

"Can we please just calm down?" Celina begged.

I began to sit up from my lying position, groaning from the massive migraine I was sporting.

"What the hell happened?" I asked as I looked around, only to see that I was back in the Cullen mansion with everyone staring at me, "And why the hell am I back here?"

"What do you think you were doing, Isabella? You were about to kill a werewolf!" Ethan shouted as he stared at me with blazing eyes.

"He attacked me first, so obviously he wanted to die. Plus, what would be so bad with one less werewolf in the world?" I grumbled.

"Bella, you killing that werewolf would have started a battle that we do not need at this time." Celina said.

"And what exactly would you have wanted me to do?" I growled.

"You could have walked away!" Ethan shouted.

"You know that is _not_ what I do!" I shouted back.

"Yes, because Bella always has to be in some type of fight! She just has to prove her strength or else she'll be weak!"

I jumped up, outraged at how Ethan was treating me.

"How dare you!" I screamed, "I always have to fight, because I have no one to fight for me! And I'll be damned if I let a bunch of pubescent, ignorant, self-righteous werewolves attack me and get away with it!"

"Do you ever think about walking away! You act as if that would kill you on the spot!"

I snarled, "The day I walk away is the day I drop dead." I said as my voice became significantly quieter.

"Well, maybe if that happened we would finally have some peace in this family!" Ethan spat, as gasps were head from my sisters, Darius, and James, along with the Cullens.

Realizing what he had said, Ethan's eyes grew wide, "Bella, I…"

"You have no idea how hard it is when you always have to fight." I said as I closed my eyes and memory after memory flashed before me of every battle I have been through; all because there was no one else who could handle it. "You have absolutely no idea knowing that if you involved your family, they would instantly get killed, because they weren't strong enough. I have been the one, the _only_ one who has repeatedly saved the very earth your feet walk on from total annihilation." My eyes flashed open and I began to creep towards Ethan slowly as he backed up with every step I took, "You know nothing of the battles that I have fought and won…but you're about to." I said and grabbed his shirt, throwing him behind me and onto the couch.

I kneeled over him, my feet dirtying up the cushions as I wrapped my hand in his hair and made him stare into my eyes. Every battle that I have ever been in flashed through my mind for him to see as I lowered my shield.

I showed him every bloody kill and every being that had the unfortunate destiny to cross my battle field. I showed him the creatures that only hell could release rampaging and killing humans, ripping up their bodies and eating the very organs that kept their bodies functioning. I showed him every body part that was ripped off me and let him listen to my screams of pain as I continued to fight, never giving up, knowing that if I did, it would mean the complete end of this altruistic, gluttonous, insatiable, soiled race that is called human.

I showed him my never ending hell of a life that has no peace…that _knows_ no peace, because millennia after millennia, I have to fight to survive.

I showed him my desire for my death.

Death was my only freedom.

I pulled Ethan out of my head and watched as tears sprang from his eyes in a never ending waterfall.

"Bella…" he whispered.

"Fighting is all I know." I whispered, "Fighting…is how I have always survived, and when the day comes that I stop fighting, that will be the day that I may find peace." I said, unwrapping my hand from his hair and getting off the couch.

"Do not look for me, I'll be back when I get back." I warned.

And for the second time, I left everything behind, but this time, I was unsure of when I would be back.

_If_ I would be back.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, you guys! I truly hope you enjoyed the update, I know I enjoyed writing it. Tell me what you think in your reviews about me throwing in Ryuk from Death Note, and your thoughts on the new chapter. I always like to read those! Well Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: What's up everyone! Truthfully, I wasn't going to update so soon on this story, I was actually going to update Why Did I Get Married, but this one was really speaking to me, so I wrote it. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, because when I tell you that I got into this, I mean I got into this. I was so emotional, and I really hope you feel what I felt when I wrote it. As usual the pics are on my homepage, and I hope you enjoy this update!**

* * *

EPOV (Edward)

I watched with horror as Bella left our house. All emotions had left her face and voice, leaving behind a stoic and dead woman in its wake.

"Bella, please!" Alicia screamed as she wrapped her arms around her waist. James gathered her in his arms and began to whisper words of love in her ear to help her calm down.

"Do something, Ethan! This is your entire fault!" Halia screamed as she grabbed a fistful of his shirt and shook him with all her might.

"Stop it, Halia! Doing that will not bring Bella back!" Celina said as she smacked Halia's hands away, but I could see the anger she held for her mate in her eyes as well.

Ethan shook his head slowly as he closed his eyes, "I didn't mean to say that, I didn't…Oh, god what have I done! All that pain…!" he said as he began to cry in his hands.

I sat down on the couch heavily, as if the emotions in the room were weighing on my shoulders themselves.

She was coming back right?

She had to come back!

I looked to my family who all wore worried faces as they watched the Angels break down in hysterics. All around me mates hung onto each other, wallowing in the sadness and despair that clouded the room and suffocated those within it. And all I could feel was one emotion; one that I thought would never be so strong as long as I had my family.

I felt utterly alone.

…

…

…

…

…

It has been two weeks, since Bella left, and nothing has been the same. There has been no laughter. There hasn't even been fighting. I don't think our family had realized just how the Angels had affected our lives until one left.

And I?

I had come to the conclusion that I was falling for Bella.

Had we known each other long?

No.

Did I think in a million years that I would fall for an Angel?

No.

Did I want Bella back, so I could express to her my emotions, even if she didn't share them?

…Yes.

I remember small clips of my biological mother, Elizabeth, from when I was human, but the one memory that I always remember was what she told me of love when I was fifteen years old.

I had asked her what it felt to know that you loved someone. She said, 'Edward, I don't pretend to know what love is for everyone, but I can tell you what it is for me; love is knowing all about someone, and still wanting to be with them more than any other person, love is trusting them enough to tell them everything about yourself, including the things you might be ashamed of, love is feeling comfortable and safe with someone, but still getting weak knees when they walk into a room and smile at you.'

That is how Bella makes me feel. When we were alone, we would talk hours on end about anything and everything about ourselves and the things we love. I loved watching her do the most miniscule things, like tucking a stray hair behind her ear, or tapping her pencil against the desk when she was thinking. I loved listening to her laugh and watching her violet eyes light up when I say something that made her laugh.

I loved Bella, and I had to get her back.

"And just how are you going to do that?" Alice yelled as she followed me down stairs into the living room. She had a vision of me leaving and looking everywhere for Bella, unsuccessfully.

"I don't know, Alice, but I have to try!" I said as I clenched my teeth.

"Edward, Bella said not to look for her. How in the world are you going to find her when there are trillions of places she could be right now!" Alice tried to get me to see her side, but I wasn't having it.

"Then I will search every one of those trillions of places, until I find her Alice!" I stopped abruptly and spun around, causing Alice to smash into my chest. I grabbed onto her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes, "I have to find her, Ali. I can't just let her go! Not when I've finally found the person that I'm supposed to be with." I said softly.

"Edward." She whispered, "What if she doesn't want to be with you? I can't bear to see you hurt."

I closed my eyes and tried to banish that thought from my head, I'll cross that bridge when I get there.

"I'll call here in a few days to let you know that I'm fine."

"Edward?" Esme whimpered, and my eyes snapped to her tear filled ones as she gazed at me with an expression that broke my dead heart in two, "You're leaving?"

"I have to find Bella, Esme, please understand." I begged.

"You're not going to find her." I heard Celina's voice behind me.

"You don't know that." I growled.

She chuckled as she walked in front of me and sat on the couch. "There are so many things that you do not know of this world, Edward. So many places that you are unable to get to that Bella can hide in. She knows that we would try and search for her if she stayed on earth, that's how I know she has to be in another realm right now."

"Realm?" Esme asked. Soon enough, the rest of my family and the Angels gravitated into the living room and stood around, listening to what Celina had to say.

"Yes, realm. There are many supernatural creatures that cannot survive on earth for large periods of time, which is why they have their own realm. It is like their very own earth."

"So, how do you get to these realms?" Carlisle questioned.

"Depending on the creature you are, there are portals. Some creatures cannot enter a certain realm, and if they do, they will die, but that is how they get there." Halia finished explaining.

"Can a vampire enter realms?" I asked.

Halia sighed, "Yes, but it takes time to learn how to access them. They aren't floating around in open air, it takes a process to open a portal, one that includes blood. Human to be exact."

"How much?"

Celina jumped up with fire in her eyes, "You are not going to search every portal out there, there are just too many! Plus, you are not allowed out of our sight, and frankly, I want my sister to have time to think! She does not want to be found, and you should respect that!" she yelled.

I snarled, "I am going to look for Bella with or without your help, and you will not stop me!" Before Celina could say another word, I was racing out of the house and into the forest. I could hear the footsteps of the Angels and my family behind me, but I pumped my legs as fast as I could get them to go.

"Edward, stop!" Alice screamed desperately.

I ran even faster, coming closer to the clearing where we met the three nomads. As soon as I reached the clearing, I stopped dead in my tracks. Coming out of the forest on the other side were the dead, yellow skinned pawns that attacked us a while ago.

_I guess Lucifer made more._

My family and the Angels came into the clearing slowly, watching the twenty pawns lick their chapped lips as they stared at us. The Angels stepped in front protectively, huddling us behind them as one of the pawns stepped forward.

"Well, there are only six angels. I was told there'd be seven." He spoke as he eyed each angel. "And it seems the most pivotal angel is missing."

"And why exactly is she pivotal?" James growled.

The pawn started to chuckle, then his chuckles slowly turned into guffaws, "Because, you idiot! She is your only chance of survival." He smiled as venom leaked off his sharp teeth and down his chin.

I was about to say something, when I heard blood curdling screams coming from Rosalie. I looked over to see she was sinking into the ground slowly, holding onto Emmett who was trying unsuccessfully to pull her out. He punched his hand into the dirt, and came back up with a yellow arm in his hand. Screams could be heard underground as Emmett pulled Rosalie out of the dirt and cradled her in his arms.

The pawns began to laugh hysterically as more gathered into the clearing behind us. Soon we were in the middle of the clearing, surrounded by pawns on all sides.

"Okay, everyone, we are going to have to fight our way out of this. Are you ready?" Ethan asked. We all nodded our heads, but we knew we could never be ready for this, "Go!"

We all dispersed and ran into the crowds of pawns, snapping heads, and ripping limbs off from anyone we could get our hands on. My head snapped up and I was momentarily distracted when I heard Esme scream. What I saw almost made me fall to my knees.

Ten pawns were holding her arms and legs as they bit into her marble skin.

Jasper and Emmett ran to her, throwing off the pawns left and right, ripping them to shreds as Esme limped to Carlisle.

I was pulled back to reality when I felt a sharp pain on my arm. I screamed as I looked into the black eyes of a pawn that had his venom coating teeth dug into my skin. I snapped his neck quickly and broke him off, the sound echoing through the trees like boulders being clashed together.

I continued to fight, only noticing out of the corner of my eyes that the Angels were using their gifts to destroy as many as they could.

All at once, the group of pawns leapt on top of me, shredding my clothing and biting into any exposed skin they could find. I kicked desperately, grunting and screaming at every sharp pain that shocked my body, until I could feel their hold on me weaken.

Pushing myself out of the crowd, I backed up and looked all around me. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as I watched my family being held and bitten into, each one of them helpless to fight them off. The Angels couldn't even help, because they were fighting off their own group of pawns, and as more pawns died, more came running into the clearing to attack. There was just too many of them to handle.

I crumbled to the ground onto my knees as the realization that we would all die here took over me, and it would be my fault. I had led everyone to the clearing, because I was too stubborn to listen.

I looked back up as all sound ceased and all I could hear was a ringing in my ears. I watched my family scream for one another as each pawn dug their teeth into their skin. I watched as a group of pawns came running towards me, but I made no move to get up and fight; I deserved to die right where I was.

My screams joined my family as the pawns held me down and bit into me. I could feel my venom being sucked out of me slowly; they were going to make me suffer.

_You can't give up._

What was that?

_You cannot give up now, you have to fight! You have to call for Bella!_

Call for…she's not here! I don't know where she is, how am I supposed to call for her?

_Use the spirits, child. Use the spirits to reach Bella._

How?

_Just call her name, and we will take care of the rest._

Wh-who are you?

The soft voice of the female chuckled.

_I am someone who owes Bella a big favor. Now, call her name!_

"Bella!" I croaked, unable to get my voice any higher as I became weaker.

_No, child! You have to be louder than that! Look at your family, they are dying; you have to get help!_

I looked at my family once more, their contorted faces of pain shot through me like a steel bullet. I sucked in a large gulp of air and screamed to the skies for the woman I loved to come and save us.

"BEEELLAAAA!" I shrieked loudly, the desperate sound echoed through the trees.

The wind began to pick up faster as it whipped around us. The trees began to bend with the wind, the dirt and leaves coating our ripped clothing.

I closed my eyes and for the first time, I prayed to God that Bella would hear me.

BPOV

I ran as fast as I could away from the Cullen mansion as soon as I reached the trees. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I had to get the hell away from there.

For days I ran, only stopping to do my job when my list appeared, then I would go back running; something I do the best at.

_"You do run a lot you know."_

I skidded to a stop and sighed as a smile appeared on my face.

"Hello, Nathaniel, how are you?" I asked.

Nathan chuckled and appeared in front of me, "I am doing very well. I would ask you how you were, but I can already tell." He said as he gave me a big hug.

"I'm not always running." I grumbled as we began to walk arm in arm through the forest of South Dakota, I think.

"Yes, you are. And there's no need for you to explain what happened, I already know."

"How…?" I sighed, "You are too nosey for your own good."

"What? I have to check up on you sometimes! You tell me nothing."

"I tell you everything!" I laughed. He answered me with a huff and sat on a tree stump as he gazed at me.

"How are you really, Bella?" Nathan asked with sad eyes.

I shook my head, "I don't know. I'm sadder than I am angry, but at the same time I'm angrier than I am sad. Does that even make sense?"

"It makes plenty of sense, Bells. But I think you are mostly sad, you just don't want to show it. You are allowed to have emotions, you know."

I scoffed, "Emotions…the Angel of Death does not have emotions!"

"No?" Nathan raised an eyebrow, "Then tell me what you feel when you're fighting."

"Anger is not an emotion, Nathie, at least I don't consider it one. Emotions to me are crying and-and stuff!"

Nathan chuckled, "And stuff? You've gone much too long without allowing yourself to feel what you need to. Bella, whether you believe it or not, you are a _person_, and a person feels what they feel. You on the other hand like to shut your feelings away and bury them. Well, every feeling accept anger."

"Anger saved your ass if I'm not mistaken." I spat.

Nathan raised his hands, "You are right, Bella, you did save me, but you're quite mistaken if you think anger is what results in your victory."

"Then what is it?" I glared.

Nathan stood back up and took my hands in his, "It's your fierce protectiveness and love that results in your victories. Bella, you are the first to rip someone a new one if they mess with any of your family members."

"Or you." I whispered.

Nathan smiled, "Or me."

I wrapped my arms around my best friend and held him. No matter what, he was always there for me and I couldn't ask for a better friend.

"I can't go back right now, Nathan." I whispered.

"You don't have to. Take a few more days to get your head on straight, then go back and _talk_ to your family. Um…just how long have you been away?"

"Three days short of two weeks. Can you stay with me?" I mumbled.

Nathan hummed, "My charge is safe for right now, and I'll know if he's in danger."

"How is Josiah?" I asked as we began to walk again.

"He's stubborn as ever, but I try to lead him as best I can. He is, unfortunately, at the age of discovering himself. It took me a while to coax him out of not taking pictures of his package and sending it to his girlfriend." He laughed and I joined him.

"He's going to be quite the man when he's grown up; good luck with that."

Nathan groaned and buried his head in the crook of my neck as I began to laugh again.

For the next few days, Nathan and I roamed the forest, never stepping out of South Dakota, as we talked about anything and everything. We laughed, we yelled, we reveled in the stark silence the forest gave us, but I knew my time for staying away was running out.

"Bella, I think it's time for you to go back to your family."

I whined, "I don't want to right now, maybe tomorrow."

"Bella, you can't hide forever. Plus, you should get back to Edward." Nathan said as he tried to hide his smile.

"Why, Edward? And why are you looking like that?" I questioned suspiciously.

"Well, I've just noticed that you smile when you tell me about Edward. I think you may like him."

"Ha! Me? Like a vampire? Sure, when the world ends." I scoffed. Nathan grabbed my waist and sat me down on a fallen tree forcefully.

"Listen to what I have to say before you interrupt me." He demanded and waited until I nodded my head. "Isabella, I have watched you for centuries roam this earth alone. I have watched as the hope in your eyes for a mate fade with sadness, and I have regretted telling you to not give up on love since the light in your eyes disappeared. I knew that what kept you doing your job with passion was hope for finding your mate one day, so you could show him who you were. I knew you felt that if you could find your mate, he would fill the emptiness you felt in your heart, but when five hundred years passed, so did your desire to find him. You used to glow, Bella! You used to smile! It breaks my heart to see how much you've become colder and isolated."

Nathan kneeled in front of me and placed his hands on my knees, "But when Edward entered your life and you two began to talk, something inside you has changed. Your eyes are not dead anymore, they have life again! I love you _so_ much, Bella, and I want you to finally have that love that you've desired. I think that love could be Edward; he's the only person who has melted the ice around your heart, even a little bit, and I think your family has noticed it too."

I shook my head, "Love does not exist for me, Nathan."

"Damn it, Bella, you more than anyone deserves love! It is out there for you, all you have to do is open up your heart!" Nathan yelled as he jumped up.

We remained silent and just stared at each other. Soon, Nathan sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Just do me this one favor, Bella. Think about why just saying Edward's name brings a smile to your face. Think about every time I asked you a question these last few days, its led to you telling me something Edward said or Edward did. Just…Just think about it for me." He requested as he kissed my forehead, "I love you, Bella." He said and disappeared back to his charge.

"I love you too, Nathan." I whispered, heavy hearted with what he had confessed to me.

Did Edward really change me that much?

Has he begun to chisel at the brick wall I built around my heart piece by piece?

I was too scared to think of the answer. I placed my head between my hands, this news giving me a unwanted migraine.

I stood up and was about to continue walking when the wind suddenly began to blow forcefully, causing me to grab onto a tree so I wouldn't blow away with it. I turned my head away from the dirt and leaves, shielding my face from the debris when the unmistakable sound of Edwards pain filled voice struck right through my body and caused me to crumble to the ground.

"BEEELLAAAA!" His voice screamed as visions filled my mind.

The Cullens being held by pawns as they sucked their life force out of their bodies filled my mind. Their contorted faces of pain and horror ripped at my heart. Then the images flashed to my family fighting their own pawns with as much power as they could possess.

The visions stopped along with the wind; the spirits had done their job, they had delivered the message and now it was up to me to answer it.

I stood slowly; the impact of the message had weakened my knees, as I cracked my neck to one side. Tears filled my eyes as the pure rage and infuriation filled my body, and with the biggest flame I had ever conjured, I teleported back to forks where many unfortunate souls would meet their doom.

I stopped in front of the clearing, scanning the surroundings to see that four pits leading to hell were opened. I watched as pawn after pawn rose out them and into the clearing where they joined in the festivities that would only lead to their demise.

I knelt to the ground and punch my hands through the soft dirt, sealing each pit, so I wouldn't have to deal with new pawns that were sent to fight. I looked around and knew that I could only do one thing.

I ran into the clearing and over to my sister, "Celina!" I yelled as I kicked a pawn that jumped towards her away.

"Bella! Yo…!"

"There's no time! Leave these pawns to me and grab a Cullen and run as fast as you can out of the clearing!" I commanded.

"But Bella!"

"Do it!" I said and went to each of my family members, commanding them to do the same. "On my mark!" I yelled, flinching as I listened to the screams of the Cullens becoming louder. "Go!"

My family ceased all their power and ran to the Cullens, fighting the pawns off their bodies and carrying them away, leaving me with the lot of them.

"Hey!" I yelled, capturing the attention of the pawns that were about to run after my family. "You don't want to do that."

"The hell we don't, they interrupted our meal!" A female yelled as she gazed at me with pure hate. I began to back away towards the entrance of the clearing slowly, all the while taunting them, so they would stay where they were.

"All the more to be pissed with me, isn't it? You want to attack me, I'm the one who told them to do it. And they were delicious weren't they? Their venom must have been pure bliss as it flowed down your throats, easing the burn."

They began to hiss and crouch, the urge to tear me to pieces visible in their darkened eyes.

"It's too bad you won't get the chance." I smirked as I fully stepped out of the clearing. The pawns began to run towards me, but they would be too late. I bit my thumb, eliciting blood, and slammed my hand to the ground, summoning the only thing I knew would be perfect for these many opponents.

The ground began to shake furiously, causing the pawns to stop where they were and look around them in confusion as they held onto each other in order not to fall. Rising from the ground was an iron death trap that would cause these bastards to suffer a slow and painful death. Rising from the ground was my pride and joy; my Kanji.

Kanji was an enormous, iron cat that is split right down the middle. It will close around the targets and is then wrapped in chains, which drags them back down into the ground. It is a coffin like torture device with sharp spikes lining the inside. Normally, only one victim would be on the inside, forcing them to stand up straight, until they can no longer support themselves, at which point they would lean forward or backwards onto the spines, resulting in their slow death. But because there are so many that will be inside, well…I think you get where this is going.

As soon as my Kanji was fully up, it quickly snapped shut around the pawns, causing the chains to begin wrapping themselves around to seal them inside. I listened to the screams of pain and mercy with satisfaction as my kanji began to descend back into the ground.

My smile was quickly wiped off of my face when the inimitable sound of Esme's shrieks filled the air and reached my ears.

"EDWARD!" I heard her yell, but I could not move, I had to finish the summon or the pawns would be released.

It felt like eternity before it had fully descended, but as soon as it was, I ran over to the Cullens, only to stop in horror as I watched Edward convulsing on the ground.

A large gaping hole was present on Edward's neck. His venom glands had been severed and he was dying before our eyes.

"What the hell happened?" I yelled hysterically as I kneeled next to him. I couldn't focus on the fact that I felt like I was dying inside watching Edward's eyes roll tot he back of his head.

"We brought them out of the clearing like you ordered and laid them by the tree. Edward broke out of Ethan's arms and tried to run back to you, but before he could catch him, a pawn that Emmett attacked shot out of the ground. He wrapped his hand around Edward's neck and ripped a large piece of it off before Jasper caught him and destroyed him." Alicia said as she watched him with distressed eyes.

I put my hand over his neck…

"We tried to heal him, Bella. It didn't work." Celina whispered.

"Wha…" I gasped as I looked to Edward, my eyes filled with tears as the realization set in that he would die. "What do you mean it didn't work? We're fucking Angels! Our powers work all the time!" I cried.

"Bella, you know the person has to have a heart beat in order to heal them." Darius said.

"I don't give a damn about a heart beat! Carlisle, do something!" I commanded as I looked at him, but I was met with hopeless eyes.

"I cannot do anything, Bella. Its…it's too late." he whispered as he gathered Esme in his arms, who had begun to cry hysterically.

"Dad, please! We can't lose him, we cannot lose our brother." Emmett begged as he crawled to the other side of Edward, the loss of venom enabling him from walking.

"Edward." I began to shake him, "Damn it, Edward, look at me!" I yelled.

His eyes fluttered open as he settled his black eyes on me. "Bella." He croaked.

"Shh, don't talk, you have to save your strength until we find a way to help you." I whispered.

A small smile appeared on his ashened face as he lifted his hand to wipe the tears that were falling down my cheeks. "Don't cry…t-too beautiful to c-cry." He struggled to say as he began to pant.

I laid my head in his hand and held it to my cheek as I cried harder, "Please, please d-don't leave me." I cried and bent down to lay my head on his chest.

Slowly, he ran his hand through my hair and coughed, "Bella." He whispered, tugging on my hair softly to make me look at him.

I placed a hand on his cheek as my other ran through his hair, "Yes, Edward."

He sucked in a staggering deep breath, "I h-have to t-tell you something."

"Anything." I whimpered; the waterfall of tears continued to cascade down my cheeks and fall onto his chest, creating a pool that only represented my utter depression and self-loathing that I couldn't save Edward. That he would die in my arms and I couldn't do anything about it. What was so great about being an angel if you couldn't save someone from the fate of death…from _me_.

He opened his mouth, but I was met with silence as his head started to fall back and his eyes fluttered closed.

"No! No! Edward, please! God, don't do this to me!" I screamed and shook him furiously. "Please, Edward come back!"

I could only hear the muffled sounds of hysterics and crippling screams that emitted from the Cullen family as everything started to become fuzzy and the world around me began to spin uncontrollably.

"You can still save him, Bella. You are the only one who can." A raspy voice spoke in front of me that belonged to Ryuk.

I started to focus once more and looked up to see Ryuk floating above me, his wings flapping as they kicked up dirt and debris around us.

"How! Tell me _right now_, Ryuk!" I demanded angrily as hot tears continued to run down my cheeks.

"I cannot tell you…"

"I don't have time to play your fucking games! Tell me what to do or go away!" I screamed.

"Calm down, Bella. I cannot tell you, because you have to figure it out yourself or it will not work. All I can tell you is to open your heart." He said cryptically and disappeared once more.

I screamed and beat my fists on the ground in pure infuriation. "What does that mean?"

"Bella! Bella!" Alicia said as she held onto my shoulders and shook me, "Open your heart! Open your heart and be honest with yourself, it's the only way!"

I gasped and panted, trying to catch my breath as I looked deep into her eyes. Flashes of what Nathaniel said to me began to run through my head.

_'I think that love could be Edward; he's the only person who has melted the ice around your heart, even a _little_ bit, and I think your family has noticed it too.'_

My eyes widened as I realized that Nathan was right. Without even knowing, Edward had single handedly broke through my defenses and warmed my heart once more. He had broken down my carefully built wall and invited himself in, making me fall in love with him without the slightest bit of knowledge to me.

I crawled back over to Edward frantically and took his face into my hands, "I love you! I love you, Edward, please come back!" I said as I watched him with hopefully eyes…but nothing happened, I was too late.

I began to cry once more and laid my head in the crook of his neck, "I'm sorry, Edward. I'm so sorry." I cried, "I love you."

Wails of pain began to fill the air once more as his family mourned his death. Carlisle rocked back and forth with Esme in his arms, her sobs the loudest of them all.

"My son! Please, not my son!" she wailed into Carlisle's shoulder.

Every wail and cry of pain tore at my body. I closed my eyes and wished for my demise, to join my love in the most painful way; that is the only way I deserved to die. I did not deserve a peaceful death or one that was quick and painless; the only death that is befitting of my failure is a slow and torturous one that would leave me marred and disfigured, only to be struck down in the end by the hands of God himself.

I whispered my love for Edward over and over in his ear, wishing that he was able to hear at least one of my confessions.

"Bella." Halia said, "Bella, look!" she said as she grabbed onto my shirt and pulled me up allowing me to see my hands.

"Oh, God!" I cried as I laid them over Edward's wound. They had finally illuminated; they had finally allowed me to begin to heal Edward, but it was still no guarantee that he would awake from this.

Everyone had quieted down and watched with baited breath as Edward's glands healed and repared themselves. Halia placed the piece of Edward's ripped neck back into place, and watched as the crack disappeared, leaving no evidence that anyone had attacked him.

I took my hands away and watched Edward's face, praying to God that he would return to us. I began to give up hope when Edward's body convulsed and he sat up with vampire speed, gasping as he clawed at his throat, his eyes wide and blackened by hunger.

"Blood! Get him blood!" I yelled as Emmett wrapped his arms around Edward, preventing him from tearing at his neck as the fiery pain scolded his throat.

Ethan came back quickly with a deer in his hands. He broke its neck before ripping it open, stepping back as Emmett released Edward. Ethan dragged me away, taking heed of Edward's animalistic growls as he drank from the deer, claiming it as his prey.

"He's going to need more." Carlisle said as he tried to get up, but quickly fell back to the ground. All of the Cullens were too weak to hunt; my family and I would have to hunt for them.

Both Ethan and James left and brought back four deers, ripping their necks open and giving another to Edward before dispersing the rest to the family. Catching onto what they were doing, the rest of us gathered as many deer and bucks as we could and brought them back to the Cullens, trying to restore as much of their venom as we could.

When they could not drink anymore, we each gathered a Cullen in our arms and ran back to their mansion. I held tightly onto Alice, ignoring the fact that she was practically choking me as her arms continued to tighten, and burst through the front door of the manor. I raced upstairs and into her bedroom with James following behind me carrying Jasper.

I placed her on her bed and backed away, but she grabbed my arm and looked up at me pleadingly, "I need a bath, Bella." She whispered. My eyes widened as I realized she needed _me_ to wash her.

"I can do it, Bella." Jasper said as he released himself from James' hold, but as soon as James let him go, he went crumbling to the ground.

"Apparently, you can't, and you need a bath as well." James said as he wiggled his eyebrows. I held in my laughter as he picked Jasper back up and left to use a spare bathroom. Jasper threw pleading glances over his shoulder, but all I could do was smile and wave my hands as my brother shut the door behind him.

I sighed and gathered Alice back into my arms and walked into her glamorous bathroom. I dragged one of her white fluffy chairs over to her large Jacuzzi tub and placed her gently onto it before turning the water on.

"Thank you, Bella." She said. I looked away from the tub to her dirt smudged face wearing a soft smile as she gazed at me.

I nodded my head, "You're welcome, Alice." I said before turning off the water. I took off her tattered clothes and placed her in the warm water, taking her spot on the chair as I grabbed a pink rag and squirted some cherry blossom shower gel on it that I saw sitting on the corner of the tub.

I began washing her off, gently scrubbing the dirt off of her body and ignored her penetrating topaz eyes.

"I didn't just mean the bath, Bella, I meant about everything." She spoke as she lifted a leg shakily. I grabbed onto it and continued to bathe her as I looked at her once more.

"I know you did, Alice." I sighed and unplugged the tub, allowing all the dirty black water to run out before filling it back up with clean water once more. I handed her the cloth so she could wash her privates and turned away to give her some privacy.

"You continuously do so much for our family, even though you do not like us very much." She whispered and tapped my shoulder, signaling that she was finished. I wet her hair and poured some shampoo into my hands and began to wash it.

I said nothing, instead looking into her eyes to show her that I understood her sentiments.

"I'll be right back." I said and ran to the kitchen with lightening speed, grabbing a bowl and running back to Alice in less than five seconds. I turned on the faucet once more and filled the bowl with water, pouring it over Alice's head to wash the soap out. I did this four more times and placed the bowl on the ground and drained the tub.

"The towels are in that closet." She said, pointing to a glass door in front of me.

I retrieved a big, fluffy, soft pink towel and wrapped Alice in it. I stood her up and dried her off as she held onto my shoulder for balance, lifting her legs one at a time so I wouldn't have to bend too much. I picked her up once more and carried her back into her bedroom, thankful that she had quieted and realized that I did not want to talk at the moment.

I watched as her eyes darted a few times to her vanity before I looked over to see a hair dryer lying in front of the mirror. I sighed internally, and carried Alice over to her large white vanity that was littered with makeup and hair products. I turned on the hair dryer and listened as another hair dryer was turned on in the house, eliciting a small chuckle from me as I realized I wouldn't be the only one that had to go through this.

I dried Alice's hair and did as was told when she instructed me on how to create her frenzy of pixie spikes. I fetched and put her underwear on her before she settled on relaxing in a track suit.

"Thank you again, Bella." She said. I nodded as I picked her up and walked out of her room, down the stairs and into the living room where Emmett was sitting on the couch. As soon as he saw her, he opened his arms and she leapt into them, reveling in the loving embrace of brother and sister.

I walked back upstairs, onto the third floor and into the room, across the hall from Edward. As soon as I thought his name, a sharp pang rang through my chest as I remembered that I had almost lost him. I shook my head and locked the door, not wanting anyone to disturb me as I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower as hot as it could go.

I gazed into the violet eyes that were filled with miserable pain, shame, self-loathing, and desperation. I gazed at the woman who had ripped herself clean of the safety precautions she built around herself, leaving only vulnerability and sadness in her wake.

I looked at the woman who was in love and scared shitless of it, because she was sure that someone as perfect as Edward could never love her back.

I shook my head violently, trying to rid myself of these visions and walked over to the stereo that was sitting on top of the toilet. I picked up the disk that lay on top of the stereo and saw that it held one of my favorite songs from Joni Mitchell, A Case of You, on it. Placing the disk inside and turning the volume up as high as it could go, I put the song on repeat, tore off my clothes and stepped into the shower.

I flinched as the scorching heat hit my skin, but relaxed as it soothed my muscles. Flashes from today's events began to appear in front of my eyes as the song laid my emotions out in front of me to see. I felt the fear, the anguish, the desperation, the love, the sadness, the apprehension, the pain, and the anger once more.

I slowly slid down the wall of the shower and began to sob uncontrollably, wrapping my arms around my chest, trying fervently not to lose myself in the crippling agony that tore through my chest. It felt as if my heart was literally breaking; like it was about to tear right through my chest and leave me empty and void of anything.

I drug my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my knees as I cried into them, my tears washing away with the water down the drain as I allowed myself to be the vulnerable little girl that had been locked away for centuries.

I cried for Edward, for his family, for _my_ family, and for myself. I cried for Nathan who had watched me shut myself off and away from love. I cried for my mother who would never get to comfort me as she told me that everything would be alright. Most of all, I cried for the one sided love that would never be complete between Edward and I, because he could never love someone like me; he deserved someone who wasn't damaged and who could give them their whole heart instead of frozen pieces of the shattered heart that once was whole so long ago.

I dragged myself back up as my tears began to subside and grabbed a rag to wash my body. I shampooed my hair quickly, not enjoying the freezing water that fell onto my skin, replacing the hot water, before wrapping myself in a fluffy white towel to dry off. I turned off the shower and walked back into the bedroom and over to my suitcase, stopping dead in my tracks as I heard the soft meow.

I ran over to my bed and picked up Midnight, snuggling my face up against his while appologizing continuously for leaving him alone.

"I will take you with me from now on if I ever leave again, I promise." I said as I rubbed my nose against his. I chuckled softly as he purred and licked my nose before looking back towards my bed. "Oh! Sorry, you were sleeping weren't you?" I said and placed him back on the indent he left on the comforter.

I finished drying off before I put on some underwear and a brown Juicy Couture track suit, the jacket stopping just below my navel. I blow dried my hair, letting it flow with its natural waves down to my hips and over my shoulders. I decided to stay barefoot, not really carrying to put on any shoes as I wouldn't be going anywhere for the rest of the night and walked out of the room.

Looking at the clock, I gasped as I saw I had spent three hours in the shower, meaning everyone, including Edward, would be downstairs by now. I sucked in a deep breath when I reached the stairs and put on my big girl panties before descending down to my doom.

I could hear the voices of my family and the Cullens talking that soon quieted when they saw me. Rolling my eyes, I completely ignored them and went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Call me whatever you liked, but I was _not_ ready to face any of their questioning eyes and looks between Edward and I.

I sat on a stool and sipped my cold water slowly, not in any rush to go back into the living when I heard Emmett's frustrated voice yell five minutes later.

"Hurry up! Ouch, Rosie, that hurt!" he said. I could just imagine the glare Rosalie was giving him as he rubbed the back of his head with a pout.

Sighing, I downed the rest of my water and placed it in the sink to wash later; I couldn't hide in the kitchen forever anyway.

I walked back into the living room and sat at my usual spot on the window sill, staring straight ahead at the wall before looking at all the eyes that were staring at me.

I sucked in a deep breath, preparing myself for what was going to be said before looking back at everyone.

"Go."

All together, a mass of voices began to yell out, mixing altogether with everyone's talking until it was one big speech cocktail. I held up a hand, immediately quieting everyone.

"I _meant_ one at a time." I elaborated before putting my hand back down and raising an eyebrow.

"Carlisle, you speak first." Esme offered.

Carlisle smiled at her before turning to me, a very serious expression appearing on his face, but his eyes held so much gratitude in them.

"Bella, I cannot express to you the earnest appreciation and utter happiness my family and I have towards you. We had lost a son and a brother, but you brought him back; you did _something_ when all I could do was watch hopelessly on the sidelines and for that, I am truly thankful. You have saved our family, time and time again, and I know you will continue to do so until your job is done. There aren't enough words I can say to you that could possibly grasp how grateful I am that you brought Edward back to us. And to your family, thank you as well. You saved us from a horrible fate that neither I nor my family would like to even think about. Just…thank you." he said as his eyes filled with venom that could never be shed.

I nodded my head in recognition, as did my family before Esme stood up and walked over towards me. She walked me outside to the porch, knowing how uncomfortable I would be with our interaction. She grabbed my head in her hands and kissed my forehead, nose, and both my cheeks before looking back at me with so much pride and love in her eyes that caused tears to begin to fill mine.

"I am so very _proud_ and _blessed_ that you have become part of our lives. No matter the length of time I have known you, I am so happy to have you as one of my daughters. I know that I did not give birth to you, but I see you as one of my children, and I hope that you can view me as a motherly figure for you. Oh, Bella, I love you so much! I cannot even tell you how happy I am that you and your family have come to us; you all were destined to be a part of this family, and you, my darling, were destined to be my daughter. I love you." She whispered as she gathered my shaking body into her arms.

I cried softly as I held Esme to me, wanting so much that she was my real mother, but grateful that she was willing to treat me like one of her own.

"I love you too, Esme." I whispered, smiling as she laughed happily into my shoulder and held me tighter. She stepped away and began to wipe the tears from my cheeks before stepping towards the door. "I'll be back inside in few minutes." I said before sitting on the bench on their porch and allowing the cool breeze to sooth my warm tear stained face.

I was glad she did not offer me her thanks; what I did was not because I had to, but because I loved Edward and didn't want him to die; my intentions were purely selfish, and though I knew I didn't deserve him, I wanted wanted him to be around, to be able to watch him smile from a distance and to at least have the honor of calling him my friend.

After ten minutes had passed, I walked back inside to see that everyone was talking and smiling again, but became quiet once I entered the room.

"That's getting really old." I grumbled as I sat down and crossed my arms.

Everyone laughed softly, sans me, and continued where they had left off with their grateful speeches, until there was no one left except Edward.

I watched cautiously as he stood up and walked over towards me, reaching out a hand and waiting for me to grab it. I looked back and forth between his face that now held a crooked smile and his hand, before settling with trusting him and grabbing his hand.

Edward pulled me upstairs and into his room where he let go of my hand and walked over to his glass wall, looking out towards the forest as the moon illuminated his face, making him look ethereal and beautiful.

I slowly walked over and stood next to him, gazing out into the nights sky and enjoying the silence that was between us; it wasn't awkward and it wasn't uncomfortable…it was just us.

"Bella." He spoke as he turned towards me, waiting until I faced him, "Having died and been brought back to life, I find that time is extremely important, and I've had plenty of it during your absence." I flinched, but he continued as if he had not seen it, "My family and yours told me how you brought me back. I have only one question for you."

I looked at him questioningly, "What?"

"Is it true?" he questioned as he looked deep into my eyes.

"Yes, that is what happened." I answered and was met with his soft chuckles and crooked smile once more.

"No, silly girl, not the events. Is what you said, what you _confessed_…is it true?" Edward elaborated as he looked at me with hopeful eyes.

I wrestled internally with telling him the truth or lying. If I lied to him, then he would be able to find who his true love is, instead of trying to love me out of obligation.

I looked him right in the eye and said what I thought was best.

"No, it is not true." I said as I steeled myself.

Edward was quiet for a few moments, emotion after emotion crossing his face before one solid emotion set in…determination.

"You're lying." He said.

My face held only what I thought could be shock, "Wha…What?" I gasped.

Edward smirked, "I said you're _lying_." He annunciated as he began to creep towards me. With every step he took, I took one back, knocking into his couch, his coffee table, and his bedpost.

"No, I'm not." I tried to reassure him, but I didn't even sound convincing to myself.

"Yes you are, and the only reason _why_ you are lying is because you're scared. You're scared, because you think that I won't love you back, or you think that you do not deserve to be loved, but I want you to get a few things straight. One, you're a little too late on hoping that I won't love you back, because I realized I loved you long before you came to your epiphany, and two, you deserve to be loved more than anyone, because you are a good, beautiful, and strong woman, and whether you like it or not, I am here to love you and I will continue to love you until you stop being stubborn and you _let_ me love you." he spoke until he backed me against the wall on the other side of his room, "And three," He whispered, "When the day comes that you let me love you." he said as he picked me, causing me to wrap my legs around his waist as he pushed us further into the wall, "I'm going to love you…_really_ hard." He promised before kissing with me so much passion and adoration, I almost passed out.

_Well, damn._

* * *

**A/N: Squeal! Well, what do you think? That part above us was exactly what I said when I finished Edwards little soliloquy, so I just had to put that in there. I really hope you review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter, I truly enjoy reading them. Oh, and tell me what you think about Bella's epiphany, like was it too soon for them to fall in love or does time even matter; I was kind of afraid to have them fall in love in this chapter, but I would love to read your sentiments on it. Well, until next time! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that it's another author's note, but it's important. I just wanted to tell you that I haven't given up on this story. I'm actually finishing up the update now, but it's harder now that I'm in college plus juggling homework and my stories. But please don't give up on me! I'm still working on them, though it'll take me a little longer than usual to update. Plus, my laptop is broken, so I have to go back and forth between the library and my dorm, it's just annoying! I know, you're probably thinking, "excuses, excuses, just update the story, bitch!" but I promise it's coming, so just work with me.**

**By the way, I would really love it if you tell me if you actually look at the pictures that I post, because if you don't look at them, then I'll stop putting up pictures. It's a lot less work me for anyway, but please leave me a review telling me if you do or you don't, I'd really appreciate it!**

**Thank you, and I promise the update's coming.**

**Love, Taylor'sbaby1**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it has literally been two years since I have updated Hidden, but that is because I had absolutely no idea where I wanted to go with this. I actually had written a chapter for me to update a few months after I updated the last chapter, but after I reread it, I knew that that wasn't where I wanted to take the story. Unfortunately, I had no idea what I wanted to do, until I suddenly got inspiration and now I know. I really hope that you have stuck it out with me. And I also hope that you enjoy where I've gone with this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

BPOV

I sighed as I stared out the window at the moon. I was mesmerized by it's milky color, it's rays brightening the sky, but at the same time casting shadows upon the earth, where creatures hid for some semblance of protection. I could feel a small smile creep on my face as a black crow flew across the image of the moon, looking majestic in its own way. I can't remember the last time I just sat and watched the moon, but I knew I hadn't seen the beauty in it that I do now. Now that I have someone to share it with.

My hand was lazily running through Edward's hair as his head laid in my lap while he read a book. It has been two weeks, since our confession. Two weeks that the Cullens used to recover from the incident, deciding not to go to school or work. Two weeks, since the last attack.

The fortunate side was that it seems our victory has caused a small escalation in life for Halia, while lost souls were finding their way more.

I could not relax fully though. One, because I knew that this wasn't the last attack and another would be coming soon. And two, I had been working on the last part of Alice's secret past life when Edward was not around.

It was more difficult than I had once thought, because it has been a while since I last thought about it and sought out the answer, but I have finally succeeded, now all I have to do is get away from Edward for a little while.

I looked down and stared at the man who has become the center of my world. The very reason that I continue to live.

I ran my hand through his bronze locks once again as his slender finger turned the page of his book.

"Edward." I whispered, getting his attention.

His golden eyes flicked to my violet ones and immediately filled with love and adoration. I had to keep myself from sighing. I was still bad ass Bella, but the only one who saw my softer side was Edward and my sisters. I didn't necessarily like it that way.

"If I said that I had to leave for a few days, would you trust me to come back?" I asked. His eyes filled with fear as he tried to sit up, but I held him in place.

"Is it because of me? If I did anything, I apologize…" he frantically began to speak as his voice croaked.

"Shh, sweet boy, it has nothing to do with you." I gently ran my fingers along his cheek. He may be a century old vampire, but he was still seventeen years old inside. I forget that often.

"Then why?" he calmed down, but I could still hear the fear in his voice.

I thought about telling him, but decided that Alice should be the first one to know.

"I cannot tell you, but please know that I will be back as soon as I can. I cannot stay away from you for too long." I smirked.

He grabbed the hand that was still rubbing his cheek, bring it to his lips and kissing my wrist softly.

"As long as you come back." I hummed as I closed my eyes.

I began to shift, so I could stand, causing Edward to stand as well.

"Alice, come here please." I said softly.

In a matter of seconds, Alice was standing in front of me with Jasper a few feet behind her, looking at me curiously.

I stared into her eyes and read her emotions. She was stable, curious, excited, but also a little fearful.

"I think it is time to tell you the rest of your story." God only knows how long we have left, before something else happens, or when The Source will finally strike. "Would you like it to be revealed in front of your family, or would you like for it to be in a private matter. I warn you, what I am going to reveal to you will be…unnerving."

Her family knew of her story that I revealed to her by now. They were angered at first for my not inferring, but understood later, that the situation could have become worse if I had.

"I…" she held onto Jasper as he wrapped his arms around her. "I think I want the support of my family." She nodded.

"Very well." I walked out of the room with everyone following and into the living room. My family was already there, as I had told them what I was going to do before hand, while the rest of the Cullens gathered in the living room upon hearing Alice's decision.

I turned to them, "I will be back in a few days to reveal the rest of Alice's life." I announced.

"Why do you have to leave?" Rosalie spoke up. She and I aren't exactly friends of any sort, but we do respect each other now, considering the passing events.

"It is essential, trust me." I said vaguely. "If I find what I am looking for sooner, then I will be back before then. If I don't then I will be back anyway, we will talk, and I will continue my search on a later date."

Hopefully.

"Thank you." Alice whispered from her spot between Jasper and Emmett.

I nodded my head before turning to Edward, "Walk me out?"

He smiled my favorite crooked smile and took my hand. We walked in silence into the forest, just holding hands and enjoying each other's presence for a few more seconds.

I stopped and turned to my mate, grabbing onto his other hand as I stared into his golden orbs.

"If there should be another attack, there is something that you need to know. Something that you are capable of doing now that we have acknowledged our bond. You are able to come to me. All you have to do is think about me and walk into a shadow, and it will take you straight to where I am." I explained.

His eyebrows furrowed, "You want me to leave my family if we are attacked again?"

I nodded, "My family will be here to protect them, but I need you with me to know that you're safe. Then we'll get to them as fast as possible. I'll even teleport us there." I usually don't like to use that if I'm not doing my job, it uses up too much energy and makes me weaker.

"I can't leave my family, Bella." He said as he dropped my hands.

"I have to know that you're safe." I begged, "You'll be safe with me. If something happens, I don't know if I can save you next time." I closed my eyes, fighting the will to cry. That was not me. Ugh, Edward has made me so _soft!_

I could feel his arms wrap around me, holding my body close to his. Even with me being the stronger creature, I felt safe in his arms; like nothing can touch me here.

"Then I guess the only way for you to keep me safe is for you to get back here sooner rather than later." He said teasingly as he kissed my forehead, but I could still hear the waver in his voice. He too feared something happening when I wasn't around.

I held him close to me.

"Be safe. If something does happen, use the spirits again. You don't have to yell now, just think of me." I let him go and backed away before I could change my mind.

Edward brought me into a soft kiss that warmed my heart and body. His love for me engulfed my very being, making butterflies erupt in my tummy, my hands to become clammy, and my heart to beat eratically. Never could I have imagined that being loved could feel this euphoric. I can never lose it, I won't be able to survive without Edward's love.

He released me from his spell binding kiss and backed away.

"Hurry back to me."

I smiled.

"Always." Turning around, I began to run. My heart clenched as I moved farther and farther away from my mate, but I ignored it. I had a mission to do, and I will complete it.

* * *

"Ugh!" I yelled in frustration. I had been gone for a day and a half now and I still haven't found what I was looking for!

I started my search from Biloxi and moved from there, but every time I found something, I hit a wall!

I now was in Winston-Salem, North Carolina, where I had a lead, but was now lost. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to complete my personal mission. That I would have to tell Alice the rest of her life, but leave with her with a sense of emptiness.

I tried to sense what I was looking for, but I couldn't get anything. I growled to myself.

"I guess I'll go back to Biloxi and start over." I mumbled. Not able to spare anytime, I decided to teleport there. I could feel my body's temperature begin to rise, before I completely caught on fire. Everything around turned black for a second before it cleared up again.

Looking around, I saw that I was back at Alice's childhood home. I sighed heavily, feeling utterly defeated. I didn't know where to go or what to do from here. I contemplated giving up and trying again on a later date when my list popped up in front of my face.

I looked at the name.

Sarah Benigen.

She was here, in Biloxi, at the hospital. Flashes of her life popped into my head; she was dying from lung cancer…it was her time.

Sighing, I teleported to Biloxi Regional Medical Center into the oncology ward, right in front of her room. I watched as her family cried over her body, her breathing having ceased almost ten minutes ago. I looked to my left and noticed that Sarah was standing in the corner, watching her family; her face contorted in pain and longing. I could see her shimmering tears slide down her face as she outstretched her arms, but letting them fall limply to her side at the realization that she could not touch them and they would not be able to feel her comfort.

"Sarah." I said softly as I walked through the door, not needing to open it. Her blue eyes turned to watch me, widening a little when she saw what I had done.

"It's time." She whispered with a small smile on her face. "I've been tired for so long."

I smiled and offered her my hand, "Come…rest." She grabbed onto my hand, looking at her family once more. A bright flash appeared, sending us into the next dimension.

I opened the portal and pointed to it.

"Go ahead." I smiled encouragingly. Someone will come and guide her the rest of the way; she wouldn't need me anymore.

"Thank you." I nodded my head and watched as she stepped through the portal. I could see a figure coming towards her to help. I didn't bother watching the reunion this time; I was still on a mission.

I crossed back into the living realm and began my trek out of the hospital. Nurses at the reception desk looked at me funny, trying to wrack their brains on if they had seen me here before or not. I gave them a small smile and continued on my way.

I was almost to the door out of the hospital when I heard laughter behind me. Normally, I wouldn't have cared, but what was said next shocked the hell out of me.

"That you so much, Dr. Spring! You saved my sons life." I whipped around and watched as a woman hugged a tall young man with midnight black hair.

"It was my pleasure." I cursed to myself, wanting to see his face, but unable to, because his back was turned to me.

When the doctor began walking away, I sped after him, catching him before he could walk back through the double doors that would 'prohibit' me from going through.

"Excuse me." I said, tapping him on the shoulder. Dr. Spring turned around giving me a good look of his face. I almost choked on my own spit.

"May I help you?" He looked at me in wonder.

"You're first name wouldn't happen to be Aiden, would it?" I questioned.

"Um…yes, it is. Do I know you?" he became more confused.

I laughed, "No, but I've been looking for you all over the place." I shook my head.

"Excuse…"

"When do you get off from work?" I rudely interrupted him, but I didn't have time for small talk.

"In a couple of hours, why?"

"We need to talk. I'll be back here at eight. Meet me here if you want to learn about where you came from." I turned and walked away, ignoring the astonished and bewildered look in his eyes.

I spent the next couple of hours hanging outside of the hospital. I had finally found who I had been searching for. I searched for years a long, long time ago for Aiden, but gave up when I could not find him. Now that I had a reason to look for him and found him, I wasn't going to let him get away.

Right when the clock struck eight, I walked back into the hospital waiting room. I waited for two minutes, contemplating if I had to search the hospital for him when he walked through the double doors in his scrubs, keys and medical bag in hand.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Chuckling, I followed him out of the hospital and to his car.

"Do you need a ride to your car?" he asked politely.

I chuckled, "I don't have a car. If you don't mind, I could ride with you and we could get something to eat. It'd be best if we got something to go, a restaurant wouldn't be good for this type of conversation."

I hadn't eaten since I started this search, and teleporting had taken a lot out of me. Without Edward, it would take food and rest to regain my full strength back.

"That's fine with me." he smiled, though I could still see a wary look in his eyes. And rightfully so! A stranger comes up to him and says that she can tell you about your past, its a given that you would be distrustful of her.

We decided to grab a pizza and head back to his place to discuss things. It was a silent ride to both places with Aiden probably stuck in his own thoughts, and me trying not to devour the delicious pizza currently emitting a glorious aroma in my lap.

When we arrived at his apartment, he grabbed two plates and two cups out of his cupboards, while I looked around. His place wasn't lavish by any means. It was simple with a living room, a TV, a kitchen that was attacked to the living room, and I could see the bedroom down the hall.

Simple in deed.

"Um, would you like something to drink? I have orange juice, water, and soda." Aiden offered.

"Soda would be fine." I smiled.

I grabbed a couple slices of cheese pizza and sat on the couch, since he did not have a table, while he poured our drinks and grabbed his own food.

He placed the glasses on the coffee table and took a bite of his own pizza before turning to me, signifying that I could start explaining myself.

So I did. I told him all about who I am and what I am, what I knew of him, what has been happening currently, and why I was here.

By the end of the two hour explanation, Aiden was pacing back and forth in front of me, running a hand through his hair, and mumbling to himself.

"Calm down, little one." I said softly.

"Calm down? Calm down?! How can I be calm, when a complete stranger comes to me and tells me all of _this?_ How am I supposed to even know it's true?!" he said frantically.

I shrugged, "You could always come back with me and see for yourself. Actually, that is what I was hoping you would do." I said.

He sighed heavily and sat back on the couch.

"I always wondered, but…I never knew that I would have the chance. This is terrifying." He laughed once humorlessly.

"I understand that, but…something big is about to happen, and I don't know if there will ever be another chance." I explained sadly, "So you must decide now."

Again, he sighed heavily and sank further into the couch, rubbing at his eyes. We sat in silence for nearly ten minutes before he finally turned to me.

"I guess I'll have to call in sick for a few days." He chuckled. I smiled widely.

"I guess so."

* * *

After our discussion Aiden had called in a favor that one of the doctors owed him, having the man take three days of his shift for a vacation.

We were now closing in on the Cullen manor. By now, I had been gone for four and a half days, since it took a little longer for us to run here, seeing as Aiden wasn't nearly as fast as I am…actually he was a little slower, which I had expected, but not as slow as he went.

We leapt over the lake that was near their house and stopped about a mile away.

I turned to Aiden.

"Give me exactly an hour to explain to them who you are. When that hour is up, walk into the house. There's no need for you to knock, okay? You should probably take this time to hunt a little."

"Alright." He nodded his head, taking off to a herd of deer near this spot.

I ran as fast as I could to the Cullen manor, eager to be back with Edward. I walked in quickly, and opened my mouth to yell for my mate, when suddenly I was encompassed in his arms.

"You said you would be gone for three days or less." His voice was muffled as his face was hidden in my neck.

I wrapped my arms around him and held him to me tightly. The entire time I was gone, I was fearful of what could happen. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to Edward.

"I'm sorry, the run back took a little longer than expected…" I was cut off by his lips, but I didn't care. All I cared about was having Edward back with me, safe and sound.

I didn't know how long we stood there like that, time didn't really matter, but the clearing of a throat broke us apart.

I turned my head to see Alice looking at me with a hopeful expression.

"Did you find whatever you were looking for?" she asked timidly. I quirked an eyebrow. This was not the Alice that I was used to.

I let go of Edward, keeping one arm around his waist as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and turned to address Alice.

"I did." I nodded. I could see her eyes becoming excited, but I shook my head. "This is going to come as a huge shock for you, so I think you should sit down." I advised. I hadn't noticed that the rest of the Cullen clan and my family had gathered in the living room during Edward and I's make out session until I saw other movement.

Edward and I took one corner of the couch while Jasper and Alice took the other, facing each other. The rest found seats around the living room and watched me with undivided attention, waiting to hear the secret that I had been keeping.

Sighing heavily, I took a deep breath and looked to Alice.

"I took this out of the story I told you, because for one, it would have been a little much for you, and two, I wanted to get proof, so it would _be…easier_ for you to swallow." I began.

"I explained to you that I had watched you for a while, Alice, what I did not tell you was that I had found out about the relationship you had with your creator. His name was William Robinson. He was a close friend of your family, someone you had viewed as an uncle when you were a child."

The Cullens gasped as Jasper's grip on Alice tightened, but Alice was still calm, surprisingly.

"He was a vampire that had taken a liking to you as a child and often came to visit your family, but in particular, you. When your family explained that you were having visions, he took the opportunity to get you into the place he worked. The Asylum. I first found that you saw him as a family member, because when you begged him to stop, you would call him Uncle William." I sighed, dreading this next part.

"Unfortunately, my list appeared in front of me and I had to leave for a few days as this particular job was a bit larger. When I came back to check up on you…" I stopped and closed my eyes. Edward tightened his arms around me, giving me his much needed support. "When I came back to check up on you, I found you in the experiment room that he often takes you to, naked and covered in blood. You were raped, Alice."

Ferocious growls erupted in the living room at this new found news. I watched as Emmett stood up and began to pace back and forth, Jasper was holding a shaking Alice, but his eyes were murderous as he stared at the wall. Rosalie was hissing and planning a way to track him and kill him. Even Carlisle and Esme looked angry, though they were also filled with sadness for their daughter as well. I could feel Edward shaking against my back, seething with the needed to find and torture William.

My family were also angered, as they had begun to like the Cullens, but they knew if anything, this was the Cullen's fight…or lack there of.

"Everyone, please calm down, you won't be able to get to William." I said loudly. This caused everyone to look at me.

"Why not." Jasper snarled.

I smirked, "Because he had the misfortune of me running into his soul a few decades ago. The details are…gruesome, to say the least."

I could see the small satisfaction in their eyes, though I knew they wished that it was them to have caught William themselves. I looked at the clock and saw that I only had thirty minutes left.

"There is a little more to the story." I said, causing everyone to sit down and return their attention to me.

"I wasn't there for that event, because I would have stopped it. I apologize, Alice." I began again.

"It's not your fault." She whispered, and offered me a small smile that disappeared almost immediately.

"It wasn't too long after that the other vampire came and William took you and bit you." The Cullens knew of that part, since Alice had told them her story. "After William left, I stayed with you in the forest and waited for you to change, so I could help you, but…you weren't changing at the right pace."

"What?" Carlisle interrupted.

"Alice wasn't changing at all for a week. You weren't screaming or in pain. A couple of days after you were bit, you woke up, and just wandered the forest. I followed you in the trees, unsure if I should intercede or not."

"Why didn't you?" Jasper asked angrily.

I sighed, "You must understand something. It's hard to explain, but I will try. Angels live outside of human existence, meaning, the smallest of interference from us in your life could send you down a completely different path than what is meant for you. I didn't know whether it was a good idea or not to help you. I was afraid if I did something, you would go down a different path, one that could mean that you wouldn't exist now, or you wouldn't have met Jasper and the Cullens…"

"It's okay, Bella, I understand." Alice said when she saw how hard it was to explain my reasoning.

"Thank you. What I did do was make sure that you were fed. I would leave you to buy equipment and food, making a camp site not too far ahead of you where I knew you would go past and hopefully would take the food that I left there, which you did. Unfortunately, you couldn't keep anything down. I noticed as another week went by, you were becoming weak and sick, you gave up on eating, though I continued to make makeshift camp sites, because you would throw it all up. By the third week, I noticed what was going on with you. You found a lake and took off all your clothes to take a bath. That's when I noticed your stomach…you were pregnant Alice. And William was the father."

Again the room filled with gasps.

"That's impossible!" Rosalie said as she glared at me.

"No, it's impossible for female vampires to have children, but males still have the ability to do so." Ethan chimed in. "A hand full live in South America now."

The room remained silent at this news. I took another glance at the clock. Fifteen minutes.

"What happened to the baby?" Alice whispered, her eyes wide and full of venom that would never shed.

Sighing heavily, I continued on with the story.

"You noticed your stomach, too. You cried for a long time, before getting out of the lake. You promised to take care of the baby and give it love that your parents never showed you. It was a few weeks later, you grew so big that you couldn't move anymore. You were too weak and frail, and the baby was causing you immense pain. It was then that a dying deer that had gotten away from a predator came crawling towards you. It collapsed a few feet away and stopped breathing, but it's side was bleeding fiercely. You caught my attention again when you licked your lips at the site of the blood. It clicked then that you wouldn't be craving human food, because your baby would be half vampire, meaning it was probably craving blood. I watched as you slowly crawled over to the deer and smelt it's blood once more before licking it. You were horrified at what you did, but I assumed it tasted good to you, because you continued to drink the blood of the deer until you were full. You fell asleep next to it, and I watched as your skin started to look like it had a little bit more color. You drank from the deer for another day before it was all gone. Thankfully, you had enough strength to walk for a little while again. So you began once more to walk through the forest. I made sure to hunt for you, leaving deer in your sight to drink from."

"This went on for a couple more months; me catching you a deer or whatever was around and you drinking from it. But one day, when you bent down to drink from the deer I left you, I heard the most horrifying noise I've ever heard. This loud cracking noise. One minute your eyes were wide and the next you were screaming so loud. You fell over and I jumped down from the tree I was watching you from and grabbed your hand. You didn't even notice me. I heard another crack, and saw that your skirt I left you at one of the camp sites was wet. I ripped it off of you, thinking that you were about to push for the baby to come out, but…" I breathed in, "It doesn't work that way. I saw the baby's hand pushing against your stomach, so I pulled up your shirt, thinking that maybe something was happening. That you wouldn't be able to push the baby out, and I would have to do a c-section."

"You wouldn't have had the proper tools." Carlisle interrupted with a worried expression, ever the doctor.

"Well, it was not needed. I watched in absolute horror as the hand of the baby disappeared and it's face pushing against your stomach appeared. You began to scream louder, but I couldn't understand why, until I saw what was happening. You baby was biting its way out of you."

The Cullens stared in horror.

"I used my nail to cut through your stomach, so the baby wouldn't tear its way entirely out of you. I pulled the skin back and saw why it had to bite its way out. Your womb was completely solid, like a rock. I had to crack it open from the hole the baby had already made to get it out. Thankfully, you stopped screaming so I assumed the pain was gone. I looked down again at the crying baby, and saw that it was a boy. I smiled and turned to you…you were watching me with tired eyes. I told you it was a boy, and you smiled a little before your eyes got wide again and you began to scream. I couldn't understand why. Your screaming only caused the baby to cry some more, so I ran to the nearest camp site I made, and grabbed some water and clothes you didn't take. I came back to you and realized why you began to scream. You were finally changing. I couldn't help you with that, unfortunately, so I washed the baby off and took it to the deer that I hunted for you. The baby and I sat there with you and waited for you to change. It took two days. I assumed you would be thirsty, so I took the baby and was about to hunt, when he started crying. I couldn't understand why, until I saw that his was turned to you while he cried. He wanted to stay with his momma, so I laid him down next to you, and left to hunt. I brought back four deer, one by one, and every time I checked on you, you were still lying there unconscious and the baby boy was lying next to you, sleeping. I went out a little further to find a buck, but when I brought him back, you and the baby were gone."

I listened to the Cullen's gasp, a sound I was getting accustomed to.

"I searched for you and the baby for weeks, and finally, I found you in Philadelphia, in a diner talking to Jasper. I learned that you didn't remember anything upon waking up, and then I realized that that meant that your baby wasn't with you. So, I left to track down your baby. He hadn't left Biloxi. I heard around that a baby had been found in the woods lying by a woman, and that he was at the hospital. When the couple that was hiking found him, they called the police and took the baby to the hospital. Upon the police's arrival, they saw that there was no woman there, but searched for her for days, coming back with nothing. By then, the couple had decided that they were going to adopt him if he wasn't claimed. I saw into their soul that they were kind and loving, and were unable to have children. I didn't know whether to take the baby and track you down again, or leave him at the hospital. I came to the conclusion of leaving him when I went back to Philadelphia and saw that you and Jasper were gone. I tried to track you again, but it had rained and your scent was gone. I tried to find you for months with no luck, and upon returning to Biloxi, I found your baby again, and saw that he was happy and safe."

I stopped and listened as I was only met with silence.

"Alice?" Jasper spoke softly as he shook his wife gently.

She sighed, "I would have loved to know that I had a son. I would have loved to take care of him and watch him grow up…but I'm glad that you left him with the family."

Cue Cullens gasping.

"A newborn vampire and a human drinking vampire wouldn't have been able to take care of a baby, especially if I couldn't remember him. In all honesty, if you had tracked me down and told me I had a son at that time, I probably wouldn't have believed you." Alice explained.

I looked at the clock. Thirty seconds.

"I wonder what his name is." She said wistfully.

Ten seconds.

"I wonder if he's okay and how he's doing."

Five seconds.

"I wish I could have met him, at least once."

Right then the front door opened and all the Cullens and my family shot up to see who the intruder was. I already knew.

"Alice." I held out my hand to her and smiled softly. She grabbed it curiously, as the tall man with black hair walked into the living. "Come here. I want you to meet someone." Her eyes widened along with the Cullens.

The man came in full view, causing everyone to gape at him. He was the spitting image of Alice, from the midnight black hair, small nose, round face, and hazel eyes.

I backed away slowly and walked over to Edward who was looking at me with such pride.

"I love you." He mouthed to me.

"I love you too." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him before turning to watch Alice and Aiden stare at each other.

Alice finally took a step forward, causing Aiden to do the same until they were only a few inches away from each other. She raised her hand slowly, ghosting it down the side of his face, afraid to touch him, as if the very action would cause his figure to disappear and never return.

Suddenly, Alice jumped to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, making Aiden wrap his arms around her waist as she cried tearless sobs into his shirt.

Aiden closed his eyes and buried his face into Alice's neck.

If it weren't for my enhanced hearing, I wouldn't have been able to hear the word that left Aiden's mouth, but it rang throughout the room, as if he had yelled it from the top of his lungs; warming my insides and making them turn to mush.

"Mom."

* * *

**A/N: Well? Were you surprised? I think closer to the end, you probably figured out what was happening, but that's okay. In the next update, there will be more explanations, I definitely will not leave you wondering anything, and if you are, just leave it in a review and I'll try to answer it personally or add it to the story in another update. Thank you for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it! Until next time!**

**Taylor'sbaby1**


End file.
